


Our Web of Love - Peter Parker Fanfic

by mj_antalc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Stark Industries, mcu - Freeform, midtown - Freeform, reader - Freeform, stark daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mj_antalc/pseuds/mj_antalc
Summary: "We need to talk Peter...or should I say Spider-Man?""Wha...what? what are you talking about?""You can't escape from me so let's talk"In where Peter Parker and Tannie Maria Stark fall for each other and you know what they say... the more you try to get out of the spider's web... the more you fall in it.
Relationships: Harley Keenner/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/daughter, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader, Tony Stark/ Daughter
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

They say that the first five seconds when you wake up you don't know who you are, your mind is blank, there are no worries, no memories... but in my case... I always know who I am 

Wake up at 5:40 am

Brush teeth and change to yoga pants

Do at least 30 minutes at the treadmill 

Shower in less than 12 minutes and change 

I started applying some light makeup when the tablet my dad gave me started beeping and flashing blue lights, I touched it and a hologram appeared with a photo I took of my dad eating Doritos.

"Dad?"

"No Miss Stark, it's me, Friday" her calm voice emerges

"oh! good morning Friday... why you have that photo of my dad?"

"good morning Tannie, your father asked me to remind you of today"

"today? what's today?"

"he wants to watch a movie with you while eating dinner"

"Great! yes, thanks for the reminder... wait... what movie?", I said while putting my earrings and some bracelets 

"he told me to tell you that it's one of the best movies in the history of cinema"

"I hope he's not talking about The Hangover or The Hangover 2" I took my small purse ready to leave and have some breakfast

"If it helps he never told me the name of the movie Miss Stark"

I stopped in front of the tablet "Friday, don't be so formal with me please I told you to call me T, Jarvis used to call me like that too"

"I'm sorry, formality is integrated into my system, I'll change it"

"Thanks, oh and mom is still asleep?"

"let me check" I waited some seconds "yes, I detect a thermal figure in the bed"

"Thank you Friday" I exited my room and went to the kitchen 

I prepared some scrambled eggs with toast, I took the overnight oatmeal I prepared and chopped some fruit, the complex seemed incredibly quiet without the cavemen and with cavemen, I'm referring to Thor, Steve, usually Sam, Clint, and even my own dad. I heard one of the doors open and my mom came with a sleepy face.

"Mom, hey!" I speak quietly "I prepared coffee for you"

She gratefully smiled and grabbed it and walked close to me "thank you honey" she yawns and gave me a kiss on my temple "you even prepare breakfast?"

I just smile in response and offered her a plate for her to start eating, I started eating too.

"so... what are you doing today?" she grabbed the newspaper, flickering her eyes and started reading the headlights

"not much actually, in an hour I need to go to Midtown to bring in some papers for my file and I need to speak to Morita as well"

"why? is everything okay?" her drowsy voice stops and she lifts her eyes to me with a concerned expression

"yes, it's because I want to join a club and I need more info about it"

"club? dance? drama?" she smiles showing her subtle dimples

"mom... no, I mean yes... I do love dancing and drama but that's not my path. It's robotics lab's club" I proudly smile at her

"wow, honey, you'll do amazing I mean it!" she smiles and holds my hand "actually I'm not surprised, I mean since you were this tall you spent hours beside your dad just looking how he built all of his stuff"

"yeah he is partially responsible for me liking robotics and I believe that I can build something that helps society" I felt my exciting going up just thinking about it

"oh dear, your eyes just lit up just saying that...just like your dad" she stared at me and then went back eating

"by the way mom, where is everyone? is seldom quiet?" I quickly started eating

"ha! I know right? I believe they're at the gym? or maybe saving the world?"

"well wish them luck...mmm now I have to go but I'll be here in less than two hours max" I kissed her cheek and place the dish in the sink, with a final wave I walk to the lift

"bye baby!" she yells

I patiently waited to be downstairs, when I got to the street I saw Happy already waiting... probably my mom texted him I was going out, I saw my bike, that I never use, just on the other corner and tiptoed to it...

"Tannieeeee" Happy says with a warning tone, I stop in my track and spin to look at him

"hey, Happy! how are you today you seem happy" I winked at him and he chuckles but quickly his lips are a fine line 

"what are you doing? huh?"

"I'm going to Midtown and taking my bike" I innocently smile at him fluttering my lashes

"good try Tannie but you can't do that" he points a finger at me and I roll my eyes

"please geez, Happy, it's just going there and returning here I can even send you a text when I get there"

"what's your name?" he suddenly asks

"what? Tannie..."

"your whole name..." he now rolls his eyes at me

"Tannie Maria Stark," I chant without a clue of what he's talking about

"oh! yes! Stark! the daughter of a billionaire man who happens to be Iron Man and best friends with other Avengers, right?" he exclaims and I sigh in defeat

"a'right got your point Happy, happy?" I step into the car feeling the leathered seats and Happy closes the door behind me

"very much so, yes" he says when he climbs inside the driver's seat

The drive was fast given how the traffic is on New York, Happy left me in front of the school and he made me swear for my whole family that I'll be careful returning to my home and that I need to send him a selfie proving it's me who's texting him. I waved goodbye and looked around, the school without the hormonal teenagers is better, I mean, I'm a teenager, yes, but given the context I was raised in, and probably my mother's genes (not my dad's) I'm more mature than most of the students in Midtown. I entered and walked to the administration office, I quickly gave my documents and walked towards Morita's Office.

"Principal Morita? may I come in?" I knock twice

"please, yes!" he excitedly says and I opened the door seeing him with a tropical shirt and two bags by his side "And Miss Stark, so punctual as always, have a sit please and forgive this dress code but I just returned from THE MOST relaxing place and I still keeping the vibe but I know the vibe will vanish the first day of school, therefore... tomorrow" I kindly smile at him

"so! you wanted to talk about registration to a club?"

"yes, I... want to enter to the Robotics Lab's club and I just wanted to see if I need to submit any previous work or any mmm letter of recommendation?"

"well, Miss Stark let me say I was hoping for the day of you joining and yes a submission of previous work is required but let me tell you that the projects students submit are like machines who feed automatically their pets or back scratchers and I know you are in another level... and letter of recommendation? your own name is the green pass"

That's what I thought...

"well I know but, with all due respect Principal, put yourself in my shoes... I don't want to enter just because of my name..." I confess

"very well, no favoritism I see, tomorrow at the auditorium there are going to be tables each one for each club and you can talk there to the president of the club and put your name on the list" he smiles, the corner of his eyes wrinkled

"perfect, thank you very much that was all I needed" I shake his hand and leave, I see the hallways and sigh, tomorrow will be chaos. 

When I left school I breathe the fresh-ish air and started walking to my house, I closely watched everything street life has to offer and suddenly in front of me a man inside a building crashed into the glass window, it seemed like someone pushed him quite hard, I jump back and froze, he quickly grabs his gun and I immediately hide between a car and a parking machine.

"come here, spidey boy!" I se how he's holding a backpack and suddenly he's kicked again by a flying... no, swinging figure... Spider-Man, I saw one of his videos last week

From where I am, I can only see his back and how he's confining the other man into a tiny corner

"please!- " he punches the man "be nicer " he punches him again "and never steal something!" he finally knocks the man down "Police is coming! they'll deal with you" quickly he throws a web and literally as a modern Tarzan swings away, I closely watch him... who the hell is that guy?

I quickly stride away from the place and strictly went home, I knew Happy was right, my name is double-edged, I can be easily a target but I do need freedom once in a while. I arrive at the tower and see Happy waiting outside so I checked with him I was alive, of course, without mentioning the incident with the spider-ling thing, he sighs of relief and walks to his car to leave.

\-------

Until 6 pm I binge-watched series and prepared some outfits for tomorrow, no sign of the Avengers nor my mom yet, so I grabbed a book and started reading when a smell of food being cooked woke my stomach, I entered the kitchen and smile when I saw Steve's broad back, every single time dressed as an old man... Jesus, help him.

"Hey Tannie! how was your day?" he smiles at me and I walk beside him peering inside the pan

"to ordinary actually, what about you? you left to early and you came so late?" I question him

"yes, some meetings with everyone, nothing else" I sense he was hiding something, these years with him and the others actually helped me to read their body language... well, I'm still trying with Nat... but probably it's for my own sake not to know about it

"well... glad you're here know, my dad is...?"

"at the living room," he points with the spatula

"Thank you and let me say that whatever you are cooking smells wonderful" I playfully grabbed his arm and he laughs and blushes "Oh my god your arm is so fat, I mean, so fit!" I leave the kitchen and walk to the living room where my dad is talking through the phone

"yes, I know... I'm gonna talk to him okay? yes, bye-bye" he hangs up "My kid! my genes or half of them! How are you?" he loudly exclaims and I giggle throwing my arms to the air

"My dad! the provider of half my genes! I'm fine!" I continue with his joke and he chuckles

"oh, Tannie" he sits on the couch "the fact you share my sense of humor and my sarcasm makes me happy" he touches his arc reactor dramatically

"so... you wanted to watch a movie?"

"yes! yes, I want to!" he cheerfully claps and grabs the remote control to turn the TV on

"please tell me it's not The Hangover... or the second one.." I plea with puppy eyes

He rapidly turns to me with an over-exaggerated sad expression "what is with your hate for those movies? they're a Masterpiece of comedy and total drama!"

"I hope you are joking dad," I settle on the couch and his silence ends the little debate, I watch the screen and see how he's searching for something 

"let's enjoy it, shall we?" he settles comfortably on the couch and my eyes dart again to the screen

the black background soon fades to a fast motion of a city"Welcome," a woman's voice says

"you're about to step into a wonderful journey of knowledge that will give you the best advice for having a healthy and harmonious life"

What hell is this?

I turn to look at my dad expecting some answer or saying he chose the wrong movie and with the corner of my eye I see Steve walking towards the TV to check what we're watching and his face changes, he winces. On the other side of the open room I see the big figure of Thor, then Sam, and Clint approaching too.

"Hello, kids! I'm Captain America and I'm so happy to talk to you face to face about some things you need to know about life"

Images of a woman and a man holding hands and kissing appear, my cheeks start to feel hot

"Human relationships are normal and at your age, you start generating hormones that can provoke you some changes, physically and mentally and you need to be prepared! just like I was when I drank the serum!"

Holy shit... it's a sex ed video...

"seriously dad?" I spin my head to him with a red face of embarrassment

"what? shhh, the next part is important" he ignores me so I stand up and walk in front of the TV, avoiding Steve's face

"that? seriously dad? c' mon really? I... I don't need this video!"

"Okay, we can look for another one but let me tell you... this is the most liberal one" he points out and Steve gently slaps his shoulder

"no! I seriously don't need any kind of video. I totally know everything" I bring my hands to my hips 

"oh, really missy? everything? how? huh?" he questions and the eyes of everyone falls on me

I sighed and roll my eyes "mom talked to me during this summer break and she never showed me a video by the way"

"oh ok! that is checked on the list on how to raise a daughter, your mom's the best" his face changes to the 'everything's good in this world and that includes me' look

"but seriously dad, you really needed to put the video of Steve talking about sex?" I point to the paused video and see how Steve scratches his jaw

"well, I thought it will make you feel comfortable, right? like you are always seeing him and you sometimes play scrabble with him..."

"no, Tony, I don't think that's how it works" Steve steps in "but come on Tannie, your dad has a point"

"yeah he does kid," Clint says "I'm rehearsing for when I need to talk to my kids as well... especially Lila"

"I don't know what to say, I never had this on Asgard and look how I turned out!" Thor happily smiles at me and I just shake my head

"well, this is awkward," Sam whispers

"listen T, tomorrow you are starting Sophomore year, parties are wilder, boys are in need of girlfriends and like Cap said! hormones are everywhere, I'm a little concerned here, I'm a very devoted father you know?"

"Okay devoted father... now let me relax you... I have a curfew for parties, I don't drink, I don't have time for boyfriends and I don't need one right now, I have better things to do"

"like?" Sam quickly asks

"I'm joining the robotics lab's club" 

"ha! nerd!" Thor starts laughing and Clint slaps his bicep

"yes! there you go, Tony! no need to worry about your daughter... now I'm going to eat because I'm starving" Cliny raises his hands in victory

"see ya! hey Steve save me some" Sam exits the living room and Thor and Steve too, I sit beside my dad

"robotics?" he huffs and smiles "pffff, I'm very proud of you T, seriously, you are like the perfect adolescent"

"thanks?...." I hug him "now please dad just burn that movie, pleaseeeee"

"yes! immediately! on it!"

\--------

I finished my day eating cereal in the living room and playing charades with the teaming with Clint and Sam, and beating the sh... and beating Steve and Thor, who are new to pop culture, Finally, I went to sleep or tried to because I'm excited to learn new things... geez, Thor is right I'm a nerd.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up as usual and follow my itinerary, as soon as I finish I prepare my backpack and walk to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast, I stop to see the whole committee. Everyone is already dressed to train. I step into the kitchen.

"Morning!" everyone says in unison and my eyes wander to the unmistakable figure

"Nat! oh God... where you've been?" I rub my eyes to see if it isn't an illusion

"come here you" Nat hugs me as if there's no tomorrow, her red hair is damp and collides with my cheek, oh, I missed her, she's the best

"no breakfast?" Steve says behind me and I pull away to look at him 

I open the fridge and grab my already prepared lunch "this is my breakfast" I point to my overnight oatmeal "I'll eat it on the way, bye everyone have a great day!"

They said bye, Clint and Sam with a drowsy voice, and I walk to the lift trying not to overthink my first day, I'm always overthinking and that's my problem and I always end up stressing about everything. I wait and the doors open revealing my dad and my mom, I stepped in with a quizzical look at them.

"Hey! Thought you were sleeping... and you not at your lab, not sleeping..." I push the button and spin to look at them

My mom is wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blouse, her blonde hair is perfectly brushed into a ponytail and my dad, well... he likes his sweatpants and his Black Sabbath shirt. 

"There's always time to say goodbye and good luck to our daughter," my dad smirks at me and I snort

"I love you baby" my mom tightly hugs me "you'll do amazing this year"

"Thanks mom, I'm feeling it's my year" I excitedly smile

"well please be safe and I put something inside your backpack that'll help you," dad winks and I just smile

"love you dad" I walk closer to him and slightly hug him, he returns it and smacks a kiss on my cheek

"kick asses and then kick them again and then again, you know, just for fun" he casually says

"Tony!" my mom slaps his arm in disapproval but he grins at me

"c' mon dad, me kicking asses? That's definitely not me" I wink at him and when the doors open I walk away

That's definitely me

I search for Happy and get inside the car, we talk about the embarrassing moment my dad created yesterday for me and Happy was laughing so much about the fact that Steve Rogers was in a sex-ed video. He parks just one block before 36 Ave, only not to get attention from the others, I wave goodbye and take a deep long breath. Let's go Midtown, give me the best year, please.

I walk to the front and see everyone already in deep conversation with their friends, new kids who are totally lost and others totally shy and as I thought it will happen... All eyes are on me, I mean, I don't mind, I like attention, probably my Stark gene talking, but let me be clear on something... I'll never, ever be a pretentious snooty brat. 

I walk to my locker, the sound of my steps rumbles through the hall. Let's see if I remember the code uh... 80-10-20... it opens and I start reaching to some books and post-it's I left during the summer. I put inside my new books and the girl next to me suddenly is hugged by one of her best friends, a nostalgic smile creeps on my face... it's been a while since I don't have a true best friend. I shake off those depressing thoughts and skim my schedule and notice that my first class is geometry which is my least favourite subject...

I take out my notebook and the advanced geometry book and strut to the assigned classroom that was already crowded. Exactly when I enter a little scream, that I thought it was girl, pops beside me.

"Oh yes! thank you, God! a familiar face in this sea of peasants!"

I throw my backpack and sit in front of him "Hi Flash, a new haircut or your head got bigger?" an external little laugh snaps behind me

He ignores my comment and an attempt of a smug smile forms in his face "oh Tannie you're always sooooo funny"

"wait... you're in advanced geometry?" I say in surprise "you shouldn't be at Woodwork?" the same laugh from earlier appears but with more strength

"I actually did my homework last year and paid attention so yes, I deserve to be in this class, I mean, it's not the best class... is full of nerds, Imma cool guy" he crosses his arms and cocks his head "and you too Tannie you're the best" he shoots me a flirtatious smile and I wince

"of course yes" I simply answer, I was about to turn to the teacher who walks in but his hand grabs my shoulder

"listen mmm Tannie, this Friday I'm doing a little party, ya know just to celebrate the beginning of a new year, you are in the VIP list with me of course" he whispers and I quickly nos just to get away from his awfully strong cologne

The class starts and I begin writing everything down when I hear a whisper saying " _oh man, my notebook, I forgot it_ " I look up and see the one who said it, it was Ned Leeds who's in front of me, I poke his shoulder and he turns to me and opens his mouth agape in surprise.

"Ned, don't worry I'm writing everything here so when I finish you can take a picture if you want" I kindly smile at him 

"Ummm thank you, Tannie!" he exclaims with a wide smile " you're so kind unlike others" referring to Flash

"it's nothing, by the way, Ned, for the final project and other Homeworks in this class... do you want to be my partner?" 

"me? I mean, yes! trust me... I'm disciplined, I can get the radius of a circle so fast and the area of any kind of triangles you can imagine... at record time" he excitedly says and I snort

"haha yeah of course! we can be a great team"

He then spins around and the class goes by too slowly for me, in the end, Ned was waiting for me outside the classroom. 

"here Ned" I place my notebook for him to take a picture, he pats his pockets and takes out his phone, he tries to center the camera but before he can take it someone crashes behind him.

"hey man! I was looking for you everywhere!" a bubbly voice says walking in front of us

Then I see Ned with a killing stare at his friend and I look at him as well, a young face, brown eyes, and hair and thin lips, tall but not too tall and skinny guy who instantly opens his eyes when he spots me.

"Dude, I'm trying to take a picture here, I love you but... please?" 

I continue to grab the notebook while staring at... uh... I do know his name... I see that he's staring at me too.

"I'm... Peter hey!" he fakes a hoarse voice which makes me smile, I see his blue sweater and the neck of his plaid shirt, is it too early for some witty comments? yeah, probably...

I cock my head and smile at him "Yeah, I've seen you around... I'm-" 

"Tannie Stark!!" he excitedly interrupts me "I mean... Tannie... Stark" he clears his throat and the tip of his ears turn red

"it's done Tannie, thank you," Ned tells me and pats my shoulder, Peter still looking at me 

"sure! do we have other classes together? what type of timetable you have?" I ask him

"I have the S-30," he says "what about you?"

"I have the S-28" I shrug in disappointment knowing that we would only share three classes together

"I have the S-28!" Peter quickly raises his hand and I turn to him

"why you weren't at geometry then? I quirk a brow at him and he gulps

"I overslept in my comfy bed... yeah" he slowly admits

"great then, I'll see you at...? let me see..." Ned starts checking both timetables

"P.E, Geometry, and chemistry" Peter rapidly says

"that's good man!" Ned palms Peter in the back "see you, bro! Art is waiting for me!"

I stand there without saying anything and Peter as well.

"well, shall we go to the next class?" I break the silence with the offer and his eyes go-round for a moment

"yeah sure!" he awkwardly says

We start walking through the hallway... silently. Sideways I spot him stealing subtle glances at me.

"so ummm, new year huh?" I finally say

"yeah! Sophomore year is a big deal" he says scratching his right shoulder and when he touches it he makes a painful expression

"are you okay?"

"yeah! it's a bruise, I fall from my bed" he quickly says but he seemed to regret saying it 

"oh okay..." we almost arrive to the classroom

"so... what did you do this summer break?" he questions me and I open and close my mouth

"not much, I tried to finish a robotics book and then I reread the first three books of Harry Potter!" my voice betrays my excitement, no one actually cares for what I do except my family (including Happy) "oh! and also hear this... I actually tried to replicate my dad's A.I. but failed, he used this kind of weird algorithm..." I stop when I notice Peter smiling at me

"Sorry..." I shrug "hey we're here!" I change the topic and stride inside the room

The benches are in a circle instead of the traditional way, I quickly sit down away from the door and Peter grabs the seat next to me. I take out my notebook and he opens his laptop. The class starts and I almost fall asleep, Ethics is not my strength, I peek at Peter's laptop just to distract myself and see he's watching some YouTube videos of Spider-Man.

\-------

"I'm so tired and it's only third period," I dramatically groan and he laughs, we're walking together to Physics

"not only is the third period... the first day of school" he looks at me smiling

"thanks for the reminder"we keep laughing until someone shouts my name 

"TANNIE!! Wait!" I turn around and see the Liz Toomes rushing to get to me "hello girl, so... just wondering if you're going to Flash's party?" she cheerfully jumps showing a slight smile

"mmmm I don't really know but maybe?"

"Great! think about it, some friends want to meet you, bye!" she sways away and I turn to Peter who can harvest a nest in his open mouth

"You're drooling Parker," I chuckle and step inside the classroom

At Physics, Warren assigned us to our partners and I got Flash, we were seated in front of Peter and other guy and Flash kept annoyingly insisting in flirting with me saying things like _"What's your resonance frequency gurl?_ " I ignored him and remember that my dad put something in my bag, I open it finding the circuit board I began building this summer, the replica of Jarvis and Friday, I smile knowing my dad believes in me, then I spin it and spot a post-it and read it:

_"You are simply amazing T"_

- _Love you, the other T in this family-_

I did my best in Physics and Warren noticed, in the end, she told me she's expecting good things from me. I like it when others actually notice my effort. I got out and it was recess, quickly I tried to walk through the crowd to go to the Auditorium. When I got there, at least 8 tables were decorated with logos from their respective clubs, I skimmed them and found the Robotic's Labs table. 

"hi!" I stop in front Tanner Chung who was reading a book

"hi, welcome to the Robotic's Lab's Club where we build the future and it's not like Terminator" he says with a tedious voice probably because he was sat there since morning

"thanks!" I tried to hide my excitement "where can I sign up?"

"Obviously, at that paper" he points his finger and then looks up to see me and he almost falls from his chair "I mean... please at this paper" hi smiles to creepily

"sure... so I know I have to submit a previous work, when can I present it?"

"umm... yes... It's the number one rule of the club but you know... it's not necessary Tannie"

"I think it is, I have many projects and I'm sure you'll like one of them" I kindly smile and he nods

"well, what about if you bring it tomorrow? today is just the introduction day" he again smiles "oh... hey Parker" he immediately stops smiling

"oh hey Peter!"

"hi... hi... I was about to sign up for the club" he shyly adds

"really? great I just sign up too, I'll see you there then" I spin to walk out of the auditorium

"it's in the classroom next to biology!" I hear Chung shouting at me

I then stroll to the cafeteria, avoiding not that discreet glances at me. But then stop in my track. Oh God, it's so crowded. Nope. Nope. I walk outside and reach to the football field and sit in one of the benches, I open my lunch and began eating while scrolling through the news. The New York Times has a section called _'A'_ , all about the Avengers, including some news about Stark Industries. _where they go, new threats, What they eat and how they work out, New witty comments from my dad, etc_. In the end, I went to Music, played the piano and did my best suppressing too many laughs at Peter who was holding a flute but failing amazingly at that. Then Art class came and I nap behind the canvas. Last period is designed for our selected club so I search for the classroom and realize that every member happens to be all boys, great.

"Welcome! I'm Tanner Chung president of this Club!... I don't have any words to describe how happy I am to see that we have our first girl!!" he starts clapping and everyone else too

I wave at the boys, enjoying the little spotlight they were giving me. My eyes search for the shy boy I talked with today... Peter is not here. Chung was right when he said it was only an introduction, we read the syllabus for the class and the projects we were aiming to achieve, in the end, I quickly exited the room and went to look for Happy, then my phone vibrates, breaking news, the trending video shows this happened just blocks from Midtown showing a man running with a purse and then the Spider-Man webbed and punch the guy and he gave the purse to the woman, the title was " _The Masked Hero: Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man"_ I hear a horn and spot the shiny black car.

"Hello again!" I wave at him and he smiles

"Hello again Tannie, how was the first day?"

"not bad actually, new core subjects that are amazing!"

"I'm glad yeah, keep studying kid, keep studying"

"hey did you saw the new " _Masked hero of New York"_?" I say creating quotation marks in the air

"what are you talking about?"

"well, it's a new guy who is trying to help people and it seems like an amateur because he is not so good at martial arts, to be honest, you should create a Twitter account to see what's happening in the world" I point out

"why? I have you"

Minutes later, Happy drops me at the tower and with a quick pace I reach to the kitchen seeing my mom cooking? Oh, that's a first... no one else at the complex again.

"hi mom" I greet her and hug her 

"oh god you look bigger today," she says being nostalgic "how was your first day, tell me everything please"

I grab some grapes and spin to her "well... I liked it, my classes are better than I expected, I already have homework and tomorrow I need to bring a robotic project I previously worked on"

"mmmhm" she hums "I'm glad baby... any prospects?" she asks making a weird face

"what?" I was confused "prospects?"

"yeah! for being my son-in-law?"

"you have a boyfriend now T?" Thor enters the kitchen and grins at me

"no!" cringe at the comment

"really? that's fast, niceeee" Sam then enters munching a protein bar

"what did I miss?" Steve comes... oh no...

"T has a boyfriend," Thor says casually and Steve winces wrinkling his nose

"wow" he looks at me with a surprised expression "what happened with ' _I don't have time for one?'_ "

"Mom!" I rapidly spin to her "can you please explain to them that you were... and I was ... oh, forget it" I quit this fight and I stride to my room

Seriously all this testosterone is bad for my health

I do most of the homework, then I tiptoe to the kitchen finding it empty, I grab some food and heated it in the microwave and slowly retreated to my room. I take one of my many robots and lined them in front of me, I need to choose the best for tomorrow. I finally made up my mind and chose the one that I know will make them open their mouths agape. I lazily finish my homework, I'm still getting the hang of it because when I was homeschooled homework was not in the picture... Then I slump in the chair and unlock my phone looking the video of Spider-Man I left open. I remember when I was meters away from him, his suit definitely was something he needed to improve as well as his martial arts... and the webbing thing is weird, it's a natural power? if yes, then how he got it? before I could continue in my deep thinking I hear a knocking in my opened door.

"Hey Peanut," my dad says entering my room

"peanut?" I quirk a brow at him, he snorts while sitting at the edge of my bed

"yeah never mind, trying to be a normal parent" he says scratching his beard

"Nah dad, is not happening" I laugh at him

"so... I wanted to know how was your day" he lays his back in my bed

"I like it, until now Physics is my favorite subject and I'm bringing that robot for tomorrow"

He quickly lifts his head "which one?"

"that one" I point at it

"ohhh yes, they'll love it T!" 

"what about your day?" I ask

"not much... I talked with the Secretary of State of the United States of America" he dramatically emphasizes the title

"and that's not much?" 

"He wants to talk with other nations about the Avengers..." I rapidly spot the change of his feature "but nothing to worry about!" he stands up and kisses me on top of my head "Love you kid, have a good night" he exits my room

I then unwillingly went to wash my plate and none of the Avengers were there, I then played a little with Friday and decided not to eat dinner. My heavy eyelids making me fall asleep thinking about the party Flash is hosting... maybe it's good to be social sometimes? what could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

"I chopped you some fruit" Thor offers me a plastic bag and he sees me eyeing it confused "I couldn't find a proper container a'right? you better enjoy this... I'm going away for some time"

"thank you" I nudge his bicep and offer him a smile

At the car, I curiously googled Spider-Man just to see if there was something new, not at all. Maybe is one of those called 'heroes' that one day just disappear.

"Whatcha doin'" Happy asks looking at me through the mirror

"googling news about the Spider-Man"

"oh yeah, I checked some yesterday... " he casually says

"and?"

"mm nothing, but he looks like a modern Tarzan" he adds

"that's exactly what I'm thinking!" we laugh in sync and arrive at school "see you in some hours!"

Walk, walk, walk... Stares, stares, stares... This is how this year is going to be? When I finally open my locker, hundreds of photos fly all over, dragging everyone's attention to me, I lower myself trying to collect them all when a pair of hands pop beside helping me, I look up and it was Peter.

"what's all of this?" he curiously asks

"I really don't know.. I opened my locker and all of this pictures fell, they're not mine"

His hand grabs one picture and spin it around, the word " _MURDERER"_ written all over it. I quickly snatch it and scan the other pictures... they are all about the accident at Sokovia, really disturbing pictures...

"Whoever did this, is trying to make a point" I mutter cleaning the floor and standing up. Peter following me.

"yeah but they're not proving it, you are not a murderer," he says with a small smile

I give him a sympathetic smile and unconsciously squeeze his shoulder "has anyone told you that you dress like an old man?"

"mmm thanks? I mean if that's your thing okay.." he catches how I want to change the subject

"no!!" I slap his chest and a bubbly chuckle escapes his lips "ready for economics?"

"oh! my books! my locker is at the other hallway" he starts walking backwards and accidentally crashes into some girls "sorry! sorry! see you at the classroom"

At Economics, Peter and I fought to answer what the Teacher was asking so we were stealing each other turns, then we walk to Algebra. This year the school divides students into their respective levels. Lists were glued to the wall and I squint my eyes searching for my name, obviously, I wasn't in Basics nor Intermediate, I skim the advanced level but I'm not there

"I'm not in any class..." I frown looking at Peter

"yeah me neither" Peter peeks his head trying to find a teacher

"it's because here are the other ones, there's a new class that was opened for request" Morita walks behind us pasting a list besides the others

"request from who?" Peter asks confused

Morita glares at him "the Board Mr. Parker" he leaves and I read the list

The name of the class is Algebra P.R.O (Practice, Reenforce, and Optimization for future professionals) Jesus, who invented that name.

"guess we are Pro" I turn to Peter who's skimming the list

"oh, no..." he whispers

"what? you cheated on your exams?" I snort

"No... Liz Toomes is there" he says with a terrorized face

"yeah, she's smart?" I point and see his face crumbling "ohhhh I see, you like her Peter" I whisper at him 

He then touches both of my shoulders looking down at me because he's taller "no one must know, please"

"of course not..." I don't have anyone to tell, except Happy but he doesn't give a flying potato for high school gossip "act cool, relax Peter"

All the class, Peter was avoiding contact with Liz, I look at her, she's pretty and smart, she's going to kick ass like me one day. In the end, I had Ethics, nothing important just Plato and Socrates, then I ate my lunch in my usual spot. At P.E. I'm a badass, Steve taught me some moves and how to run without breaking into pieces and also my daily exercise helps me.

"Aren't you tired, Tannie?!?!" Ned shouts in agony trying to do a crunch while Peter helps him

"a little but it feels good" I mentally count 50 and I stop trying to soothe my breathing, I crawl to the mat they are working out "let me tell you, Steve, I mean, Captain America helped me train" when I said it both of their faces change to the best scene I've ever seen

"You're the coolest chick ever!!!" Ned shouts even louder "okay cool no more crunches I'm going to sit right over there" he spins landing on the floor

"So umm... how is living with the Avengers," Peter asks while sitting on the floor "I can totally see myself texting with Captain America"

"HA!" I snort too hard "no way, he hates mobile phones trust me and he is waaaay behind pop culture, I'm just explaining to him who are the Kardashians, he thought it was a music genre"

Peter then starts laughing "unbelievable but well... after all, you are Tony Stark's daughter"

I sigh "sometimes is the best thing, sometimes is a nightmare" With a grunt I stand up "I'm heading to the changing lockers... see you at English!"

_\----------------Flashback at Stark's Expo 2010 (Iron Man 2)-----------_

"Mommy where's Daddy?" I scan the area but he's not there

"he's working baby, he's fine, he'll be with us sooner than we expect" she palms my back and walks faster to the entrance

"Are you coming with us?" A police officer asks my mom eyeing me as well

"No, I'm gonna stay until to park is clear" she nods and I let my eyes observe what I used to think it was the best Expo of all times

All I can see was people running, some people tearing up and a lot of fire

"Baby... are you sure you want to stay with me?" my mom questions me and I tighten my grip 

"Yeah, we'll be okay mom" I smile at her and she sighs just waiting for my dad to appear

Little did I know that the robots spread throughout the expo will be exploding all around us...

What a tremendous feeling for a nine-year-old. The uncertainty of not knowing if my dad will survive and return safe and sound to me. The images of drones flying all over and people injured was part of the nightmare of being Tony Stark's daughter. 

_\------------------end of Flashback-------------_

"Listen, everyone! the class is not dismissed until I say so!" the teacher exclaims but fails when everyone starts rushing out of the classroom

"see you at the club?" I ask Peter

"Yes! yesterday uh, I couldn't come because...I..." he pauses thinking of an excuse and I roll my eyes

"it's okay Peter I know why you didn't come" I naturally say and he abruptly stops staring at me

"what? like...how?He gnaws his bottom lip and his pupils dilate 

"yeah... come on, it was the introduction to the club, we didn't do anything and it was so boring. I actually wanted to skip it too"

He longly sighs and scratches his neck "Oh my God yeah! you already know my secret hehe" He then starts walking and we enter to the classroom

The first hour we just made a huge list of materials we would need at this course, then we all put the benches in a middle circle and the presentation of previous works begin. And yes Morita was right, three people built Automathic back scratchers.

"thank you, Tyler!" Chung chrips "well now...Tannie Stark please" everyone claps and I turn to Peter who is nodding at me 

"okay well... Ummm I built it this in summer break- I say opening a bag and taking out the robot

-ohhhhhh- everyone awes 

"its name is EMMA... and it's for Emergency Machine. This is a medium size but my idea is to make it bigger because it's designed for yeah....emergencies such as fires, floods, earthquakes, and daily accidents. It includes a complete first aid kit inside this part of the belly and its operative system is built on a normal binary algorithm, my wish is that once I perfect it... there is at least one in every building of New York and then of all the country"

The claps emerge, mingling in loud cheering. I nod knowing I killed it. 

"This is amazing Tannie! we weren't expecting less!" Taylor Chung claps walking to awkwardly palm my back

When the bell rang announcing that the second day was over, I quickly pick up my stuff and stroll to the exit

"hey! wait!" Peter then approaches me "before you go, let me tell you that if I was rich I would totally invest in your emergency machines" He flashes a toothy smile, kinda cute...

I snort and offer my hand "A pleasure doing business with you Parker" I shake hands with him

"so I was thinking that we could uh... trade phone numbers just in case we need help with homework?"

"sure! just...don't share it with others" I hand him my phone and I take his 

"no! of course, no" he writes his number on my phone and I do the same on his "here, ready"

"cool, text you later I suppose..." I walk to the car while throwing my hone into my backpack but suddenly I crash with someone "Oh... sorry!"

"ha no sorry, I was a little confused and lost...this is a big school," A really tall guy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes purses his lips at me

I snort "I think you arrived a little bit later, classes finished for today" 

"oh no! I'm here to turn in some papers, tomorrow I'll be early though"

A horn booms all over the street, I turn to look at the owner of the car... figure... it's Happy

"desperate much?" the boy mutters "well I need to..."

"Yeah, sure! mmm I need to go as well, see you soon...?" I shyly wave goodbye at him and quickly enter the car

"since when you are so desperate Happy?" I huff

"since when you are so unpunctual Tannie?" he fires back making me stick my tongue out at him

\---------------------

"what if I alter this part?" I move the hologram of a new model of a robot I'm building

"let me recalibrate the function T" FRIDAY says while I write down some notes "the system is operating normally with a minus 5% of failure"

"really? that's great! let's make it minus 30% shall we?" I grin feeling the ambition and excitement rushing through my body

"I am a genius" I whisper to myself

"And I am the genius who created the genius" obviously, my dad says entering the lab "did you check the fusils?"

"yes"

"the code of chips and the binary set?"

"yes!"

"what about the part underneath the-"

"the fourth and sixth compartment of the first box of cables... yes dad I did" I sigh

"uuuhh you are on fire kid!" he happily claps "here, a gift for you" He hands me an empty carton box

"Oh my god, I wanted this, you know it's the last edition?!" I excitedly chirp

"very funny, but I wanted to tell you that next month we are moving"

"wait what? I thought that the others were uh the only ones moving...?"

"yep, we are taking our shi...I mean, our things and we are moving them to a new place where we are going to live" he explains it as if I was dumb

"what about the tower? it's a clean energy-powered skyscraper dad" I move to table to turn the hologram off

"I know, I designed it... but the place we are moving to is better trust me... I'm surprised Steve hasn't told you about it..." 

"where? Brooklyn?" I huff

"nope, a little far away up north but you'll love it! it's like our Disneyland T" he grabs my shoulder playfully shaking me

"okay dad...actually I don't care if we live in a small cabin or in a big mansion... as long as we are together" I warmly smile at him but he crunches his nose

"that's too corny T" he walks to the door "there are more boxes at the entrance ok? bye bye"

My dad's interruption cut off my inspiration so I take some boxes and begin putting the things I use less and marking the boxes, it took me some hours and then I went to the kitchen and turn the TV on, it was my mom who was live on a press conference about Stark Industries, I make a quick dinner and I eat it silence until my phone rings, a message notification emerge.

I lock my phone and prepare to sleep but before my room, I hear someone opening a door in the main hallway, I take a knife and prepare myself to attack when I spot it was only Vision.

"you scared me!" I touch my heart in a dramatic manner

"Sorry Miss Stark, not my intention" his British accent and the politeness makes me wrinkle my nose

I walk around the kitchen island "please Vision, call me Tannie or just T" 

"very well, _'just T_ '" he proudly smiles knowing he just joked with me "I'm just taking Wanda's boxes to the new place"

"oh sure, go on" From the corner of my eyes I see how he walks but stops seconds later

"you know, you should probably check the third box of the second box of cables at your robot, that'll give you a minus 45% of failure," he says and then walks away

I quickly blink and immediately go to the I+D floor where the lab is, I then spent 3 hours working and I remember sitting on the floor, closing my eyes and sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you I never saw her coming out of the building!" I flutter my eyes hearing Happy's altered voice

"Then where the fricking fork is her?" my dad shouts back

I walk to the living room where the shouts were coming from and scratch my eyes, the drowsy feeling makes me stumble with my own feet

"What time is it?" I say between yawns

"wha... hey! where were you, missy?" my dad comes running at me

"on the I+D floor, working but I obviously fall asleep there, my back is killing me," I say without opening my eyes "now if you don't mind, I need my bed" I slowly stroll my way to my room and shut the door behind me

"She's going to become you" Happy whispers at the other side of the door before I doze off again

\------------------

I quickly run downstairs, I take a donut and head to the lift

"what about your lunch?!!" my mom snorts surprised it's the first time I stayed asleep

"I'm running late, I'll buy something there!" I shout back and get inside the lift

When I find Happy at the street I nudge him and he starts driving to Midtown, I almost choked with the donut but survived. I close the door behind me and wave goodbye, I quickly walk to my locker and see that the guy from yesterday was trying to open it, I just stop some meters away from him. 

"mmm hi!" I raise a little my voice for him to listen "what are you doing? huh?"

He turns at me and smiles "oh hey! it's you! well... I'm trying to open it but I think it's stuck" he continues to force the lock 

"well..." I step closer "maybe because it's my locker?"

He squints his eyes making a confused face "what? no, they even wrote me down the number... look" he hands me a paper and I look at it

"yeah... mine is 896 and maybe if we turn this paper the other way... we have... 968... here" I give back the paper and he looks at it and sighs in embarrassment

He touches his messy hair "well, this is awkward... I almost ruin your locker... and mine is just across from yours..." he points to the other wall with lockers

"oh well, what a coincidence, go and break that lock...go on" I laugh

I open my locker and watch as he opens his and laughs, I take out my books and someone pokes my shoulder, the boy is now beside me.

"Hello again" he mutters "my name is-" but he was interrupted by Morita 

"Classes are beginning! come on everyone! with energy!" he cheerfully claps and I look at the boy who rolls his eyes and then looks at me

"Need to go, running late" he smiles and starts walking away

"hey! what year are you in?!!" I shout at him

"JUNIOR!!!" he shouts opening the door of his classroom

Mmmm junior, he is 16...I stop the thoughts and walk to English. All the class was boring, just a debate about if love is the main topic in Romeo and Juliet, I avoid talking and so as Peter. Next was Biology with Harrington which consisted of a freaking show of plants and a talk about dinosaurs where most of the boys allow their inner child out. Then at Chemistry, I'm dangerous, I know that. Because I love to experiment with everything I can. I was beside Flash much to my disappointment so we started working but one of the Petri glasses fall so I spin to grab it and spot Peter experimenting with some mysterious liquids, he notices me eyeing the weird mix and he hardly gulps stopping everything and nervously smiled at me.

"what's that?" I whisper pointing at the weird mixture

"it's just ummm, nothing actually. I was bored" he whispers back

"hey! Penis Parker just close your mouth" Flash turns to him and whispers

"something you want to share Eugene?" Cobbwell raise his voice, making us turn and do our work

In the end, I see Peter running quickly the other way. So I ramble to the cafeteria, I'm starving. When I step there, all eyes were on me, but the look everyone was giving me it wasn't a look of good attention... it was resentment, angry looks, I knew it was about Sokovia, the topic it's kinda fresh. I walk to the food counters and start picking what I wanted, the cafeteria was now more silent than ever but eh, can't please everyone, it's not my fault, it's not my fault. Then someone pokes my left shoulder so I sigh and turn around, preparing to hear a speech of hate but it was that boy from earlier.

"Hey, you" He smiles with a tray of food in his hands

"hey," I happily say and shake the serious face "how were your first classes?"

"I loved them, I really like school, to be honest" he shrugs "so umm, I have nowhere to sit and people here already have friends so... would you like to sit with me?"

"ReallY' Oh, best decision you could ever make... I... yeah sure, let's go I have a good place for us" 

I walk in front of him leading the way. Before I could open the doors I turn my face and see a bunch of girls sitting around a crying girl... oh... it's Natalie Spencer, sister of Charlie Spencer... a casualty of the Sokovia accident, from what I heard... he was building sustainable houses there.

I gulp, a sting of sadness outpours me. It's not my fault, it's not my fault.

The cool air hits my face, I walk across the damp grass and slump in the benches in front of the field, my usual spot.

"What a view!" he examines all around and sits beside me "it's like we are VIP" He grabs his burger and starts eating, not questioning me why I'm not presenting him to other people "I never told you my name by the way..."

"you look like amm a... Stephen?" I start eating my pizza

"am I a joke to you?" he touches his heart"

"all right! tell me your name then"

"I'm Harley Keener but Harley is ok" he kindly smiles

"nice to meet you Harley...pizza?" I offer and he nods

"maybe half a slice..." he cuts the pizza "you never told me your name... you want some fries?"

"Tannie, my name is Tannie and yes, I was staring at your fries..." I snort

"never heard that name before, I like it"

All the recess we talked about ourselves and what we like, my sense of humour was complemented with his, with so little time we already began a fight of witty comments, we laughed too hard that I even think that now I just have a six-pack like Steve now. We walk back, he has Chemistry, and I have music.

"So Rose Hill, Tennessee, that was a big change huh?" I ask feeling a Deja-vu, I heard that name before...

"It was, but I'm happy here now. It's just my sister, my mom and me so..." he steps in front of his classroom "see you later maybe?"

"of course! bye, Harley!" I wave goodbye and walk to music

When I enter the classroom I see everyone already holding their respective instruments, I see Peter with his flute and I internally laugh, he's so bad that I need to tell him... 

"Hey Tannie!" he flashes a thin smile and I lower myself

"You're holding your flute so wrong Peter" I gently snatch it from his hands and demonstrate him the proper way "like this, see?"

"oh, uh... I've been doing it so wrong... thanks! I suck at this" he stutters and I squeeze his shoulder

"It's the first time someone touches your flute, Parker??!!!" Flash mockingly shouts from the other corner of the classroom and I almost choke when I hear his double sense so I turn to him and fulminate Flash with my stare

"oh! I didn't see you there Tannie...umm you are not... touching... umm Peter's flute of course..." he nervously says, trying to fix it but making it worse

I snort and turn to look at Peter who's ears are red and cheeks are blushed. I just hand him his flute without saying anything. Music and Art were bearable enough, then I head to Robotics and sigh when the only decent person skipped the club, again... so now I have to socialize. Minutes later I begin designing the official blueprints of the EMMA project, my concentration was broken when someone pokes my shoulder. So I spin.

"well, are you stalking me?" I quirk my brow at Harley who's carrying a bunch of papers

"You wish, you are the one stalking me!" he replies slumping beside me

"here, let me help you" I stand up and grab some papers that were almost falling "maybe you need a binder?"

"Probably but my kind of organization is disorganization" He shrugs and all those papers fly all over my desk

"Harley, this is cool" I grab one of his blueprints and raise it "I like how you fusion this part with this one" I point out

"really?" He leans to look at the paper "I like it too! you know, I got this inspiration since I was little, a friend of mine help me with super-advanced tools and yeah..."

"What a friend" I answer listening to his story "You know, if you ever need to work with more super-advanced tools, you can come to my place" I absentmindedly say

"Thanks, Tannie!" he then starts collecting all his papers and begin working

\---------------

"and then I just ran to the river, the bees were all over me and my adrenaline was over the top" Harvey walks with me to the entrance

"and never got stung?" 

"never! but I learned my lesson, not eating honey outside" he scratches his neck, I see Happy and wave at him

"that's me" I point to the car

he laughs "so the desperate driver is your desperate driver?" 

"that's the one" I huff "you need a ride?"

"oh no! I just walk don't worry, thanks though"

"come onnnn!! I insist" and I insisted too much because grab his backpack frogmarching Harvey to the car and Happy's expression is priceless "Hey!"

"Hello Miss" Happy pretends to professional, he grabs his dark glasses and puts them on, I know he's staring at Harley "hello Mr....?"

"Keener but please call me Harley" he smiles at Happy shifting his backpack to his lap

Harley told me he lives in Queens near Highland Park so we were heading there, all the drive we were joking and talking about our robotics ideas.

"Sorry to interrupt but Cooper Ave and local streets are closed because of an accident" Happy announces

"well... what about if we go to my place?" I offer "maybe streets will open in some hours?"

"I don't want to be a burden," Harley says

"good..." Happy whispers but I manage to listen to that

"come on, I can show you everything I have for building robotic things" I throw my hands in the air and he chuckles

"just a for a little while then..." he nods and Happy grunts driving to the tower

When we arrive at the tower I see three trucks of U-haul full of boxes and furniture, the moving was faster than dad told me. I step inside waving at the daytime workers inside and Harley is eyeing everything in awe, when we enter the complex it was almost empty, I stroll to the kitchen and Harley behind me.

"want something? there are frozen vegetables, a weird dish that says paprikash and waffles..." I close the fridge "or take out?"

"last option sounds more appealing," he says leaving his stuff at the counter

We start talking, Harley is trying his best not to blurt a bunch of questions about my home. Then, I hear someone coming in, it's my dad that jogs directly to the bar and pours himself a glass of something, he looks up sensing a pair of eyes watching him and he smirks at me.

"Hey kiddo" he approaches me and instantly catches Harley at the other end of the kitchen "and hello male kiddo..." he says the last thing awkwardly

I see how the face of Harley changes to a surprise one, he totally knows who is Tony Stark and then I notice my dad's face changing as well and he covers his mouth.

"wait there..." my dad points at Harley

"Tony The mechanic!!" Harley shouts sliding from the high bench

"kid Keener!" my dad also shouts "I thought you were throwing potatoes at Rose Hill?" he excitedly palms the back of Harley and I just watch the scene quietly and confused

"still a hobby but after what you did for me... I improved my stuff"

"Can someone explain to me what is happening?" I finally speak and both turn to me

"well, honey... wait how you are here... with her?" my dad points between us waiting for an answer

"He just transferred to Midtown and we just met" I explain and my dad nods

"and Rogers was right, it's a small world after all" he mutters 

"so you are his daughter?" Harley talks to me

"Better and improved" I proudly nod making y dad laugh "so... how you two met?"

"You know the story, about your mom's weird ex"

"Killian..."

"and the fact that I had to fake my death for a while"

"yeah... I was pretty traumatized..."

"while doing so, this fine kid or teenager I must say now... gave me asylum in his garage" 

"he is the friend I told you who gave me those fancy super-advanced tools" Harley now speaks

"well, I wasn't expecting that" I honestly say while scratching my nose

"but hey! you grew up!" my dad turns to Harley

"yeah that is life ya know," Harley remarks making me laugh 

"Are we still connected??" my dad touches his heart and makes a funny face

"shut up," Harley says and my dad laughs even harder, I'm feeling like the third wheel here

"is this lady offered you something?" my dad then points at me "you want a drink?" he says bringing his drink to his lips and I quirk my brow at him "I mean...like Minute Maid or a Capri Sun?"

"it's fine, we just order some take out" Harley sits beside me and my dad approaches us

"T, watch out for this kid, he's a pain in the a-"

"dad!!!!" I interrupt him

"Do you still have panic attacks?" Harley asks suppressing a smile making my dad spin to me

"I'm telling you T, a pain in the private parts" he grabs his glass and walks to his office "I'll be there if you need me. Not throwing potatoes please!" he shouts and closes his office door

"well... that was so bizarre" I finally add

The take out came and we ate at my room, we really had a great time laughing, joking and we begin designing a prototype of a machine, he was really smart and witty, a weird sense of humour. The highlight of the day was his face lighting up when he saw the robotics lab at the tower so we stayed there some minutes but in the end, it wasn't minutes, we were there for three hours. Finally, it was time for him to go so I told Happy if he could drive him and he refused but I blackmailed him with a video I took at the summer of him dancing to the Backstreet Boys so he reluctantly drove Harley.

From my room, I spot Uncle Rhodey walking to my dad. Nat, Steve, and Vision following him minutes later. Everyone with a tired face... no Scrabble today I see, so I decided the only thing to do is homework. I went to bed drooling all over the pillow

_\---I totally know it's a Peter Parker Fanfic but PATIENCE MIDGARDIANS! some drama and confusion is necessary---_


	5. Chapter 5

These two weeks went by so far, since the first day Harley came to my house he never stopped coming, we did our respective Homeworks and then race to the lab to work on our project, and we were really inseparable, at recess, even when I was getting things out my locker he was throwing papers at me. I know how lame this sounds but it feels good to have a friend. Then at the club, I was focused but I was also quite an observer and noticed that Peter started missing the club, I saw him at the hallways and he seemed out of himself and today (Friday) he told me he was quitting the club and that he also quitted Marching band and intends to quit the Academic Decathlon Team. 

"earth to Tannie!!!" Harley moves his hands in front of my face

"oh yeah, sorry just thinking" I then begin to walk again through the hallways "by the way, why haven't you change to your normal clothes...?"

"why? you don't like my yellow shorts? c' mon it's Midtown Pride all over!" he dances making me laugh

"it's not that! you are all sweaty" I step away from him

He snorts "oh really?" he looks down at his blue shirt "oh yeah I'm sweaty, come here give me a hug!" he slowly walks to me so I walk backwards but I stop with some lockers

"go away!! you disgusting sweaty being" I try to stop him with my hands but he's taller

"Give me some loooveeeee!" this little pain in the ass wins and hugs me and yeah he was sweaty

"umm sorry to interrupt you two," a female voice says and I get my head out to see who is

"Hi, Liz!" I smile at her and she eyes both of us

"I just wanted to give you your notebook Harley, you forgot it at Biology" she hands him the notebook but he still has his right arm around me "and to tell you both that last Saturday it was supposed to be Flash's party but he was grounded and rain checked for tomorrow... you are invited" she kindly smiles at us and walks away

I lift up my head to see Harley who was thinking "a penny for your thoughts?"

"Yeah, do you want to go to that party?" he abruptly asks me removing his arm and standing straight in front of me

"really? Do you want to go?"

"only if you go... who else is going to laugh at my stupid jokes?" he ruffles his hair

"They're not stupid... worst than stupid but yeah you got a point there" He rolls his eyes and laughs "let's go to that party tomorrow then"

"Great!!" he runs to the entrance of the school "Today I need to be with my mom but see you tomorrow right?"

"where we're going to see each other, genius?"

"what about if I come to your place and from there Happy can drive us?" he yells back and I nod

I stroll outside, the chilly wind ruffles my hair and crashes with my cheeks. I spot Happy and step inside.

"Hello Happy" I smile at him and notice his sad expression "what is it?"

"The Cap is a little under the weather today... That's all"

\-------------  
I enter the complex and at the big window I see Steve just staring at the city, I then approach him and see he's wearing a black suit and his eyes are red and puffy.

"didn't hear you coming in" he barely says, his blue eyes hold pain

"what happened?"

Steve spins his head to me and then back to the skyline "Today I lost the love of my life" 

Oh, no. I know about this. I read his files once and then he told me how he had a 'whoopee' time with that keen gal named Peggy Carter. I look up at him, tears already rolled down his cheeks but he's not containing them anymore. 

"I just know something Steve... you were so lucky to live at the same time as her, I know...you spent 70 years away from her but just think about how lucky you were again to wake up while she was here...just to see her one more time... "

He clears his throat and pinches his nose "It's just so... uh..."

"One day someone told me that even if our loved ones are far from our hands, from our eyes or from this world... they are never too far away for us love them..."

Steve slightly snorts, he looks at me and huffs "I remember when I told you that... I know, it's just too much today, all of this with Thaddeus Ross..." he pauses

I frown "what about him?" I curiously ask

"You should probably talk to your dad, you need to hear his part first" he grabs a suitcase and I see a plane ticket, he's going to her funeral. "Annoy the other for me and uh... hope I see you again"

He walks to me, short steps and he places a kiss on my head. With pursed lips, he leaves. But the bittersweet goodbye... was like he was actually going forever. I look all over the complex, cold and empty... I text my dad:

I try to quicken my step, my mind submerging in thoughts. In the quiet of my room I begin to pack. Almost four hours and my room is almost empty. Unwillingly I start doing my homework and hear JARVIS greeting my dad, I peek through my door and watch him, the normal sway of his walking is not there. He slumps himself on the couch in the living room so I approach him. 

"Hey T" he sighs

I cock my head and sit on the center table

"Hey dad, you're tired but something is out of place here" 

"what you mean?"

"These past days... I noticed everyone is like... out of here? deep in thoughts... not the usual uh... unity" when I say the last word my dad looks at me and sighs again "and what happened with Thaddeus Ross?"

"How you know about that?" he uncovers his face with a frown in it

I cross my arms "I know a lot about a lot" 

"well, The Avengers now are controlled by more than 130 countries, we can't act on our own"

I gnaw my botton lip and look at his preoccupied eyes "maybe it's for the best?" I say analyzing the situation-

my dad darts his eyes to me, a little surprised by my response "you think so?"

"it's not the worst thing, right? I mean, I don't know the whole situation but uh... it's being kinda hard for people to process what's been happening since Sokovia... I uh, know a girl who lost her brother there... she goes to Midtown and I-"

"Who?"

"Charlie Spencer" I shrug and he brings his head to his arms, his chest letting escape a deep sigh

"Uh, you knew him?" he mutters

"One day I saw him, he was picking his sister... she's crying all the time dad and I feel responsible... crazy, I know... but maybe just maybe taking some responsibility about what happened it's not the worst thing"

"that's exactly what I told them!!!" he exclaims

"who agrees?" 

"Rhodey, Vision, Nat and me" he pats his arc reactor

I knead my brows together at the lack of the other names 

"so... the others are completely against it?" 

"not completely... Wanda believes in Vision and Nat can persuade Steve and he can Persuade Wilson..." he lifts his chin "everything is going to be ok" he stands up and kisses my head "bedtime!!"

"yeah yeah yeah"

I stroll to my room and close the door behind me. My mind overthinking things doesn't help so I decide to text Peter. A small crushing feeling in my stomach forms when I start to think if Peter's going through something and how he abruptly changed the past days. 

_"I'm worried about you so I'm good at advice if you want"_

I lock my phone and try to sleep, I'm doing it again, I'm overthinking, the thing with Ross and The Avengers, Peter, and his weird attitude, a little of social anxiety because of tomorrow's party and even Steve loss. Help.

\-------------------------

With a grunt, I wake up and roll to the other side feeling the cold sheets against my skin. No way I'm going to exercise today. I stay there scrolling through my phone. My body formed into a curl. The room is practically freezing because all my furniture is already gone, only the mattress and my basic things. I check for the quintuple time to see if Peter answered my text but no. I look up at the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"baby are you up?" the smooth voice of my mom appears

I clear my throat "yeah come in mom" I sit upright covering my legs with the blanket

"Good morning beauty" she flashes a small smile and sits beside me lightly rubbing my leg "I see that you're already ready to move huh?"

I rub my eyes and yawn "Pretty much yeah... listen, mom, I wanted to ask you, but you were busy yesterday... can I go to a party today?"

She snorts and cheerfully nods "sure! you're always here or downstairs, be a normal teenager"

"uh Thanks?" I snort "where's dad?"

"he umm he is flying to Berlin right now" she scratches her forehead

"Why?"

"A meeting with some people from the government I think" she stands up "Please Tannie, tell Happy to drive you to that party ok?"

"Sure" I also stand up from my bed and head to my bathroom "see you later then?"

Her phone starts ringing and she nods at me walking away. I prepare myself while eating some cereal then I put some makeup and reluctantly text Flash asking where's his house, then I called Happy and he agreed, I sent him the address and killed some time playing with Friday.

"Do you have any news about Captain America?" I ask to the blue hologram

"Let me check, T... facial recognition systems found him at a Cathedral in Central London accompanied by Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson"

I slowly nod and lean forward

"What about... Peter Parker?" I whisper with a glint of curiosity

"I found 2,305 matches in New York with the name Peter Parker" she adds indirectly asking me to be more specific

"Peter Parker born in 2001, studying at Midtown School of Science and Technology" I recite to her

"A moment T" I again wait for her "No news of him, I see a match in your dad's computer, a file named P.P."

I look up at the hologram in front of me, it's a folder with the initials "What's the probability it can be his?"

"There is a 36% of possibility T" Friday responds and my curiosity peaks yet it's unlikely... my dad won't have something about Peter Parker, right? but before I can ask her to open it Harley enters the complex and I close Friday's interface

"Goodnight Miss Stark" he greets bowing at me making me snort

"Goodnight Mr. Keener" I take his arm and lead him to the lift

"Nice outfit," he says without looking at me

"Nice outfit or nice the one wearing it?" I flutter my eyes and he hums

He looks at me from head to toes and smiles "Definitely the outfit" 

I slap his chest and our laughs mingle

When we are at the street I see Happy waiting and he eyes Harley and sighs in frustration, Harley gets first into the car I try to follow him but Happy stops me.

"Seriously this guy" he whispers

"What about it?" I whisper back and hop inside

All the drive Happy was like Grumpy and I laughed at myself: Happy was grumpy. Ok, no. We arrived at Flash's which was a modern house and already filled with teens, Happy told me he was getting Chinese take out but he would be around this neighborhood in case I need him. Walking through the house we notice that Flash was at the DJ table, everyone was dancing and shouting, a strong smell of liquor hit me, I turn to Harley who's watching everything but a pair of hands poke my back.

"You came!" Liz Toomes shouts "Flash hid the drinks behind his parents bar, they're some snacks, come on dance!" she gently shakes me, Harley still behind me "I'm planning on doing a party but I need to see when my parents won't be at the house, both of you are invited" she flashes her teeth and spins to go with Betty Brandt

"I want a Sprite" I yell, the buzzing of the music is too loud "want anything?" 

"Yeah I come with you"

We make our way through the people, some dancing others just bouncing in his feet. I pour soda in a red cup and see Harley taking a beer and effortlessly opening it

"My mom allows me to drink only beer" he explains

We find a very narrow spot on a couch full of people. We begin talking and talking, then others joined the conversation, it was fun, a different kind of fun I've never experienced. Then a cold hand grabs my wrist and I look up at Liz and Betty who are frogmarch me to the crowded living room. The started persuading me to dance to the rhythm of the beat... social pressure is wild here. So yes, I ended up dancing, my heart beating faster with each jump and heat spreading through all my body. Harley was cheering me from the couch but songs later I pulled him inside the crowd to dance.

\----------

"Good time?" Happy asks leaning against the car while cracking a fortune cookie

"My legs are numb" I snort when I hear my raspy voice for all the shouting and dancing "Are you ok Harley?"

"Too tired to even feel something" he yawns and gets inside the car

We left Harley at his house, his mom thanking us several times and then went to mine. My lids closing and my head falling forward for the sleepiness in my body. I thanked Happy and trudge to my room slumping in the bed not even caring for my clothes and I'm pretty sure I drooled all over again, that or an imaginary dog licked my cheek. 

\------------

The beeping of an alarm wakes me up, I swear I never put an alarm for a fricking Sunday. With hooded eyes I lift my head and see the hologram.

"what???" I grunt at it

"T, your father asked me to remind you to be ready at midday, the last truck for the moving is arriving in 15 minutes and you need to supervise everything," Friday says and I cover myself with the blankets

"uggghh" I groan "five minutes more"

"ok, I'm postponing the reminder in five minutes" Friday announces

"forget it" I quickly leave my bed knowing that Friday won't allow me to sleep again

I promptly prepare a light breakfast with the few things the kitchen have, I change and wait for the truck to arrive.

"Friday, remember the file named P.P.?" I stare at the window drinking the left milk in the glass

"yes T, I reserved it" she shows the folder in front of me

"Open it please" I quickly ask her

"Of course" I wait for more than a minute "It seems that I can't T, there's a code that I can't access, the security protecting it is complex, anything else I can help you with?"

"No, thanks" I whisper but before overthinking it Happy enters the complex instructing the workers of the truck to carry what's left.

"Ready Tannie?" he palms my back

"I'm excited, have you seen the new place?"

"Trust me, once you see it, you won't want to leave" He widens his eyes and grins

The last thing they took was my mattress and my bookshelf, I look around the place, memories of me being raise here and playing with my growing family creates a lump in my throat. I enter the lift and my eyes quickly scan the empty floor. Some workers start waving goodbye to me in the lobby. I hop inside the car. With a tight grip in a box, I stare at the window curious to know where the new place is. The busy part of New York slowly fades behind us, buildings and detached houses too and the car steps into a highway with only trees at its sides. I shrug, probably this new location is better prepared for hostiles threats or whatever. 

I notice that Happy took a shortcut that actually got us lost so I take my phone and play chess. Minutes later, I feel the car slowing down.

"Welcome to your new home Tannie," Happy says and I lift my head only for my jaw to drop

"Are you joking?" I ask in surprise

"I told you ha!" he laughs and drives toward the entrance, or may I say a damn big entrance

Happy helps me get out and I can't stop turning my head everywhere, white walls, ceiling to floor windows. This is like a Hotel... whaaa... I'm speechless. I walk deeper and stop when the letter 'A' is carved on the wall, like the one in the Tower.

"My dad totally overdid it this time" I whisper and help Happy with some boxes from the trunk

"Take those, I take these two, the guys will help us with everything else" he motions me to open the door but I don't know-how

"Put your hand over there" Happy points out at a little square so I do so "just wait... your father configured your fingerprints"

"Ouch!!" I quickly pull away and see that the bio-reader just burned my palm

"Yeah, it happens the first two times" He snorts for the pain expression, the see-through doors open with a swoosh

We step inside and the amount of light coming from all the windows is making me squint my eyes. Happy walks to some big stairs leaving me there looking like a tourist, this is my new house... I go upstairs and see a beautiful modern living room, yeah too many couches. On the other side, I catch a dinner table and then a kitchen. I ramble to other stairs and walk upstairs to search for Happy.

"Hey! this is like a maze..." I shout when I spot him in front of me

"Feels like it isn't it?" He pushes me to go downstairs again and he grunts leaving two boxes beside the kitchen "Come with me, I'm in charge of all the moving and the security stuff...I'm the best tour guide for this house" He lifts his head brushing his black blazer and the tour begins

The whole Facility is divided into two main areas, the housing wing, and the working wing, you can easily go to the third floor and cross a bridge to go to the other area. The housing wing feels so warm though, the decor matches everything, on the same floor where the kitchen is, there's a hallway full of windows that leads to the rooms, it's too long so I decide not to even count the door, maybe more than 10?

"This is your room, the room with an "S" it's your parent's room" he opens the wood door and reveals a beautiful space

My mouth is dry probably because it's been agape all the tour. I spin and see the room. Walls perfectly coated ina steel gray color, tiles of different shades of gray. And windows that go from the ceiling to the middle of the wall. I wince and then blink.

"There's too much light" I quickly scan it, my boxes and furniture already here

"Yes!!!" Happy yells and I spin with a confused face "I told your dad that you will say that!" He laughs kicking aside a box "Look, you have blackout curtains, so you take this switch here and just press it and you can adjust how much light you want ok?"

"Got it, thanks... this thing is also powered with clean energy?"

"Absolutely" He nods and points to the hall "I need to check some stuff at the working wing, you'll be ok?"

"Of course, thanks for the best tour ever" I make him smile and he closes the door behind him

I slowly pace across the room thinking of endless possibilities to decorate it. I see the attached closet for my clothes, a door similar to the other one. I open it peeking my head inside. Oh, a bathroom. White, everything white. I sigh and lean my forehead in the wooden door. I should start unpacking now... maybe food first. 

I ended up getting lost at this compound. The amount of walking makes me think I won't need to exercise ever again if I do this every day. I smile when I finally enter the kitchen. My smile goes wider at the sight of Wanda and Vision.

"Hello!" both turn their faces to me

"T" Vision bows his head and someone embraces me, Wanda's pine scent fills my nostrils

"Miss you Tannie, I'm surrounded by men every single day" she laughs 

But we spin when heavy steps come running to us, Happy is frowning

"What is it, Mr. Hogan?" Vision asks him standing up

Something is wrong, Happy takes a remote control and points it at a wall who opens and reveals a TV, the news channel shows a building in flames, broken windows, firefighters already working.

"That's the Vienna International Centre..." Happy explains "Someone known as The Winter Soldier threw that bomb... everyone was there to talk about the Sok-"

"The Sokovia Accords" I interrupt him "who was there?"

"Natasha but she just called Tony, she's fine"

Vision and Wanda watch the news while I take my phone and call my dad.

"Stark" my dad answers with a blasé tone

"Dad!!" I smile in relief

"T, what's wrong?" he clears his throat

"I just saw what happened in Vienna and with the accords... I have a hunch...it is related to someone of our own-"

"T, you're not wrong... I'm at the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre and one of Steve's old frozen buddy is responsible for this... Nat is coming to assist as well, meanwhile, I need you to be extra careful"

"I know dad..."

"No, listen, Tannie... whatever happens, you need to look out for yourself, I love you kid" he ends the call and I look at the screen of my phone

"Tannie..." Wanda touches my back making me turn to her "Come, I can hear your stomach growling"

Kindly Wanda serves me a traditional Sokovian dish, the air around us is filled with tension, not from me but from Vision and her so as soon as I finished washing the plate I stride to the new room. If I don't want to sleep in the shower tonight I need to start cleaning and organizing everything.

Something is coming and it's not good...


	6. Chapter 6

It's Tuesday now, nothing from my dad, my mom is busy running the company, Steve is hiding I think, and even fricking Peter Parker is weird, so secretive...

"and then I threw him lego pieces all over the floor and he stepped on them" Harley proudly nods

"Are you sure you're not a villain?" I reach my locker and see Peter walking through the crowded hallway so I quickly jog to him and touch his back

"Peter!"

"Hey Tannie" he toothily smiles at me "what's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you received my message...?"

"Uh, umm I lost my phone, I was jumping, I mean I was walking pretty fast and I dropped it..." he scratches his head "what was about?"

"mmm.... nothing, just to tell you that Robotics Lab is not the same without you..." I huff

"Hey!" Harley approaches me and Peter "Hi I'm Harley" he nods to Peter

"Hi, I'm Peter! I should go now... see you at English bye" He makes a hasty exit and I spin to my locker

"He seems... anxious..." Harley says to the air and I nod, he even noticed it

Blah, blah, blah, classes. Not to sound pretentious, because I'm not but the syllabus is a little tedious for me and it's only the third week. I waited for Harvey to finish something in his blueprints and then we decide to change the setting and head to the park. Happy was growling all the way saying he wanted to watch Downtown Abbey but I bought him a pretzel. Not a bad day, to be honest, sunny weather, clear sky. We sat on a bench to do our respective homework and then decided to rent a drone and play with it.

Minutes into the game, I turn my back to some workers who are building a little playground for kids. Harley runs to catch the drone and I laugh at how he tries to jump for it. I slowly spin and the craking sound makes me fully turn. I squint my eyes and the yellow crane begins to shake from its base. I look up at the cabin, a worker is shouting and just like that, the crane is breaking apart, workers and people around start running away.

Apart from the metallic crane collapsing, people are panicking. I catch Harley's voice shouting at me but I can't spot him in the crowd. I begin to walk backwards and the spin to run as fast as I can. From the corner of my eye, I see how the top of the crane is begining to fall exactly where I'm running. Faster, Tannie... whoa, whoa... wha... I look down and see how my feet are not touching the ground. I quickly look up and see Spider-Man carrying me away. I gasp at the swinging motion. Wind hitting my face.

"Don't worry! you're definitely safe here!!" with a deep voice he assures me "you're shaking...!"

"Yeah... I was almost crushed by that thing..." I tight my grip around him and lick my lips "don't let me go, please..."

"No way..." then he shoots another string of web and he rocks us to a building

"Here... it's safe" he gently puts me in a roof just beside the park, the cloud of dust making its way to the sky

"Thank you Spider-Man" I smile brushing my clothes and hair

"Yep no problem" he brings his hands to his hips and I quickly scan the suit

"You did all of that?" I point at his onesie

"I tried...I'm not the best at fashion so..." I snort trying to look deeper in his weird glasses

"Well... I don't know how you do what you do, very curious for sure but you're helping people and I believe that you had a choice... to do nothing or to do something and what you chose... says a lot about you" I kindly smile at him who stares at the floor "Now.... can you bring me down there? please"

"Yes of course!!" he approaches me and I hug him, he webs himself and leaves me on the floor, people watching the scene in amusement

I then walk to where Happy is, Harley is at the phone, both pacing back and forth

"Hey!!" I throw my hands in the air, Happy runs to me, checking my arms expecting a cut, Harley lets a sigh of relief

"Any pain?" Happy asks "you feel bad? a concussion?"

"I'm fine... Spider-Man got me just before that thing fall and crushed me, seriously..."

Happy then rubs his face and order us to get to the car. Harley mentioning me that he got out stuff. Once we reach Harvey's house I step out with him.

"I'm so happy you're alive" He gives me a quick hug "I lost you at the crowd..."

"Well, I'm ok... I still have some adrenaline, heart's beating too fast but I'm fine" I let out a sigh

"See you tomorrow then..." he again hugs me but before breaking the hug he steps in and kisses me in the corner of my mouth letting me in shock, he opens his door without turning to see me and I quickly go to the car, Happy is focused on his pretzel... what just happened?

Happy drops me at my new home and leaves when I enter. I hear someone talking in the kitchen so I quietly go upstairs

"I wish to understand it. The more I do, the less it controls me. One day . . . who knows? I may even control it...." Vision says and then looks at me "Hello Tannie"

"Hey Vision, Wanda" I wave at her "cooking again?"

"It seems is the only thing to do here" she huffs "but I don't know what's in this but it is not paprika. I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be back in 20 minutes, want something T?" I shake my head she walks away but Vision quickly blocks her way

"Alternatively, we could order a pizza? what do you say, Tannie" he says gazing at Wanda's eyes

"sounds cool" I shrug

"Vision, are you not letting me leave?" Wanda quietly speaks to him, I look to the side unsure to go away or stay

"It is a question of safety," 

Bad move, Vision.

"I can protect myself" she blurts to Vision challenging him with her eyes

he holds her arm "Not yours. Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are on a . . . more secured foundation"

I give one step backwards trying to discreetly leave the scene

"And what do you want?" they are inches away reminding me of what happened earlier

"For people to see you . . . as I do" he finally says and she touches her head in frustration and storms off to her room

What an awkward situation... I look at vision who seems disappointed, he tries to follow her but just like he stopped her, I stop him.

"Trust me on this one... give her some time" I whisper to him

"Yes, you're right, maybe in an hour right?" he innocently asks me

"Yeah probably but use the door, not walls" I advise him

He goes away and I see that the thing they were cooking was still on, I ended up eating that even though that pizza suggestion was good. My phone starts ringing and I see it's my dad, I quickly answer.

"Dad!!! Oh my god, you never texted me back! are you ok?!" no answer just noises "dad??"

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" I hear my dad talking his voice sounds far away so he's not talking to me, he probably speed-dialed me by accident "I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely"

What is he talking about? I plug my earphones to listen better.

"FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most" my dad explains

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war" Steve's voice pops through the line and I sigh in relief he's alive and with my dad 

"See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to . . . what do you call it? That's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"

why an olive branch?

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her..."

"We're kinda . . . well, not kinda..." my dad pauses and I pay more attention to this part

"Pregnant?"

What?

"No. Definitely not." Good! I think "We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault"

WHAT??!! that's why these days I haven't seen them together? what?

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't know. What about Tannie?"

"She's fine, I know how family relationships can destroy someone, won't tell her"

Seriously dad?

"A few years ago, I almost lost her and my own child, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to mop up HYDRA . . . and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose my girls. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference"

I hear some interference so I stand up and walk next to the windows

"In her defense, I'm a handful. Yet, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work" he finally adds

"You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single. I would've loved to tell him that he would have a granddaughter...-" Steve says, for a minute I get confused but the remembered the timelapse

"Oh, really? You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you"

"I don't mean to make things difficult."

What things Steve?

"I know because you're a very polite person"

"If I see a situation pointed south . . . I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could"

"No, you don't" my dad quickly adds

"No, I don't. Sometimes..."

-Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth. But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far, nothing's happened that can't be undone, if you sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center . . . instead of a Wakandan prison"

Who's Barnes? the "old frozen buddy" my dad talked about?

"I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards" Steve sighs

"Sure. Once we put out the PR fire, those documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated"

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" when Steves mentions her name I turn quickly to see if she's near but no

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound, currently. Vision's keeping her company"

Not the best idea dad...

"Oh God, Tony! Every time. Every time I think you see things the right way" Steve raises his voice making me jump a little

"What? It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There are worse ways to protect people"

There's a lap pool? Happy never showed me that

"Protection? Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony"

"She's not a US citizen," my dad says

"Oh, come on, Tony" angry Steve is new

"And they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction"

Oh, dad, you didn't

"She's a kid!" Steves shouts again

"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'm doing what has to be done . . . to stave off something worse" I flinch at his shouts, this is new for me

"You keep telling yourself that... Hate to break up the set" I hear a door opening

What I do know, I should probably hang up, I mean I listen to that but... ok I'm overthinking. I hang up and start analyzing the situation but I don't have a lot to work with.

"Friday?" I call and move to the living room

"Hello T" a voice comes in the middle of the chessboard "as you can see Mr. Stark also moved me here"

"Great! because I need you... search for files of a man named Barnes, please"

"Just a second... I have a match at the files Mrs. Romanoff freed from SHIELD, would you want to see them?"

"yes!"

Friday then displays a whole bunch of holograms with too much information, videos, and pictures.

"looks that I have a lot of homework..."

I spent the end of the day reading everything I could about Barnes, his recent activity and his imprisonment exactly at the Terrorist Centre my dad is in. I reach to the point of exhaustion, my mind can't take anything more and it looks is already night. Don't overthink just sleep. I just hope everyone is ok. 

\-----------

I wake up and try to find the gym, much to my laziness I try to walk at the treadmill, I quickly grab a granola bar and juice and prepare myself for another day of school while my dad is fighting with Steve. A knock at my door appears.

"Come in!!" I finally put a sweater on and see it's my mom and all I want to tell her is that I know about her and dad but maybe it's not the best option "oh, Mom!"

"Baby come here!" she hugs me "Oh I'm so happy that you're here! how was the moving?" she gently touches my hair

"Quite simple actually, but now I need to unpack every box here" I point at the boxes "I haven't seen you in a while mom"

"I... I know baby. I regret that trust me but I have an important thing to tell you... you know that there's a working wing here?"

I nod "yeah Happy showed me"

"well... now, most of the things I do as the CEO now I'll do them here! we'll be closer" She shrieks and I sigh 

"That's all I want mom... for all to be closer," I say feeling a pressure in my chest

"I should go now, Happy is already in front, have a good day T, love you" she leaves me and a red light starts flashing in one of my walls

"T, I just got new information about James Barnes seconds ago, the database has been updated" Friday appears

"Show me" I say

A news channel projected in the hologram shows the facility where my dad was, I start feeling nervous.

"Friday, translate, please"

_"James Barnes, the suspect in the UN Vienna bombing escaped custody today. Also missing Avenger Captain Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson"_

Oh no, they split ways...


	7. Chapter 7

"What about this verse on page 17?... yes, Miss Lorens..."

Gradually, their voices fade into the background with each thought I have, my eyes exploring my notebook as the most entertaining thing in the world. I feel a sting in my bottom lip. I've beeing bitting it intently. Worried.

' _psss'_ I hear someone at my right _'pssssss!'_

I turn to see Peter who waves at me so I wave back to him, he gets his phone out and signals me to do it too

I wait for an answer but when I turn to see him, Mr. Solis is asking for his phone, Peter nods and gives it to him. I wince and mutter a " _sorry_ ". At biology and Chemistry, I waited for him to talk to me but I think he's shyer than I thought. At recess, I look for Harley... 

Harley! Oh shit.

What about what happened yesterday? Maybe I shouldn't overthink or maybe I should? I sigh leaning against my locker waiting for him. Fast steps across the hall and he rushes to his locker.

"You've been waiting a lot?" he catches his breath opening his locker and putting back his books

"Nope, just a century maybe. But don't worry"

"ha ha funny" he closes his locker and walks to me, my hands already clammy "are you ok?"

"Yes, just hungry" I mumble and he claps in excitement

So we walk to the cafeteria for him to get his food.

"So ummm, are we not going to discuss the fact that you kissed the corner of my lips?"

 _'Just rip off the band-aid, Tannie... being like that will save you lots of horrid moments'_ Nat voice sounds in my mind

He almost drops his tray and looks at me "I was planning to talk to you at our usual spot..." his blue eyes dancing to both sides

As quietly like we never are, we pace to the benches to sit down

"Do you mind that while we talk I begin to eat?" I say already with my sandwich in my hand

"Dig in....... I like you" he adds exactly when I try to take a bite of my sandwich, I stop and look at him

"Holy shit" I simply say

"Well... that's a reaction" he laughs and starts eating

"Is that no one ever told me they like me before" I snort and cross my leg

"That's not true! many guys from my year always talk about you and that they already told you to go on a date with them but you said no"

"What??! no! they never did that" I confess "Seriously they talk about me?" I ask in surprise taking another bite

He rubs his temple "Yeah... they see you like an heiress or something yet everyone is a little uh... unsure to talk with you... you know, for your attitude"

I quirk a brow "My attitude? what attitude?"

"You're very intimidating and absolutely direct and trust me, I've dealt with your dad but you're something else..."

I snort " proceed with the compliments, please"

Harley rolls his eyes and swallows "listen... you don't have to say anything ok? but that's the latest..."

I shift and look at his eyes "I think I need to uh think deeply all of this but if it helps... I don't hate you" I click my tongue and he laughs

"What about if we don't make it awkward?" 

I sigh in relief "Hell yes please!!"

\---------------

Music, blah, blah. Art and Robotics, fortunately, went by fast. Harley told me that his distant cousins were visiting so he needs to go and help his mom. I quickly jog out and find Happy.

"How was school?"

"Not a bad day today" I smile at him "You know something about dad?"

"Yep, he just called me... he's coming here in some hours, his flight arrives at 5:30 am"

I buckle my seatbelt and sigh "Great! good news then... I miss him"

When I arrive I prepare myself some food and knock Wanda's door and leave her a tray with comfort food. I then go to do my homework while I search with Friday more news about Steve but they're off the radar. Minutes into variables I lift my head with the sudden reminder that there's a lap pool so I grab a towel and a swimsuit and start looking for it, 20 minutes later I finally discover the room. Still with the same white walls and marble tiles.

Already preparing for sleep I text with Harley who is mocking his cousins, I set an alarm earlier to see my dad. 

\--------------

I growl at the sound but quickly my mind remembers that my dad is almost arriving. I change and kill the rest of the time preparing breakfast. I hear the doors sliding and I quickly run to the shadowy figure.

"Dad!!" I jump hugging him tightly 

"T!!" he returns the hug palming softly in my back "I'm so glad you're safe"

_A crane almost crushed me but ok..._

"There was an accident at the centre you were in... are you ok? apart from that black eye"

"super-duper! now I'm an active-duty non-combatant and it feels weird" he says gently pushing me to walk with him upstairs "So uh... do you like this place?"

"I do, I'm still discovering shortcuts... oh, I made breakfast if you want"

"uh, yes... toast" he grabs a slice and some strawberry preserve and starts eating "how's your mom?"

I gulp looking at his knitted brows "she's been busy these days but she seems fine, I guess uh, so what's your plan for today?"

"Going to Queens" he simply says filling his mouth with more food

"Why?"

"Oh, I need to talk to a friend there and I'll grab some pizza on the way back" he states "What's your plan T?"

"Well... today I have an Algebra quiz but I'm me so..."

"What do you know about Spider-man?" he suddenly asks "Pop culture is your thing, right?"

"umm I just know that everyone talks about him... they call him the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I t's so weird because he webs and hangs all around the city dad, I don't know how he does it"

my dad grabs a napkin rubbing his mouth "So... you think he's a good person?" 

"Yeah, he helps grandmas and cats, but he needs to seriously change that onesie he wears" I laugh "and maybe the glasses..."

"So now you're Joan Rivers or something?" he says and I slap him on his arm "I'll be at my new office ok?"

I grab my backpack "and I'll be at school, love you"

I walk to the car and see Happy there, all the way to Midtown he told me about the new episode of Downtown Abbey. With long steps, I walk to my locker and then to Geometry running into Ned.

"Hey, Ned! ready for some geometry?"

"Of course! I printed our work, I'll handle it don't worry"

"Thanks, so... have you seen Peter lately?"

he shifts his backpack in his shoulder "Yeah, why?"

"You're his best friend and maybe you know what is bothering him...?" I whisper stepping into the classroom settling in our seats

"I also told him he seemed strange and distracted" whispers back rapidly nodding "but he told me he feels the pressure of everything right now..."

I frown at that "It seems that's his generic answer for everything"

"...Maybe his body is changing or something..." he pauses looking at me for what he just said and both of us blurt in laughter

\--------------

I search and I search and I search. Where the Flying fork is locker 1184? I moan in relief when I spot his neatly brushed-back hair and slim figure.

I stride towards him "Peter!"

He rubs his forehead "Tannie hey! it's physics right?" 

"Yeah, it is... ready for the first Algebra quiz?"

"Totally, I've been studying nonstop" he smiles "by the way, thank you for offering me advise" His eyes dart to my face for just a second

"Sure, when you feel ready I'll be there, by the way, I like your pizza slash equation shirt" A toothy smile forms in his face and then someone grabs my shoulders making me flinch

"'Sup, Peter! Tannie..." Harley smiles at me squeezing my shoulder

"Hey! I-I see you in class" Peter awkwardly steps away from his locker into the crowd

I jerk my head "What's up Keener?" 

"Just to tell you that you look decent today" he bounces in his feet

I snort "Is that your way of telling me I look nice?" I poke his chest making him laugh

He quickly walks to the other way of the hallway and spins to me "Nah don't flatter yourself" he's gone with a wink and my cheeks suddenly feel hot

I enter to Physics with a little smile plastered on my face.

"I like your smile T" Flash winks at me and as fast as the smile formed in my face it drops away

"Thanks, Eugene" I singsong his real name knowing he hates being called like that

Throughout the class, I tried to answer all the questions with the intention of getting Peter's attention and annoy him but he was deep thinking. While going to Algebra I rush to sit and review one last time the important stuff, yes I consider myself a Know-it-all.

"ok class! listen up, I'll give you the questions and some blank sheets for you to fill, complete name and date, no cheating please" the teacher instructs 

I'm not trying to brag or anything but in less than fifteen minutes I finished the quiz. Earning some looks from the people in the class including Peter. I was allowed to wait in the hallway so I sit down on the floor leaning against the lockers. Absentmindedly scrolling through my phone.

"That was fast" 

A pair of blue sneakers appear in front of me. I look up and see Peter bouncing on his feet

"Come, sit" I move a little for him to sit

"Thanks... care to tell me how on earth you did it so fast?" he leans the back of his head against the metal doors 

"Oh, that's all my brain" I snort "ok that sounded cocky... but you also finished fast"

"I uh like exams... it's silly I know"

"No, it's not... I like them as well, the best part is when you see everyone stressed and confused" he laughs stronger and I throw my arms in the air " finally! a true laugh! I did it!"

he clears his throat "Yeah... you did..." 

"Have you talk to Liz?"

A sudden shade of pink crawls to his cheeks "Oh...ummm... no... why?"

"Maybe you should? she's a senior I get it but she's cool, you're cool... I don't see anything wrong"

A faint goofy smile appears in his face "Yeah, she is... what about Harrold? is Harrold?"

"Oh, you mean Harley? what about him"

He rolls his eyes. First time I see him flashing some sassiness. 

"I think he likes you, he seems nice"

"He is... but I don't know... I am a handful" I shrug wrinkling my nose

"If someone wants to be with you... in the end, they'll be with you, you know what I mean? maybe not, I suck at advising" we laugh seeing how more people are coming out of the classroom. 

"Hey, Penis Parker!" Flash walks past us holding a hall pass

"I'm gonna kill him" I whisper 

"Get in line, Tannie"

\-------------

I spent recess with Harley again at the benches, then I went to the changing lockers for P.E. I'm currently playing volleyball with some girls while boys are stupidly daring each other to climb a rope.

"wuuuu Tannie! show them who's the best" I hear a shout at the end of the benches, the voice echoes all around the gym

Soft giggles from the girls beside me. I spin and see Harley leaning against the wall so I quickly jog to him

"a lot of enthusiasm I see..."

"You need a cheerleader, moral support" he smiles scanning me from head to toes "never seen you in sports uniform..."

I grunt and walk backwards "Please don't be a pervert and stare at my legs"

\------------

I feel how my head falls forwards but someone pokes my arm to stay awake. I flutter my eyes and realize I'm still in Ethics. I turn and see Peter.

"Thanks" I whisper rubbing my cheeks "what's that?" I jerk my head to something coming out of his backpack

"Uh, Ned asked me if he could borrow my DVD... he just returned it to me"

"Oh... is that a new backpack? I've seen at least three different in the last days"

he scratches the back of his neck "I ummm... I'm clumsy so... I spill coffee or milk..." 

"So... now that you don't have any clubs... what do you do the last period?" I slightly lean to him careful that the teacher doesn't notice us

"I-I go to the library and do my homework so when classes end I already finished everything" he assures me

\----------

Making my way to the street, I receive a text from Happy saying he's stuck with work between the compound and the tower and that I can take the subway only if I call him at every point. I rush across the street fully enjoying the freedom I'm granted today. I bounce with a smile on my face. Just walking through busy streets like a normal person even enjoying the traffic noise from the city. I take out my phone and open the GPS to walk to the nearest subway station. I study the route and decide to take the shortcut. 

Kinda lame if I think about it. A New Yorker who doesn't know how city life is? Pitiful. 

Minutes into the shortcut and debating if I got lost or not, I stop in a corner just in front of a set of buildings. I pinch the screen of the map and sigh in annoyance but my eyes stop in a bright orange spot just across the street. A car. An Audi. My dad's Audi. What? I jump back and quickly hide behind a pillar, only peeking my head. He's getting out and reads something on his phone. He enters the third building. When his figure is gone I cross the street and start following him. 

The music inside is loud and the chattering of people echoes everywhere. I stop when I see him in front of the lift. Rapidly he enters and once the doors shut I read the counter... and it stops on the sixth floor. I gasp and use the emergency stairs, dodging people who are blocking the way up. He's visiting his friend, I guess.

I catch my breath when I arrive on the floor. I warily open the door and peek inside. He's just stepping out of the lift so I follow him quietly hiding behind a wall. He stops in a door, knocking only twice. A woman answers, I only cath her hair because my phone starts ringing and my heart skips a beat. I pat my pocket and quickly answer.

"He-hello??" I whisper covering my mouth to stifle the sound

"Young lady, I thought we had an agreement?" Happy says in the other line

"I was about to call you!, I'm entering the subway and I know signal could be bad in here" I chirp trying to sound as innocent as I can

"Good, I calculate at least ten stations, ok? be careful" 

I hurriedly end the call and spin to see where my dad was standing but he's no longer there and the door is shut. I slide myself to the floor and just wait. So... hs friend is a woman, huh? Minutes later I hear the buzz of the lift. Slowly, the doors slide open and I spot the familiar backpack with orange coating on its sides and the DVD Player.

"oh fuck!" I whisper and try to get up but I slip on the floor and quickly turn my back on him

Peter?

He lives here? 

I lift my head to see where he's going and What. The. Hell? he opens the door my dad just knocked on... What? What is happening?... the only thing to do now is to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

40

fricking

minutes

sitting on the floor waiting for my dad to get out, waiting for some answers, thinking about what he's there where Peter Parker lives...

"Yeah, I know my way out" dad's voice rings in the hall and I hear the door creaking "Thanks for that walnut date loaf May! Peter needs to talk to you about an excursion coming up!" I see through a corner that my dad closes the door. What I do know? should I follow him? or should I knock on Peter's door...

As soon as he enters the lift, I take out my phone and call Happy.

"Hap, hey...where are you?"

"In the tower now, security stuff"

I sigh not taking my eyes from the door "well, just wanted to tell you I'm just arriving at the house, safe and sound"

"Oh god, that's great, do not tell your dad about this ok?"

"Of course, I'm going to eat something and just do homework, have fun" I end the call and step in front of the apartment debating whether to knock or not

But I do knock. Instinctively I knock. And feel panic running in my veins. What should I tell him? I need to think of an excuse quickly. But I'm startled when the door opens revealing the same woman I saw. Wavy hair with soft highlights, white blouse and she's young.

"Hello!" She flashes her pearly teeth at me

"He-Hey, I'm Tannie and I'm looking for Peter Parker uh ... I... need his help with a tech situation" I smile at her, she seems nice

"Oh of course dear, come in. I'm May, Peter's aunt" She crooks her hand for me to step in "Is Peter waiting for you?"

I rub my hands nervously "Yes! he... is" 

"Perfect, I'm preparing some salad if you want to... want something to drink?" she walks to the kitchen and quickly scan the area "oh! I know what you'll love, I prepared some walnut date loaf, pretty good recommendations" she winks at me in the kitchen 

I nod "Yes please, you're very kind" I smile at her and she offers me a plate with a piece of loaf

She gently pushes me in front of the hall "C' mere... that's his door" she points out

I mouth a soft 'thank you' and proceed to step further. Quickly opening the door. The first thing I catch a glimpse of is his very messy desk. I slide myself inside and shut the door behind me. He looks up sitting n his chair and he almost falls

"Ta...Tannie! what are you doing here?" he clears his throat trying to stop his wobbly voice

"I need help with a project and I asked Ned for your address...I hope that's ok..." I innocently shrug and he stands up walking in front of me

"oh yeah sure!" he rubs his hands in his pants and quickly spins to awkwardly organize the chaotic blankets in his twin bed "please take a sit, sorry it's a little messy hehe"

I snort and stride to perch myself in the edge of the bed "it's ok... nice house, your aunt is friendly and young..." I bring the small piece of food to my mouth

"Maybe you shouldn't eat that" he points at the loaf in my mouth "she's not the best cook" he breathily laughs and the bitter taste actually confirms it but I painfully swallow it "so... uh, what do you need help with?" he shifts in his chair 

"Oh yeah" I take my backpack and open it, taking a notebook 

It's now or never

"I'm stuck in this question you see... what was my dad doing here?" I dart my eyes to his contracted pupils and unblinking eyes

"wha... what do you mean... Tannie?" he coughs and slumps his back against the chair

"I saw my dad's car downstairs and then I followed him and he comes here and it happens that this is where you live... coincidence?"

"He... umm... I applied for a internship at your dad's foundation October foundation?"

"September" I correct

"That and uh ... I got accepted so he came here to congratulate me and to tell me about a trip I'm doing...work yeah" He stares back at me, still no blinking, I see how he doesn't even flinch when he speaks 

Well, you got your answers spying Tannie. Was waiting for something juicier.

I scratch my head "Oh... cool I guess...well, congratulations Peter. My dad's a little tricky to work with but you'll be great. Wait, wait... a trip?"

He leans forward, shoulders and hands relaxing "Yeah is part of the internship, to Germany..." 

Germany? isn't where the Barnes/Rogers situation is taking place?

I quickly blink "When are you going?"

"He told me that tomorrow... so I don't know for how many days may be just the weekend? Need to talk to May though"

I stay quiet processing everything, what are my dad's intentions? Something smells fishy.

His snort breaks my train of thoughts "You really don't need help with something right?"

"mmm nope, just an excuse"

A knock outside his door booms and I close my backpack again

"Come in!!" Peter shouts

I rapidly scan his bedroom. Dartboard in his wall. Thick books about Algebra and clothes and shoes swinging in the racks of his built-on closet.

"Hi, guys just checking in!" May slowly waves at us 

"Everything is fine, Peter helped me, he's so smart" I stand up placing my backpack in my back "I need to go now but I'll see you tomorrow, thanks for the help"

"You're leaving?" Peter lifts his brows

"Yeah, my dad will worry where I am" I spin to May "but thank you for the loaf and for receiving me"

"Anytime honey, let me walk you to the door" she palms my back

I leave the building immersed in thoughts and questions without answers. An internship, a trip to Germany? I walk to the crowded subway breathing the thick and hot air below. After some minutes of being squished between people, I finally step outside where the crisp air of the day hits the light layer of sweat in the back of my neck. I hurry up and walk across the big garden. I place my hand in the bio-reader and tiptoe to my room.

I stay still for a moment, catching my breath and throwing my backpack aside. The sound of steps coming closer makes me slide to the corner of my bed. The door opens revealing my dad.

"Hey!"

"T... where were you? thought you were at the D+A room but no?

"I just arrived from Harley's house... this robotic thing we're doing it's time-consuming" I gulp

He nods and strolls sitting beside me "oh yeah! how is he by the way?"

"He's fine, a pain the 'private parts'"

He snorts gently patting my head "Told you...listen, I'm flying today again to Germany..."

I sigh rubbing my temple "Something smells fishy, dad"

He winces sniffing his hands "Are you sure? I ate sushi in the car but I washed my hands"

"I'm serious dad, what are you not telling me? something is wrong, first the bomb, then Barnes scaping and Steve and Sam following him?"

"It's way more complicated than that Tannie," he tells me with a serious voice

"Then try me, I can't stand being in the dark and not when it's about people I love"

He rocks himself in the mattress and sighs "Let's just say that Steve is wrong about a lot of things ok? he's protecting a dangerous man who was years ago his best friend but that man doesn't even recognize him now and I need to stop him before he actually goes from Captain America to the Criminal of America"

My eyes go wide "You're going to arrest him?"

"I-I don't know but, I have some plans. Time is running and let's just say that the United States of America gave me 36 hours to control this situation... Tannie, please... this situation is bad..." he stands up and walks to the door "I need to go now, take care"

With that, he leaves the compound. I silently stare at the jet waiting for him. His body steps inside and I lean my forehead against the glass. Maybe I can talk to Steve? Sam? This is going to end badly... I can feel it. I look up at the sound of the turbines and the jet takes off.

The sudden remembrance of what I said to Spider-Man yesterday pops into my mind. I have two choices. To do nothing or to try to do something. A deep sigh full of frustration escapes my lips and I walk to my room again, unwillingly taking my books to start studying.

Flipping pages and devouring the chapters, dusk begins to settle outside the compound. The rumble of my stomach waking me so I pace to the kitchen spotting Wanda reading a book and a very creepy Vision staring at her. I start preparing a sandwich when the boom of an explosion makes my body jump. All pairs of eyes fixated outside where a cloud of smoke and fire starts growing.

I quickly jog to the window, Wanda following behind "What is it?"

"Both stay here, please" Vision goes through the window to check

I open my mouth to ask Wanda but in the blink of an eye, she briskly spins me behind her. I see how she compels a knife and throws it. My eyes manage to catch the fast moment and the air stops in my throat seeing Clint pushing the knife away.

"Guess I shoulda knocked" 

I jog next to him. Giving him an ' _it's been a while'_ hug

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Wanda gasps probably relieved she didn't kill him

Clint rapidly walks forward "Disappointing my kids" He shoots arrows to both sides of the room "I'm supposed to go water-skiing. Cap needs our help. Come on" He grabs Wanda's arm but stops in his feet turning to me "Lock the doors, you stay here, didn't see anything"

But before I could protest Vision goes through the wall. 

"Clint! You should not be here"

With a sigh, he fully spins around"Really? I retire for, what, like five minutes, and it all goes to shit" his eyes leaving Vision and go to me "you didn't hear that"

"Please consider the consequences of your action" Vision slowly walks meters from us

"Okay, they're considered" suddenly Vision is electrocuted by the arrows Clint threw making me flinch at the sound "Okay, we gotta go"

I bet my eyes are as wide as they could be, I'm seeing the scene not knowing what should I do. I see how Clint runs but Wanda regretfully sees the tensed body of Vison under the shocks.

"It's this way" Clint points

"I've caused enough problems," Wanda says with her thick accent, Clint frowns jogging to her

"You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you wanna mope, can go to high school"

"Hey!!" I gasp 

"Sorry kid...You wanna make amends, you get off your ass... shit!" Vision breaks from the electric field with the mind stone and immediately pushes Clint to the floor. 

Wanda spins to me "maybe you should go to your room...?"

I nod walking backwards around the fight scenario in front of me "yeah, don't worry I'll be there and I won't say a thing" she nods gratefully 

Clint's grunts are behind me as I walk to the hall. My lips curving at the crazy idea I have. I reach to my room but only lock the doorknob and close it from the outside.

"I'm doing this...I'm doing this..."I whisper to myself pondering what I'm just about to do

I get out of the house only with the clothes I'm wearing and my phone, I see a car parked outside... this is where they plan to leave, luckily it's unlocked so I open the trunk and get inside. Yep, this is my plan. I rock my body to a more comfortable position and kick whatever is pinching t my back. I take out my phone and text Happy:

After some minutes Clint's disembodied voice appears "Come on" 

I cover my mouth hearing how the doors shut. The engine begins to vibrate and the car moves forward. There's no turning back this time. I'm going to where they're going. Period

"What's our next stop?" Wanda asks the same question I have

"San Francisco, California... I know a guy who lent me a jet" 

The drive was short and I hear Clint getting of the car and Wanda as well. 

"There's a convenience store, you want anything? there's no food at the plane" Clint's voice sounds closer to the back of the car

"I come with you, need some gum," Wanda says and I wait at least two minutes

I half-open the trunk slowly peeking through the small opening. The blinking lights of the small store at the end of the area. With a double check that there's no one there, I fully open the trunk and swing my legs to the ground and close it behind me. My breath getting heavier as I spin to search for the jet Clint was talking about. My legs start running as soon as I spot it in the corner of the runway. I see the attached stairs so I get inside. My eyes hurriedly scan the space to find where I could myself in. 

I lower myself to see the pair getting out of the store so I crawl to the end of the jet. I look up to find a closet just in front of the bathroom. I open it and smile when I see it's the perfect size to get in. A small area for me to sit. I curl my body to the confined space and quickly close the door sliding the lock. No light coming inside.

Clint and Wanda start talking but the closet door stifles their voices. In silence, the jet begins to move and the turbines high pitch sound begins to fill the air. Slowly, my body feels the tilting of the takeoff, my stomach rumbling until I doze off. 

My head bangs with the wall so I instantly wake up from the pain.

"Auch!" I rub the back of my head uncomfortable stretching my back

"His house's over there, I'll park this thing here...let me go talk to him..." Clint says just in front of the closet I'm in

10 minutes

15 minutes

I lean my ear to the door to hear properly

"Seriously he remembers me? that's so cool man!" someone says with excitement

"yeah yeah, make yourself comfortable, it's a long flight"

"Oh hi! I'm Scott Lang!"

"Wanda Maximoff"

"Wait..." Scott pauses and I hear he walks closer to the closet

Shit

"are those Hot Cheetos? Man, I love them, can I have some?"

"Uh, sure..."

I want Hot Cheetos too...

It's been an eternity now and I'm getting tempted to play something on my phone but I don't have too much battery so I try to sleep. What time is it in New York? 6:30 am, I should put my world clock to the German time zone now... I'm going to sleep, it's the only thing to do here.

Again my head bangs into the wall making me twist my eyes in pain.

"We're here"

No kidding Clint

"Let me see if I can start a car so we can go to the airport"

"Hey, wake up Scott, we're here" Wanda whispers and I try to stay as quiet as possible to hear

"Jesus, that was so fast, I'm so sleepy right now... by the way, where are we going?"

"Need your help tiny man," Clint says

"It's Ant-man" the man called Scotts corrects. Their voices fading away

There's silence. So I lightly open the door and peek once again, it's empty. I crawl to the door which luckily it's still connected with some stairs. I peer my eyes and see them walking to the parking lot beside the jet. I take advantage that they're facing back at me so I run downstairs quietly following them. I stop when they stop, hiding behind a car. I lift my head and see Clint trying to open the door of a white van. Two kicks more and it slides open motioning Scott and Wanda to get in.

How on earth I'm going to get there?

"Wait!" I hear Scott yelling "I need to go to the bathroom, please"

Clint groans in frustration "Why You didn't go on the plane?" 

"I was sleeping genius, jet lag is a bitch!" I softly laugh at his statement and see Clint rolling his eyes

"Well go on, we don't have much time" Clint sighs and walks away, taking his phone and dialing

Now it's only you Wanda...

She rambles through the parking lot only to lean against the other side of the van. This is my chance.

I lower myself as if I'm squatting. Slowly, I approach the van and look to where Clint is. Still talking and Scott meters away. I pinch my lips getting one foot inside praying it doesn't creak. I slide into the back of the van and crawl below the last pair of seats. I curl my legs to my chest and scoot all the way to the corner so no one can see me. Fortunately, the seats in front of me are blocking the sight

"Thanks, guys, my bladder is thankful with you," Scott says sitting in the seats in front of me

"Iugh" Wanda whispers, her voice farther than Scott's 

"Ok, next stop Leipzig/Halle airport," Clint says and I pat my pocket and take my phone to search for the airport. 

Stupid, I know. But it's until I see the small dot of where I am is when it fully hits me that I'm in fricking Germany and probably grounded until my 80th birthday.

"I'll be sleeping ok? ok..." Scott mumbles

The drive was quiet, except for my stomach twisting in despair. I feel how the van turns too many times until it stops.

"... We're here, level B2, yeah see you in some minutes Cap"Clint breaks the silent atmosphere " they're coming"

"Good... should I wake him?" Wanda snorts

"Nah, let him dream with ants a little bit longer"

It wasn't that long. A rusty engine pops just outside. Another car is approaching. The driver's and co-pilot's door open so I try as hard as I can to hear what's happening outside.

"Cap" Clint speaks, a knot in my chest knowing I'm going to see Steve

"You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice" His gravelly voice appears

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt" Clint answers

"Thanks for having my back"

"It was time to get off my ass" Wanda speaks

"How about our other recruit?" Steve asks

I hear someone walking to the van and sliding the door, making the light abruptly appear.

"He's rarin' to go...Had to put a little coffee in him, but... he should be good"

I see Scott's body abruptly getting up

"What timezone is this?" Scott says with a drowsy voice

"Come on... Come on..." Clint says and I see Scott walking away leaving the door open

"Captain America!!"

"Mr. Lang"

"It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow! This is awesome! Captain America!... I know you, too. You're great!... Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so . . . thanks for thinking of me...Hey, man!" Scott's wobbly voice makes me smile

"What's up, Tic Tac?" Oh man, Sam is here too...

"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I-"

"It was a great audition, but it'll . . . it'll never happen again" Sam laughs

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asks Scott and I try to slide out of the narrow space

"Something about some . . . psycho-assassins?"

I stop. What? what is he talking about? they must have talked about it while I was sleeping.

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man" Steve adds

_Now or never Tannie..._

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott says 

I cough a little and try to stretch my numb legs gaining some balance and peeking my head out

"Hi!" I simply say and everyone's eyes widen looking at me, even Sam jumping back

Scott raises his hands "oh God! I swear we didn't kidnap a girl!... I don't even know her!!"

Steve sighs, his shoulders heavily dropping "no... that's Tony Stark's daughter" Steve says staring at me


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh! hi! nice to meet you, Scott Lang" Scott shakes my hand not caring about how everyone's eyes are deathly staring at me

"Tannie Stark, a pleasure" I smile at him and a pair of combat boots makes me lift my eyes

Steve shakes his head in disbelief "What the he... what in the world are you doing here, Tannie?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok... you get off the radar and all of that bomb situation and then the Terrorist Centre..."

"How exactly did you get to the truck?" Clint says with parted lips

I open my mouth to answer but Wanda quickly follows the interrogation

"I thought I told you to stay in your room?"

Again, I'm about to answer but my eyes travel to the end of the scene. I jump back looking at the one and only Winter Soldier, James Barnes getting out of the blue car. Steve spins following my eye line 

"He's not dangerous Tannie, he was brainwashed by HYDRA that obliged him to do terrible things, it's not his fault-"

I rub my jaw nodding at his explanation "ok..."

"You little stowaway, you need to leave T, it's not safe here" Sam steps closer with crossed arms

"No can do" I answer "I don't even how to return"

"You're going to stay here ok? Knowing you... your dad doesn't know you're here" Steve says

"You know me so well"

"Here, take this, it's a com, you can talk with us ok?" 

"I'll make sure to bring her back," Clint says nodding to Steve

"I have a daughter so... I can take care of her too" Scotts says giving me thumbs ups

Steve spins to me, blue eyes flickering with worry "You look pale, you feeling ok?" 

"I haven't eaten in a while so... the Hot Cheetos were haunting me" I snort 

"Hot Cheetos are the best" Scott nods in agreement

"We should get moving," James Barnes says with a husky voice echoing in the parking lot

"We got a chopper lined up," Clint says and turns to me "This time, stay here..."

Suddenly a voice starts speaking in German:

_"Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren."_

"They're evacuating the airport" Barnes translates

"Stark" Sam whispers and I quirk a brow

"Stark?" Scott says in confusion looking at me

"my dad?"

"Suit up" Steve orders

With a gentle push, Clint guides me inside the van. This time properly sitting in the seat. Wanda shakes her head at me and with her powers he shuts the door. I groan annoyed just seeing how everyone begins to leave. Once they're out of my sigh, I start kicking the door. Really? I'm starving here!

I move myself to the driver's seat and lift my legs to begin kicking the windshield. I start remembering that when I made my self into a ball at the back of the van, I saw a rusty spanner. So I take it and start hitting the window glass over and over again until it shatters. I peek my head to see the handle that is melted. Courtesy of Wanda.

I kick it a few times more and the lock flies away. A moan escapes my lips, I can stretch now. For a bit, I stand still debating where should I go. My legs guide me to the edge of the parking building with the sight of the big runway of the airport. But something else... two figures. No. three bodies standing in the middle of what it seems a private runway.

Steve's suited up talking to my dad and Uncle Rhodey? I move to the right my hands sliding across the tubes and my eyes not moving away from the scene. Then a black body steps in and oh, Nat is here too and a weird guy in a black suit jumps gracefully. I lean forward to catch anything they're saying.

"UNDEROOS!!"

I look up to the swinging body in the air. A graceful backflip and it's Spider-Man shooting a web, stealing Steve's shield and binding his hands.

_No way, no way, no way. Oh, shit. Now I know.._

I feel my mouth drying for how ope it is. I grunt because I can't catch what they're saying but the yell that stops me from blinking is all I can hear.

"I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart!!"

Oh

I see then an arrow breaking the web on Steve's hands and something hitting Spider-Man and turning as a man. What the hell is that dude? Everyone starts running. My dad propers himself near the building I'm in so I run to the van What should I do? I-I can't do anything, I'm useless at this point. Fuck.

I step into the van sliding forwards but before hitting against the seats I block the hit with my arms. I spin to look at what made me slip and see a small artifact. Metal case and a red button on top. Someone must've dropped it. I take it and pause... 

Tannie, nothing good can come from pushing a red button, you're not stupid. 

I sigh and throw the artifact to the seat. I swing my legs and throw my head back thinking what to do. I jump when an explosion boom just meters from the parking building so I try to get out but loudly gasp when I see how the little button on the artifact hits the floor. I shut my eyes close waiting for a detonation of some kind but nothing happens.

I flutter my eyes and sigh in relief. I step again out of the van, however, a blast thunders behind me and the pressure of something makes me fly away smashing me to the ground and everything goes black.

\-------------

"ohhh" I touch my head without opening my eyes "what was that?"

I open my eyes adjusting to the foggy scene in front of me but quickly shut them when a flash of bright fluorescent lights appear. My eyes burn and I rub them. Without opening them I squat and try to gain balance. I squint my eyes almost falling backwards. Different kinds of luminescent streaks of lights, purple, red, orange, green, blue. Like a whole Universe inside it. 

_Just like that wormhole in New York_

My hair slowly moves. I can feel with my whole body the light force of attraction that portal is creating and **PUM!** just like that the van is absorbed. I crawl backwards, my eyes attached to whatever is happening in front of me. I spin and start jogging to the rail. My hands a little shaky but the grip is tight. I hurriedly pat my pocket and feel the small circle. I place it in my ear.

"umm, guys? someone?"

"oh Hi Tannie" Scott says between wheezes, "How's the life in that van?"

"Uh, well something came up... there's like a portal thing that just absorbed the van and it has this attraction field, it's gaining power... a lot." I gulp and scoot closer to the tubes

"Oh shoot!" Scott yells

"What's wrong Tic-Tac?! "Sam breathily yells "Are you okay Tannie?"

"Tannie?" A shrill voice pops through the line but I can't recognize it

"I-I don't know but this is taking everything, the roof looks it's about to collapse!!" My feet then start to float towards the portal "Oh my god! it's pulling me!!!"

"Tannie hang on! I'm coming, uggh my wings are stuck with a web!" Sam yells again "resist Tannie!!"

"...What?Tannie? where is she?" My dad's orotund voice makes me gasp, he must be beside Sam "What is going on, Wilson!?!"

I see my whole body fully levitating, legs pointed directly to the big portal. The roof is now seconds away from being totally absorbed by that thing. Sam's voice explaining something to my dad is now background noise. I grip myself tighter to the tube but it's as if someone is grabbing my legs. My shoulders burn and in an instant, my arms let go of the rail.

"AAAAHHHHH!" 

I see my body getting sucked by the portal, I look up and see how the parking place is getting away as I enter. As a reflex, I curl my legs to my chest and shut my eyes close expecting to crash into something. But then I only feel my body floating. I quickly open my eyes, my orbs burning with the sight of lights surrounding me, I relax my legs and try to catch my breath but there's no air. As if I'm underwater. An impatient gulp burns my throat, my nails digging in my palms. Oh god. Help me.

My body achingly cramps with the lack of air but then something smashes my back. I shut my eyes feeling how I flip and my whole faces get stuck into something that feels like foam. In an attempt to breathe, I swallow that foam. My tastebuds are not capable to taste the thick consistency and a tormenting feeling creeps all over my foggy thoughts. I keep swallowing searching for any raft of real oxygen. My hands hitting intently the foamy thing my head it's stuck in. Feels like I'm drowning. I'm dying, I guess.

A stifled grunt of pain flows out of my lips when something else hits me harder. An ardent fluid sliding in my back. All of my consciousness slowly fading away but with the only strength my body has, I try my best to push my head out of whatever it's stuck in. A wild force pushes me away, another thing hits me on my side. Maybe four times I'm thrown and smashed against hard surfaces. My chest is hit by a powerful force that pushes me away. My mind sliding into nothingness.

\-------------

Blurry images spinning around me

No sound

As if I'm in a nonstopping roundabout 

I flick my eyes. A dry cough escaping my throat and a slimy orange liquid splashing all over my chest. All I can do is cough until my clothes are soaked in whatever that is. I bring my hands in front of my face. I have for hands now? oh, my vision is bad... For the cutting pain in my back, I know my body is starting to wake up from numbness. No one heard me screaming? No one saw me being sucked into that portal?

The portal!

I lift my eyes but it's gone. As if nothing happened. I rapidly blink, I wince in pain fora raw piercing feeling in my ear. I remove the com, shattered in tiny pieces. From the corner of my eyes, I see a giant body, meters from where I am. What? What's that?

With uneven steps and slightly tripping with my own feet. I manage to stand where I was previously watching Steve and my dad talking. The parking building I'm in is now full of debris and collapsed pillars. A sudden wave of nausea fills my stomach. The floor is moving below me and the weight of my head quickly unbalances me forwards, just falling into the void towards the concrete,

_"I got her!"_

\-------------

A clean, almost plastic-ish antiseptical scent fills my nostrils. My eyelids softly flutter adjusting to the artificial lights and the white scenery I'm in. A faint beeping beside me and the cotton subbing my skin. I'm in a hospital room...? I spot the limp body on the couch next to me. My mom perched in the corner, chest rising and falling. I rock my hips backwards and properly sit upright. I watch through the window and see the horizon full of trees and cloudy sky. I'm in the compound, in New York...

Quickly I gulp and pat my legs and arms to see If I'm ok. Yes, I am. I don't feel dizzy. I don't feel pain. Murmurs pop through the door and it slides open revealing my dad, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. An arm in a sling. He spins inside but stops in his tracks looking right at me.

"Tannie..."

I only lift my hand "Hi, Dad"

A profound sigh leaves his throat and he walks next to me. With his spare hand, he rubs my head and slumps in the chair.

"What happened? Do you remember? I heard Wilson talking to you and then... Gosh... I thought you were gone"

What happened? I can't remember

"I-I don't... I don't remember. I just know that I got sucked by a portal, dad just like the New York wormhole"

"I talked to Lang... you accidentally entered the Quantum Realm... and Bruce is not here to help me figure out what the heck that means..."

"I can't remember, "I say again "I just know what it felt like... like death all over me and pure pain then I do remember waking up but then falling...?" I gnaw my lips in frustration

"Don't overwork yourself... not now. God Tannie... what were you doing there?" he tilts his head waiting for an answer

"I wanted to know both sides of the situation... I wanted to talk to Steve, he's stubborn and I don't know... I knew something wrong would happen..."

My dad stands up walking to the end of the hospital bed but never taking his eyes from me

"You're alive that's the best thing right now" he looks to the floor, slightly bouncing back and forwards

Something else happened

"What is it?" I ask darting my eyes to him

"Rhodey is... very badly injured... doctors say paralysis is happening"

My hands stifle the loud gasp coming from my mouth

NO

"Steve is gone with Barnes, Thadeous Ross is coming for Nat, they have Wanda, Lang, Barton, and Wilson arrested..." He tugs the hem of his jacket, rapidly blinking as he explains

So I push the blankets away and make my way to the end of the mattress to hold his calloused hand

"Everything is going to be, ok... I-I'll make it ok" he squeezes my hand avoiding my stare

"I love you, dad... how uh, I returned here? How long I was sleeping?"

"Slept the whole flight, you've only been here two hours... not a single cut in your body" he spins to the door and only turns his head at me "I need to talk to some people. Wake up your mom, she'll be happy to see you're alive"

I watch him leave. I take my phone on the nightstand. Is Sunday? what the... Fucking timezones. I hesitate but finally, I wake up my mom who immediately starts pouring tears. My arms constantly receiving soft slaps from her. Questioning me how did I manage to go to Germany on my own. She pushes me to the mattress and checks the vitals at least a thousand times. After her brittle voice composes, she explains that I must stay the night in check, even if doctors agree I'm absolutely good to go. Reluctantly, I agree. Minutes later she leaves the room to give me finally something to eat. 

I swing my legs to the floor. My feet flinching at the cold tiles. Why I'm not in pain? I mean, I don't want to be in pain but I should be, right? I got sucked by a portal and who knows what happened there.

"Hello, badass," a female voice says behind me and I turn to see Nat

"Oh, Nat!" I stride to hug her "wait, my dad told me they're coming for you."

"And I told your dad that I'm not the one that needs to watch their backs" she winks at me "Don't change the subject...I'm gonna ask this once... How...the...hell... you came to Germany? And why?" 

"I saw the opportunity and I took it, I climbed into a car, a plane and a van and I was there...Long story short, I wanted to talk to Steve, I thought what he was doing was bad but then his best friend was brainwashed so..."

She rolls her eyes pinching her nose "you know what would happen to you dad and your mom if they lose you?"

I slowly nod feeling the weight of the scolding session "I know... maybe I was more focused in other things than that but I also know that I'm young but not stupid Nat" I whisper back 

She straightens herself "Punching the way out of something is never the best thing... at least not with family" 

"Dad told me about uncle Rhodey..."

Her chest quickly rises and falls with a deep sigh "yeah, another thing to worry about" she rubs her forehead "they're moving him to Columbia Medical tomorrow... it's not a goodbye ok? stay in school and be a pain in the ass for your dad ok?"

A loud smack of her lips in my hair rumbles in the room

"You're going underground?" I ask her as she walks away

"You said it yourself, the government is coming for me and I have some things to solve first" with a final wink her body leaves the room too

Everyone leaves

"What are you doing up T?!" my mom enters the room with food in each hand, a bag of Hot Cheetos in the tray

I stretch my arms in the air "I'm feeling so good mom, nothing hurts, see?

She points to the mattress "Come and eat with me now" 

Moments later my mom had to leave. While finishing, no. Devouring the food. I began staring at the window and the quiet landscape in front. A little mosquito flying outside crashing into the glass...

A little bug

A bug

Like a Spider... Spider-Man!

I trip with my own feet as I make my way out of the room. No one's outside so I run as fast as I can holding the patient gown I'm wearing, threatening to fall from my body. My room already unlocked. I step into the shower instantly relaxing as the flow hits my body. I hurriedly change, my hair dripping droplets of water all over the hall. I push the main doors and start the marathon of my life to the main gates. 

If I already went to Germany without my parent's consent then... going to Queens it's nothing. 

Shit, I forgot my phone... I run to the nearest station and jog downstairs

I'm coming, Peter.


	10. Chapter 10

_*knock*_

_*knock*_

_*knock*_

"Oh hello, honey! Tannie, right?" May's fruity voice greets me grabbing my arm and dragging me inside "come on, it's freezing outside"

I softly thank her while eyeing the noiseless apartment. Only the dim light of a floor lamp illuminates the living room. I hear how she closes the door and she appears walking to the couch and grabbing a book 

"I'm sorry it's a little late but it won't be long, I promise"

She slumps on the couch and smiles at me "Oh, please. Don't worry Tannie, the tough guy is right in his room... oh and uh, do you know anything about a fight?"

_Shiiiiiit. How does she know?_

I stop in my track and turn to her "a fight? uh, what fight?"

She brushes a strand of hair behind her ear "Peter got into a fight with a guy named Steve just after arriving from the trip... you happen to know him?"

I slowly shake my head "Uh-uh... I-I..."

"Yeah, don't worry, you go..." she smiles and opens her book to read

I swallow and spin to the small hall with three doors. I step in front of the door and take the handle. With a deep breath, I try to open the door as quiet as possible. I peek my head and notice Peter sitting on his bed rubbing his right eye, lightly wincing and wrinkling his nose.

"Who hit you?" I ask

Peter squeals throwing his arms in the air. The ice wrapped in the towel flies in front of my feet

"Geez! you scared me!!" he swings his legs to stand up and I lower myself to reach for the ice and towel "Wha-what are you uh doing here? are you ok?"

"I am..." I hand him the towel and block of ice

"Thanks... uh a guy from Brooklyn" He spins perching himself in the edge of his bed

I hum and close the door behind me "how was the trip to Germany?"

"oh! it was great! I saw a lot of things... yeah" 

I turn around to look at him, his red sweatshirt is a little damp for the droplets of molten ice.

"We need to talk, Peter... or should I say Spider-Man?"

His Adam apple throbs "Wha...what? What are you talking about?" his posture stiffing as I walk in front of him

"You can't escape from me so let's talk" I sit beside him and his eyes following my moves

"What part did you like the most? When you took Steve's shield or when that giant man appeared?"

He scratches the back of his neck and fully turns his body to me "Tannie... OH GOD, I KNEW YOU WERE THERE!" he yells in a whisper "That guy with the wings was talking to you and then, and then I was acting cool. You know? And oh, your dad was sooooo freaked out about something, first I thought it was for his friend in the other armor but something else was bothering him... but it was you! I felt it!"

I snort hearing his fast speed and nod "Yeah, I sneaked in... all the way to Germany. I saw you fighting and webbing... you really need to tell me how you do that"

Peter brings his hands to his head in disbelief, his chest heavily rising and falling.

"It was so crazy! I stole his shield haha!!" In a flash, he jumps from the bed and starts pacing side to side "I was free to fight everyone, I mean, the ones in Cap's Team... do you, uh call him Steve or Cap? And then, your dad was like ' _here a minor upgrade_ ' with amazing eyes and it's so comfortable"

I rock myself in his bed "You had fun, huh? Glad my dad listened to me about that first onesie you were wearing" I laugh throwing my face to hs pillows

Peter slaps his hands in his legs "What?! you, you were the one telling him I was wearing a onesie? It's a bodysuit..."

I laugh as hard as I can, Peter following seconds later and the muscles of my stomach hurting and even a tear threatening to leave my eye. Peter stops and runs to his desk snatching his laptop.

"Oh and I filmed everything! Happy told me I couldn't show it to anyone but... you are Iron Man's daughter so technically I can show you, right?" 

I sit upright and move aside for him to sit beside me "Happy was there?... you know Happy?"

"Yeah, great man, he was there with me all the way too" he opens his computer "uh... here it is, I named it 'WWC 2016' " He gently places the computer in my lap and pushes play

Letters appear showing "A film by Peter Parker"

 _"New York. Queens. It's a rough borough, but hey, it's home"_ Peter speaks in a fake gravelly voice

I then see Happy driving him to my dad's jet, I laugh at Peter's innocence and Happy's frustration. Peter pauses the video and I turn to look at him. 

"It was so cool Tannie, maybe not the part of being in a plane, but the next part it's funny... see"

A magnificent closeup of Happy snoring as there's no tomorrow

"This is art" I whisper to Peter who nos in agreement

Peter speaks about not knowing what he's doing there, probably at that time I was sneaking into the white van with Clint, Wanda, and Scott. Peter then says " _Something about Captain America going crazy"_. I sigh and continue to watch it. I laugh when Happy says " _we're not roommates_ "

I snort pointing to the screen "see! that's definitely a onesie!"

Peter rolls his eyes nudging me. I laugh and continue to watch the homemade video. The metal-ish suitcase with his new suit. Peter jumping up and down with excitement. I see the other perspective of the airport fight. Me being meters away.

"I was watching that at the roof of the parking lot" I mutter, Peter nods not taking his eyes from the screen 

The fighting thing ends and then it changes to my dad, Peter pauses the video again.

"All this part with your dad was this morning when I landed" Peter explains while resuming the video

I watch closely the last part and laugh when my dad says a very inappropriate thing. It abruptly ends and Peter closes his computer pushing it aside.

"Mad editing skills, Parker"

He smiles "That was the best trip ever! seriously Tannie, and your dad let me keep the suit!" He whispers gripping my arm excited as hell

"So, you're an Avenger" I smile at him

Peter Parker... An Avenger

He sighs rubbing his brow "I... think so... yeah"

"I'm so happy for you. You seem to know what you're doing" I stand up and spin to him "your secret is obviously safe with me ok?"

"Thanks... thank you, Tannie" he stands up awkwardly swinging his arms 

I point at his eye "I'm glad you're not badly injured"

He brings his hands to his pockets "Wait, you're fine, right? I heard black Widow saying you had some kind of accident?"

I tilt my head "Yeah, let's just say that a portal opened and it sucked me in, can't remember what happened there and then I got sucked out and today I woke up feeling as nothing happened"

"Well, I'm also glad you're not badly injured" a smile creeps in his face, small dimples appearing

I feel a small wave of heat forming in my cheeks "Do you mind if I just see your suit? pleaseeeee?" I singsong and Peter nods running to his bed and retrieving the suitcase 

I watch how he unlocks it and the suit is neatly folded inside. My eyes widen and my fingers trace the soft yet elastic blue with red fabric

"This is so cool... it doesn't feel like polyester... this is amazing" I shake my head waking up from the admiration and stand up again "I should go now... my mom thinks I'm the hospital"

Peter snorts closing the suitcase and walks to his door as if he's blocking the way "aren't you a little sneaky?"

I huff walking in front of him "Oh... look who's talking, Spider-Man"

I lean forward, my hand on Peter's side aiming to grab the door handle but Peter mistakes the gesture and brings his arms to my back giving me a hug.

"I'm just uh... trying to open the door" I awkwardly whisper and Peter jumps pulling apart. His brows drawn together, his forehead wrinkling

"Weird... is that like a family trait or something?" he whispers back 

I snort and pat his shoulder "See you tomorrow, Peter..." I leave him in his room and walk to the living room where May is still reading "Thanks again, May... good night!"

"Bye honey, take care!"

I close the door behind me and lean against it... What now?

_Maybe you should run to your house before someone finds out you left again._

\-----------

I wake up at the hospital bed. The shaft of light enters the room, I lazily walk to my actual room and prepare myself for another week of school. The last stop is the kitchen where I grab a bowl of cereal. Then my phone rings. A message notification.

I smile seeing the small but meaningful interaction. T then walk to the entrance where Happy is sitting in the driver's seat eating a sandwich

"Hey! how was your weekend?"

"Eh, I have better weekends... I was working all the time"

_Yeah, you were with Peter in Germany._

He jerks his head "What did you do apart of sneaking into a car, a plane, and a van?"

I chuckle "My dad told you?"

"Oh yeah... he told me everything, what is it then? 3 years grounded? five?"

I flash him a small smirk "None... at least until now... he's too busy fighting his best friend and my mom is more worried about my wellbeing" I say hopping inside the car

Throughout the drive, Happy told me my dad was now in Siberia and told me that he has his eyes on me if I plan to go there but I assured him that I had enough of going to foreign countries. He drops me off in the same spot and I walk to the school. The sight of people meeting again after a normal weekend is too weird to see. My weekend wasn't normal at all. Then I see Harley's tall figure waiting for me in the middle of the hall.

"Stranger Stark, missed you on Friday. Are you ok?"

I feel like a million bucks. I went to Germany, saw my family fighting and splitting. Then a portal sucked me inside an-

"Yeah, thanks. I got this massive stomachache, but I'm fine now" I explain and we walks to our respective lockers

A loud crash against the metal door beside me makes me jump and see a pair of sneakers. 

"Helloooo" Peter slowly waves at me, a thin line of a smile in his face

"Hey, Peter" My eyes stop in his barely noticeable bruise around his eye "That was fast..."

Peter understands what I'm talking about and he steps closer to my face "It's a Spider thing actually... cells evolve faster

I open my mouth agape and bring my index finger to his skin "Whoa... amazing"

"Hey man!" Harley steps beside me patting Peter's arm

Peter jerks his head and I bring my finger down "'sup, Harrold!"

"Harley" he quickly corrects

Peter nods and looks at me "See you where the acute angles reside"

I snort and see him walking backwards and spinning to the classroom

"What's his deal?" Harley asks raising an eyebrow

"Oh, just geometry stuff" I close my locker and turn to Harley "See you later ok?"

"Yeah sure, go and study angles...?" He awkwardly winces and walks away

As soon as I enter the classroom I wave at Ned who offers me a genuine smile. Peter is seating behind me and broadly smiles when he notices me. He points to the seat next to him and I slide there throwing my backpack to the floor.

"Hey..." he mutters to me 

"Hey..." I whisper back 

"So umm, I was thinking that maybe you can si-" 

But before he can continue the teacher raises his voice and we start working. At the end of the class, I lower myself to grab my pen but my arm accidentally pushes my notebooks to the ground. But Peter in a quick response, effortlessly stretches his arm to catch them. I softly thank him and finally wait outside the classroom while Peter says bye to Ned.

"Ready! Let's go" he says rocking his arms back and forth

"I was thinking that you saved me from that cane accident" I utter 

Peter turns to look at me, his cheeks turning red "oh yeah! I did, didn't know it was you until I saw your backpack hehe"

"Well, I already thanked Spider-Man but... Thank you, Peter" I stare at his brown orbs 

"uh, that's... no big deal, Tannie" he nervously rubs his neck "and I should be thanking you too"

"Why?"

"The pep talk you gave me there... about choices... it gave me a lot of strength to accept what came later...you know..."

I playfully nudge his arm, a breathily laugh escaping his lips "told you I was good at advising"

"Want to sit next to me in Ethics?"

I stop reaching the door "uhum, love to"

In sync, we slump in our seats. Half paying attention to the teacher and half whispering about nonsense things. Without even asking again, we sit together next class. Minutes before the bell buzzes announcing recess is starting, Peter asks me if I want to join him and Ned. I nod containing the warm feeling of happiness. Yes, countless people have asked to join them in the cafeteria and I kindly accepted the offers but the conversations always begin and end with the same questions and after some weeks of jumping from tables to tables, it got monotonous so that's when I decided to go to the benches by my own and have some peace and quietness. 

"Ready to mock the athletes?" Harley's voice breaks me from my thoughts

"Oh, 'bout that, I need to catch up with homework and some exercises of last Friday, Warren told me that I missed an important lesson"

Harley quickly nods "oh yeah! no worries... I know how much physics means to you" His eyes travel behind me and he clears his throat "See you at Robotics"

I nod already turning to leave but he steps closer and kisses my cheek and strides away. Blushing seems it's my talent now.

"Ready, Stark?" Peter asks reading an article in a science magazine

"Yep, let's go"

It's been a long time since I don't step into the cafeteria. Multiple pairs of eyes dart to me as I walk to the end of the big room. I slide in the chair across Ned while Peter walks around and slumps with a sigh beside his best friend. Ned offers a tray to Peter who offers it to me. We begin eating while Ned reads some jokes he found on the web making me and Peter almost spill our drinks. Then someone pokes my shoulder and notice Liz Toomes along with Betty.

"Hi girls" Betty unhurriedly waves at me

"You missed algebra the other day and I just wanted to offer you my notes, we kinda did a lot..." she smiles, god she's kind "Right Peter?"

I turn to stare at him who is choking in his own tongue "yeah, yeah... a lot of notes and numbers..." he stutters rapidly blinking at me

I snort and spin to her "Thanks, Liz, you're so kind" she hands me her notebook and watches Peter hypnotized face

"I like your shirt" she adds and sways away where her friends are 

"Yeah... it's from the flea market...-" Peter mutters watching her leave

"Dude... you need to perfect your game, you're lame," Ned says eating a sandwich

"I'm so not!" Peter whispers and looks at me "What do you think?"

I stare at him, suppressing my sarcastic comments, god, his game is lame... "I should say that... I really like the school lunch" I dig into the bowl of grapes and Peter huffs

Do you know what was lame? Music and art, I love art in general but honestly, Midtown is better at science. When art is over I see Peter waiting for me at the door.

"I need to go now..." he whispers pointing at the end of the hall

"No clubs for you... you are... going to work at the Stark internship right?" I place my words carefully for him to understand

He pauses a moment and then nods knowing what I'm talking about "yeah! yeah! a lot of work!"

"Swing safely" I wink and he giggles and spins to the doors

At Robotics I sit next to Harley who, weirdly is scooting closer to me and often placing his hand in my shoulder or arm. Not annoying but weird. We work on our project and I explain to him that my mom wants to have a girls' night so he understands he can't come to the new house today. We walk to the street, my eyes spotting the shiny black car but before I could stroll there, Harley rapidly kisses my cheek again and runs away.

I frown, he caught me off guard. When I get inside the car, Happy immediately takes off his glasses and turns in his seat to stare at me.

"Did he...? did he just kissed your cheek?"

I shrug flattering my lashes at him "Harley?"

"NOOOO, prince William! of course, Harley... did he?"

"Yeah, he did... it's called politeness or civility, I think" I reply and he huffs starting the engine

He drops me off and I enter immediately smelling something delicious being cooked, I go to the kitchen where my mom is cheerfully swaying her hips along with her humming. Oh god, it's been ages since the image of her not being completely and totally drawn to her office. We eat together while I narrate her about everything I did in my little adventure to Germany, earning millions of eye-rolling but she listened. After that, we move to the living room where I began doing homework whilst she starts devouring a new book. 

An hour and a half later, we choose to watch 'While you were sleeping'. Our belly laughs fade when a loud boom echoes downstairs. We walk in front of the stairs and two figures appear. Happy helping my dad walk. Bruises and dried blood all over his face but the hurt in his eyes is far more noticeable. My mom gasps running downstairs and helping him. He's touching his chest in agony, more specifically, his arc reactor.

"What ugh... happened?" My mom wheezes while taking my dad's weight

"His arc reactor is shattered"


	11. Chapter 11

They guide my dad to lay on the couch. My mom desperately rips his shirt only to reveal a big bruise already forming all over his arc reactor. Tiny fragments of glass encrusted around his chest. He comes like this all the way from Siberia?

My dad winces in pain "Happy, in my office ugh... there's a suitcase beside a leafblower. Please bring it... take your time"

Happy rapidly nods and walks to the hall but spins to us "Why you have a leafblower in your office, Tony... that's weird" after his statement he runs away

I kneel beside him trying to comfort him if that's even possible.

"Tony... what happened?" my mom removes his hair from his forehead

he closes his eyes at the touch of my mom's hand "umm, let's just say that Captain America and Iron Man have big differences" 

"Steve did this?" I whisper pointing my eyes to his bloody chest

He nods avoiding my stare. Steve.... did this? Why? What truly happened in Siberia?

My eyes start filling with tears. I rapidly blink trying not to even sniff. When Happy returns my dad manages to stand upright still a little hunches forward. My mom and Happy perch on the couch next to him and I don't move from the floor analyzing how he starts fixing the broken arc reactor, its glow fading but then glimmering.

"What happened Tony?" A plummy voice appears from nowhere and Vision's body passes through the wall to us

"Cap went a little too far" he clears his throat not looking at him "care to help Vis?"

"Oh no, I think I already helped enough with James..." his synthetic pupils contracting

"Don't...just don't" my dad huffs pushing the screwdriver aside "that stone you have there has power enough to help initiate my arc reactor"

"You saw what happened Tony" Vision argues 

"You told me you were distracted I get it, but now you re all alone here and I need you... T... please" he signals me to help him stand

I hurriedly support his weight in my body and I spin to look at Vision

"Vision... please..." his synthetic pupils now expand and he sighs

We stumble until the middle of the living room. My mom quickly supporting him from the other side while Happy holds his back. Vision flies in front of us. A loud noise erupts from his forehead and the stone emits blinding yellow beam that quickly hits his arc reactor. My dad squeals but all of us support his body. It's only seconds until the room is dim again and my dad sighs patting his chest.

"Fresh as a Daisy" He smiles striding to shake hands with Vision who nods at us and flies away "Now I'm going to work" - he tries to walk to the lab but my mom stops him-

My mom jumps to block his way "Uh-uh Tony, you almost die, again! you need to rest!" her piercing eyes burning in his face

He stretches his arms to his feet "But I'm fine! see?"

My mom grunts and rubs her head "You are so much like your daughter"

My dad turns to me and smiles "Should we tell her that there's a book of genetics in the library?" he spins to her "You should give it a try!"

My mom slaps his chest and he chuckles running to his lab. Happy hugs us goodbye and I check the time. It's late so I kiss her goodnight and stroll to my room. Already at my bed, I do a final scroll at the recent news. I gnaw my lip staring at the contact name, debating if he's still awake or not but I tap it anyway. 

"Hey Tannie" He says between gasps "...sorry, I almost fall" he catches his breath

I manage to hear the background noise that is becoming sharper

"Where are you?"

"I just climbed to my apartment roof, can't sleep so I think patrolling the neighborhood is the best thing to do right now, hold on I'm gonna put you on speaker... ready"

I curl my legs to my chest under the blankets "so... what's up with your neighborhood? any bad guys?"

"I saw someone throwing trash at the street but no, no one" 

"well... bad people will find a way to go around the laws... you'll find plenty at some point" I assure him

I hear him snort "... where did you get that? you were not kidding about the advising thing, huh?"

"You know... I pay attention to ethics... Plato said that..." I laugh "See you tomorrow ok? oh! I almost forgot... when I visited you, I saw a lovely navy blue shirt, it was on the floor..."

He clears his throat "What about it?" he asks confused

"Wear it tomorrow, ok?" I instruct him"

"Why? are you my fashion guru?"

I roll my eyes "Tomorrow we have algebra...with Liz?" I explain in a matter-of-fact- voice

"Oh! yeah, yeah... I forgot about it"

"uhumm... Trust me on this one... and get a shower, ok? I'm going to sleep now, goodnight Peter"

"Night!"

\---------------

The clock in my nightstand starts ringing too loud. My ears ache at the raucous beeping. I roll to my left and cover my head with the soft blankets in an attempt to mute the noise but it's useless. One thing, one thing that actually makes me angry is the horrible penetrating sound of an alarm exactly when I'm dreaming. I groan and a sudden wave of annoyance floods my chest. I hurriedly throw my arm out of the warm mattress and smash my hand against the beeping clock. It stops. Good.

Five minutes later, I do my normal routine. When I'm ready to leave my room I turn on my heels to grab my phone in the nightstand. I stop when I then do my normal routine when I'm ready to leave my room I go back to my nightstand to grab my phone but I stop when I spot a little pile of dust on top of the furniture. I poke it with my finger and wonder how that got there. I swear I do dust off my room.

I walk to the kitchen where I see my dad drinking coffee.

"Morning sunshine!" He chirps reading something on his phone 

"Morning! How are you feeling?" I ask walking to grab a bowl and milk

"Good, my neurons are intact"

I slump beside him "and emotionally?"

He lifts his eyes and then darts them to his screen "A little blue, a little green like hulk..." he smirks "I'm not great but I know I'll be" he slurps his coffee "By the way... I know I've been super busy... and I also know that I'm the cool parent right?"

"What you mean?" I ask between mouthfuls of cereal

"Yeah! you know, in every family there's a kinda 'bad cop' parent, the one that is overprotective and angry... and there's this cool parent, the one you trust the most, the best one..."- 

I quirk a brow at him "and you're the cool one?"

"aNd YoUr'E ThE cOoL oNe?... Well of course! I am the cool one! I'm offended! but I need to turn the cards a little..."

I raise my head "huh?" 

"You are grounded" he quickly says without blinking

"okay" I answer nodding and standing up to place the dish in the sink

"okay? that's all you have to say?" 

"Well yeah, I went to Germany without your consent, I put my life at risk..."

He stays silent for a while "Are you even from this planet, T? normally teenagers when they hear the word "grounded" they go and lock themselves in their cave and slam the door"

I spin and lean against the counter "not my case... I know what I did was wrong, so..."

He jerks his head back and snorts "Who told me that raising a daughter would be my breaking point?.... I'm going to start working on something special"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to build some tech for Rhodey's legs..." he purses his lips and walks to the stair that leads to the working wing

"wait!" I yell and he spins to me "you never told me what are the terms of my punishment.."

_Are you stupid, Tannie Stark?_

"Oh yeah! mmm, two weeks? Yeah, two weeks and you just go to school and come back here" He nods proud of his parenting skills and jogs away

With a sigh, I stride to my room. Passing across the hall I peek Vision inside his room doing a suitcase. Great, he's leaving too. I take my stuff and reach the entrance. Happy talking feverishly about the Crawley's blah, blah, blah. As soon as I hop off the car I notice Harley waiting for me absentmindedly staring at the school.

"It's the end of times, right? it's quite early for you to be here!" I yell and his body spins to look at me

"it's worth it" a long silence follows until he reaches my side "I uh, made this for you" he hands me a little green box

I grab it and snort "Didn't know Origami was your thing... Yeih A little box! I think I can put my earrings inside it"

He glares at me "Open it you dipwad..."

I stick my tongue at him and do as he says. A shiny metal bracelet, made of iron "you made this?"

I lift my eyes and he scratches his neck "ehhh, yeah, I did, I used the left bolts of our robot"

I nudge him "Look at you! being so thoughtful... some help here?" 

"Sure, yeah" he opens the lock and holds it "there... looks good huh?"

"Totally, I really like it, Harley, I feel it represents my personality... just a little" I snort looking at it and walking inside the school

"Definitely, cold and boring," he remarks and I spin to punch him on his back

"No! Shiny and unique!" a strident laugh escapes my lips and steps later we arrive at our locker

Quickly I organize the pile of books inside and the ones in my backpack. The bell starts buzzing and people start striding to the classrooms. I slam the door and walk beside Harley who is holding a bunch of papers and books.

"Thank you so much for this Harley" I stare at the bracelet debating what to do next

"I... I just wanted to give you something" he shrugs pushing some books inside

Maybe just a kiss in his cheek

I step closer to him, bringing my lips to kiss his cheek as a ¿thank you¿ but while trying to do it, his books inside his locker fall to the ground. He grunts and jerks his head in annoyance and my lips instead of kissing his cheek... I kissed his lips. I jump back startled of what just happened. 

Harley's eyes are wide open. He looks to his books on the ground and then at me. A tint of pink instantly forming in his cheeks and neck.

"I... I was... I was aiming for your cheek..." My tremulous voice slips from my lips and a wave of heat runs across my body 

"Yeah, yeah I umm..."

"-as a thank you..." I finish in a whisper and he shuts his locker door

"Sure! Yeah, totally get it... but my books fell and I... you know... tried to grab them"

I gulp harder and motion my numb legs to walk away "Yeah, yeah, I saw what happened... I should probably go to uh, economics..."

He blinks at me bouncing in his feer "go, go, I have History... see you later then?"

I rapidly nod and turn around to start walking, my steps long to escape the scene. I t was an accident. An unintentional accident. A good one? I step into the classroom and make my way to the reserved seat Peter saved for me. 

"You seem like you saw a ghost" His silvery voice wakes me from the trance and I dart my eyes to his face

"I-I'm surprised that you uh, actually put the shirt, uh I told you..." 

He tugs down his shirt letting a soft breathy laugh "Oh yeah, you seem like you know what you're doing. I mean, no. You always know what you're doing so... yeah" 

My eyes analyze the wrinkled lines of his shirt "Wait... Peter... did you seriously didn't iron it?"

He gasps "Barely noticeable wrinkles," he says 

"The wrinkles are all over your chest! Did you seriously just took the shirt from your floor and put it on?"

he shakes his head "NO!"

I roll my eyes at him "okay..."

I tried my best to listen to the teacher. I was. But Peter wasn't. Fidgeting, jittering his foot against the floor, obsessively watching the clock on the wall. The next period arrived and Peter's self-criticism too. Him questioning me about 'Do you think I brushed my hair properly? What if my clothing choices are not what she likes? Why I don't play football?'

As we enter the classroom I saw the scene. Both of us walking to our usuals seats. I quietly greet Liz and hand her notebook, she lifts her eyes at me and kindly greets me, I catch how her eyes travel from me to Peter's figure behind me. Her stare lasting a little more until she looks down and starts writing in her notebook.

"So that was it?!" Peter whispers as soon as he slumps in his seat

"What you mean?" 

"This thing about wearing a shirt for her...? What now?" He bites his lip

"Parker... you can't go from zero to ten... Baby steps... Give it a little time!"

he huffs "So what? I should just stare at her for eternity?!" 

I point to her figure three seats in front of us "Ok, go on, talk to her!"

Peter quickly shakes his reddening face and turns to his book hiding in the pages. I grunt and start working. At the end of the class, Liz grabs her things and before exiting the classroom she spins to us and mutters to Peter _'Looking good today, Peter'._

I suppress a smile and look at his dazzled face, he bumps on some desks making his way beside me. Third period went by fast. When recess begins I waved goodbye at him and search for Harley at the usual benches. The grass damp and the air crisp against my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I ask sitting beside him and taking my food

"Eating, genius"

"I thought you maybe wanted to sit with your other friends?" 

"I thought you will sit with Peter and his other friend..." he adds not meeting my eyes

"And miss the opportunity of pestering you? pfff, please"

He loudly snorts, his eyes wrinkling for the sudden laugh "You can't pester them? that sounds incredibly sad..."

With a playful punch on his arm, we begin eating. The tension I thought it will be around us wasn't there at all. No awkwardness about that accidental peck. That's good. Who made me believe that social relationships were that hard? 

At P.E. I was again, killing it. Running for about 30 minutes, stretching and now doing some crunches. Wilson proudly giving me thumbs up while eating a chocolate bar. 

"hey!" a high pitch voice calls me from behind and I lay against the mat lifting my eyes to Peter 

"Parker..." I wheeze trying to even my breathing

"So you back there... you're good at working out"

I grunt and sit upright, the muscle of my stomach tensing "well, I eat a lot, I need some balance in my life" 

He snorts and jerks his head "I dare you to do something..."

I quirk my brow at him, a lopsided grin in his sweaty face "depends..." I stand up and brush my clothes down 

"Climbing that rope, I can do it, it's easy" 

" Oh please! it's easy because you are sticky Peter, that's cheating!" I exclaim and he winces "but ok, I accept"

We stroll to the mats and hanging ropes. Peter stops behind me, I take a deep breath and jump as high as I can. My arms stretch and my hands grip the scratchy material. I swing my legs and successfully start climbing but I slide down the rope. I grunt in annoyance, my jaw tensing each time I try to climb that rope again. Probably four times now. The frustration growing in my chest. How on earth I can't fucking climb a rope? 

"You almost reached it!" Peter cheers while I rub my raw red palms

"Liar...." I huff and spin to him, his arms are crossed and he kindly smiles at me "down came the rain and washed the spider out..." I sing-song and he gasps letting out a giggle

"stop!"

"Well, I can't do it... happy?" 

While saying it I grab the rope beside us and exactly when my hand touches it, the piece of rope below my hand falls to the mat. My hand full of dust and an orange-ish glow rapidly beams all over my hand. My jaw falls and I look at Peter who jumps to me and grabs my hand hiding it from the others.

"Tannie....! your hand is glow-glowing!!"


	12. Chapter 12

*ONE MONTH AND A HALF LATER*

Peter runs away from the camera "okay, starting trial number 39... okay it's recording" he positions himself in front of me holding a small gray feather "ready?"

I deeply inhale and stretch my arm in front of me, my palm in front of the plush object "...Ready"

"One... two... wait! try not to kill me please" Peter's hand tremble

"That was one time Peter!"

"I believe we have different memories of that day... okay, one... two... three!" he shouts shutting his eyes

The first trials were extremely scary for us, whenever Peter began the countback a rush of uncertainty filled my thoughts. My breaths stopped in my throat at the mere thought that there was something inside me I couldn't control. God, something I didn't know it was there. Something I was able to feel literally glowing inside me. But as days passed by, that uneasiness was fading. Not only because I was discovering what I was able to do but because Peter helped me to understand whatever happened to me. 

Another deep breath and heat forms in my hand that starts glowing in an orange-ish tone. Pure quietness and then BAM! a beam of light hits the feather and Peter drops it to the floor.

"Holy shit!" he mumbles watching the feather "you did it, Tannie!!"

I see how the glow in my hand instantly fade and I kneel looking at the feather "how do you know?"

"I had to drop it because it was painfully heavy! Go on, try to grab it!" he encourages me

I poke it, it doesn't move so I grab the end of the feather expecting to lift it but the moment I pull it up... I can't move it... it's like trying to grab Thor's hammer. A soft gasp escapes my lips. What the hell...? I did it!

I cover my mouth "Oh my god! I actually changed the density of something!"

"I knew you could do it" Peter stands straight and runs to the long desk to write something "One more thing to add to your power list!...so far you have... four freaking abilities related to atomic manipulation, Tannie!"

An overwhelming feeling starts twisting my chest "This is so weird, Peter" I slump in the high bench and lean my forehead in the table

"It is... yet here we are, right? A boy that has arachnid abilities" I turn my face to look at him from below. I see the dark circles around his eyes, his normally pale skin even paler "I've been... I've been thinking about your powers, actually" he proceeds

I clear my throat and rest my head in my hand "What you've been thinking?" 

"Well, I've been thinking about the origin of your powers... for example, mine was a radioactive spider. Yours, was the accident, but you can't remember anything that happened inside, but you said that your father talked to Scott Lang the dude who was giant, right?" I nod "Well, he said something about the Quantum Realm..."

"uhumm... the problem is that he's in house arrest" I rub my forehead and sigh

Peter's mouth forms a perfect 'o' and he scratches his arm "wasn't he in an underwater prison?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you... yesterday I heard my dad talking to uncle Rhodey... they allowed Clint and Lang to go with their families..."

Peter sighs and pats my shoulder "Well, I think that we've been fine working only us..."

"Maybe one day I could sneak all the way to San Francisco and ask him what he knows" I whisper tracing my fingers in the paper sheet

"What about me?"

I dart my eyes to him "Are you up for it, Parker?"

Peter tilts his head and stares at me "Tannie, come on... I've been with you since this" he points to my hands "If we try to understand the Realm maybe we can understand your powers, so yes. I'm up for it"

I shrug with a snort "It's nor that bad, right? it's not like going to Germany... just some states away..."

"Oh please. Even if we must go to the North Pole, Tannie... you're the only one that knows about me, I'm the only one who knows about you... we're practically all we have in the trust field... " a delicate breezy smile forms in his face and I give him a small squeeze in his forearm

"Ahem!! Biology Lab is closed... I'm sorry to break your love moment but it's time to go" A janitor steps inside carrying a mop

We suppress a laugh and quickly take our stuff. I rapidly kneel where the feather is anchored in the floor and hit it with a beam returning it to its normal density. We stroll to the exit doors but I stop him as soon as I notice who's outside. 

"What? you forgot something? I could go t-"

I point across the doors "There's Happy, he can't see you"

"Oh of course, hey... can you ask him if he changed his phone number?"

"what? why?"

"Because every single day I sent him a daily report of my activities but he never replies... the last thing your dad told me was _"We will call you"_... it's been a month and a half... maybe he changed his phone number"

I giggle and nod "sure... I'll ask him"

He clicks his tongue with a cherubic smile "Great! see you tomorrow!" He spins and walks to the other end of the hall

"Wait!!"

He stops and turns to me "what's up?"

"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow?"

"to your house?... like as the house where you and the other Avengers live?" he flushes fidgeting 

I shrug "From what I know...The only house I have... we can go to the main lab to work on our own powers and if we get bored there's a screening room... what do you say?"

he rocks his arms "I-I uh, I do like the idea. I love it actually uh but what about Happy?"

"I can tell him I'm staying here to work but then we can take the subway?"

"No, it's better if you give me your address and I'll see you there, yeah..."

"k... I'll send it to you, see you tomorrow" 

I walk out. Happy is playing with his phone and sighs when he spots me

"I'm gonna kill your teachers Tannie... I don't get why they make you stay after school... I enjoyed it more when you were homeschooled" he mutters and we hop inside the car

"by the way Happy... Congratulations on the new job!"

He starts the engine and lifts his chin up "It's a big deal and I'm very happy. Wait, how you know I got it?"

I shrug "I may be heard my dad talking to you about the assets manager thing, you'll be great!"

"I know right!? And next week it's my first job as a manager... we're moving a lot of your dad's shi... I mean, stuff from the tower to the compound but I will still be driving you Tannie, no escaping from me again"

He drops me in front of the house. I jog upstairs softly waving at Vision in the living room and catching Uncle Rhodey's body walking beside parallel bars wearing a new model of tech on his legs.

"T!" he waves at me and I approach him "how was school?"

"Today was a good day!" I flash a hearty smile at him and lean against the wall "New upgrade I see... how are those things?"

"Your dad's a perfectionist... they're solid, I need more time to get used to them" He takes another step, more steady than his first ones

"T, daughter of mine!" 

I spin and jerk my head at him"Hello Mr. Stank!"

Rhodey snorts out loud while my dad stops in his track icily staring at me

"Are you seriously not going to stop that Stank thing? since that mailman came you've been giving me hell!"

Rhodey sighs and nods "We are sorry Tony... Tannie... how do you call a smelly fairy?"

I stare at my dad who is glancing back at us "Uh, I don't know uncle Rhodey... maybe a Stankerbell?" Rhodey suppresses a contagious laugh

my dad opens his mouth agape and throws his arms in the air "That's it, I'm going..."

"Give me five T" we smash our palms together "haha now go and do some homework"

What was left of the day I spent it on homework, eating and lastly working on my robots as well as texting with Peter and Harley separately. This is sudden but... I have this internal fight with what I'm supposed to be and what I truly am. I should be having a long line of friends, a lot of expertise in social relations but no. I'm the opposite of that and I'm ok but this month I've been realizing that I'm as naive as a kid. Making the accidental kiss with Harley even more complex than it already is. We're friends but there's also this uncertainty vibe round us. Should I take more time to know where my feeling are? what we have is strong enough? Why this type of things are so hard to decipher? 

I break my train of thought and stand up to organize my backpack. I take the wrinkled notes that Peter's been collecting since the beginning of the experiments. My eyes travel across the inked words remembering each tryout.

"What you reading, T?" 

I jump back, flipping the note upside down and stare at my dad who's leaning against the door frame

"Just making sure I have everything ready for tomorrow " I smile and he steps in front of me "Are you ok, dad?"

"Yeah of course! Feeling great! Zemo is under Everett Ross's custody, no alien threats, work is great..." he trails off and I study his face, still something is bothering him

"What about mom?" I blurt to him and he seems caught off guard

He sighs spinning to sit on the edge of my bed. He lifts his head and reads my eyes "I put you and her under so much pressure. It's actually understandable, Tannie... it's just a little break but nothing, listen to me, nothing will change the way we love you" he deeply stares at me

"I-I don't care about me, I care about you two! you're always upgrading things, dad... Upgrade this"

He huffs rubbing his forehead "Easy say than done, Tannie but ok, I'll do, I'll try...C' mere" he lightly hugs me and kisses my head, then he stands up walking to the door "Night..."

"Night Mr. Stank!"

He quickly spins to me and points to the tech parts in my desk "Watch it because this... this right here is going to a community college" He closes the door behind him and I end my day with a small smile on my face

\-------------

"Body manipulation is something way complex Tannie..." Peter says while leaning next to my locker "...we are talking about self-molecular change and even genetic access!" he whispers the last part-

"Well, that's why we are going to experiment right?" he nods and I close my locker "Let's go to your locker" 

He frowns "why?"

"Because we have Chemistry next and you don't have your books?" I snort and he rapidly nods agreeing 

We amble to his locker, three halls away from mine. 

"Hey, you talked with Happy about his phone?" he asks me while grabbing his stuff

"He told me that he has a new job so he manages five different phones... he's busy"

"Oh yes, Mr. Stark actually told me something 'bout that... good for him"

I shift my backpack to my chest and grab the three plastic cases "Oh, I forgot to give you the CDs you lent me... here" 

He peeks his head from the door and smiles "Thanks... you know, when I told May that you asked to hear my music she kinda surprised. No, her jaw was here" he points to the ground and I snort

I shrug "Well, Parker... it's the first time I know someone who likes these artists and collects the CDs" 

"Want to hear the others? I think yo-"

 _"Join me, and together... we'll build my new Lego Death Star!"_ a gravelly almost husky voice pops behind us, I lean back and see Ned. Peter excitedly spins with his mouth agape

"What?!!"

"So lame..." Gabrielle Rogers whispers and I quickly step forward to 'nicely' talk to her but Peter's hand grabs my arm stopping me 

"No way! That's awesome. How many pieces?" Peter bounces in his feet admiring the little doll

Ned tilts his head side to side "Three thousand eight hundred and three."

"That's insane! isn't Tannie?" he looks at me with wide eyes 

"Oh yeah, I dream about lego building all the time. Looks like you have a date, Parker"

"Exactly, Tannie... You want to build it tonight?" Ned asks Peter but then turns to me "and you're invited too Tannie"

I pat his shoulder and Peter slams his locker door "No, I can't tonight" Peter begins to walk placing a hand in my back motioning me to walk beside him " I've got the Stark-"

"Mm-hmm. Stark internship" Ned mutters looking at me "can't you tell your dad to stop giving Peter too much work?"

I shrug and twist my mouth "I don't think that's how it works"

"Always got that internship" Ned states

"Yeah, well, hopefully, soon it'll lead to a real job with them"

I think you already have that..." I whisper knowing that his enhanced hearing will catch that, the corner of his lips curving

"That would be so sweet" Ned adds and Peter nods "He'd be all, _"Good job on those spreadsheets, Peter. Here's a gold coin'"_

I giggle "Not best impersonation of him"

"I don't know how jobs work" he admits

"That's exactly how they work" Peter pinches my arm earning him a playful punch in his back "Ouch!!"

A message from Happy arrives at my phone so I focus my attention on it while Ned explains something to Peter. I answer Happy who's telling me he's unable to pick me off. A long text saying that I must promise for the sake of his cardiogram not to sneak to another country. I lift my eyes and stare at Ned. 

"...because for the most part, the difficult thing is the base of it. The top half we can knock out in two hours, tops." Neds finishes and I look at Peter who is mesmerized by Liz who's walking across the hall

"That'd be great." Peter absentmindedly swoons and then the bell buzzes making him jump back to reality

"I'll be late! see you guys later" Ned walks away 

I step in front of a still hypnotized Peter and I hold both of my hands below his chin resembling a bowl. He looks down at me and my hands and frowns in confusion. 

"it's prevention... if you start drooling or something" 

\--------

After excelling at Chemistry. We walk to the cafeteria and I text Harley I'll be with Ned and Peter. In the meantime, I explained to Peter that Happy can't pick me off so that we could take the subway together. His clammy hands rubbing against his knit sweater is betraying his nervousness. After three classes more, I decide to skip Robotics and found Peter sitting on the floor waiting for me. 

Talking about nonsense stuff we reach the subway where we, fortunately, find empty seats. 

"Look..." Peter says opening his backpack and grabbing a piece of paper "I think that maybe we can experiment on this too"

I grab the paper _"Web Fluid Version 3.02"_ my eyes skim the notes and the different versions with the same outcome

"I like how you joined Methanol with Azeotrope"

"You do? because maybe their compositions can actually melt together and cr-"

"-and create an elastic fiber" I finish the thought and he excitedly nods "Great minds think alike, Parker"

All the ride we play red hands and then he hands me an earphone and we listen to Radiohead. Our feet tapping along the rhythm and lips mouthing the lyrics of the songs. Old people in front of us eyeing at us like we are in serious need of psychological attention. We arrive at the station and I motion him to start walking through a path that leads to the Compound.

"Homecoming is coming," Peter says after some minutes of walking

"Oh yes, Betty Brant is talking about it nonstop... its 80's themed. Are you going to ask Liz?" I question him who stares at the ground "Oh, Peter... you can talk to me about that"

He huffs and his brown eyes stare at me "I know but, it feels weird"

"What?"

He shakes his head and huffs again "That you know what's my next move or even I'm thinking without saying anything!" 

I snort and lightly pat his arm "I think we're already far from the awkwardness. You said it yourself, yesterday. For what we actually stand out is the trust, right? if we can talk about Spider-Man then we can talk about Liz Toomes, it's a green zone topic!" I chirp 

He raises his brows and grins "what would be a red zone topic?"

"I believe we both know the answer to that... oh, we arrive... Ta-daaaa!"

The gates of the compound are visible and Peter sucks a quick breath. Looks he's going to have a heart attack. 

"Look at that!" he mutters following me behind

I stride to the main entrance where the bio-reader beeps at the contact of my mouth.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't use keys..." he stares deeply into the scanner and then spins to look the giant structure with the 'A' graved in the wall "By the way, it's a lot of walking... I just did my cardio!" he complains and I lift my eyes to him

"What? you prefer climbing like Tarzan?" I ask and he whispers something I didn't catch

The glass doors open and I step in. I crook my hand for him to do it too. His eyes are dancing through everything. From the smallest loveseat in the corner to the art pieces in the wall.

"This is not how I imagine it to be"

I huff grabbing his arm and walking upstairs "What did you expect? lasers, guns, iron suits at the front door?"

"Yeah, exactly that" he utters

"Sorry to shatter your dream but this is the Residence area, all that lasergun stuff is at the other part of the compound"

We reach to the living room and kitchen area. I throw my backpack beside the couch and sideways I see Peter sauntering around the living room. I jog to the fridge and open it. 

"There's uh, rosemary chicken, cordon blue, salad, leftovers of Chinese take out...? what are you craving" I peek my head and watch him staring to the landscape in front

"ummm, the rosemary sounds good, thanks" He whispers and I hear a pair of feet walking to where we are

"Did I heard there's Chinese take out?!" A disembodied voice emerges at the hall

"Shit... it's my dad!" 

"Mr. Stark? wha... what should we do?" Peter trips with his feet until he reaches my side

shit

double shit

super mega shit


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi dad!" I wave at him

He hums and sways to sit in the high bench across from me "it's early for you to be here..."

"Oh, hello sunshine, how was school? I love you so much Tannie"I mock and he snorts taking a granola bar "Robotics club is not meeting today... we are a little stressed about homework"

he takes a bite "I thought I heard you talking with someone?" 

I gulp "Oh yeah! you caught me... I speak to myself sometimes" I sidelong glance at Peter who is sitting in the floor next to my left leg and leaning against the counter 

"I was thinking that today we can have a little father-daughter time" my dad makes me lift my eyes to him, a smirk across his face "what do you say?"

"I... I would love that dad but... I have too much homework and study maybe we can raincheck for tomorrow, it's Saturday though" He nods understanding

I see how he stands up and slowly walks to me. My heart skipping a beat as he gets closer "Yeah, of course. Totally... I feel that you should focus more on...-" In a fast move he runs to me peeking his head "-hiding boys from me!! HA HA caught you little human!... wait... Parker?" His smile drops and he steps back

"Hi... hi Mr. Stark" Peter softly waves still perched beside my leg, he has his backpack smashed against his chest

"How you know each other?" He blinks to Peter and then to me while I help him get up from the floor

"Dad... what's the name of my school?"

"Duh, Midtown!"

"And what is the name of my school?" Peter asks

"I don't know, let me get your file..." I drag him from his arm to stop him

"We are in the same school and in the same classes dad" 

"and everyone knows her so uh... I told Tannie about the internship of the Foundation Mr. Stark"

"Oh yeah, dad. That was so generous of you!" I chirp playfully nudging Peter "He loves working with you and we have a project together so I invited him"

My dad rubs his arm and slowly nods at us believing what we're saying. He clicks his tongue and walks around the kitchen island

"Sure! yeah, great kid. huh? So keep working kid and do your umm internship things!" his body disappears from our sight and seconds later Peter pokes my arm

"You think he bought that?"Peter mutters and I nod

"Whooo... now, let's get some food Spidey..."

We eat while watching TV. Talking more about our complex abilities. After washing the dishes, I give him a quick tour of the housing area. My room being the last place of the tour.

I open the wooden door "And this is my room"

I step aside for him to enter to the bright room. He takes warily steps inside as he eyes every single detail.

"I also didn't expect it to look like this" he lets out a breathy laugh as he takes more confident steps to the windows "it's so bright! and uh... tidy. You must think that my room is a black hole..."

I snort walking to my desk "You can read my mind now?"

-He spins to look at me but his eyes travel to my working desk "wow! is that...? is that...?"

"My favorite part of my room... my robots, my algorithm books, chips, cables are all here. You know how I get..."

he lowers to gently touch the circuit boards "No force in the world can snatch you from here, huh?" 

"Come, we're going to the Biochemistry lab!" I jump to my door and he abruptly stands

"There's more than one lab?!"

\---------

"Ok... experiment number 40 is starting" I hand him the notes he previously and the tips of his ear go red "nice doodle though... you say something about body manipulation right?"

Peter steps in front of me and begins pacing back and forth eyeing me as if he's thinking something.

"Wait. We don't know that if you change atoms, that change will have a chain effect... what if your atoms because they were changed... they change your molecular system? That means that you could explode!"

"The only way to do it is to try, Peter"

He sighs and setas beside "I know, but please be careful. Don't go all dusty on me"

I delicately ruffle his hair at the small concern in his face "maybe I can start with something small?"

He nods in agreement and points to my hand "You're right-handed so... maybe your left hand can be the one to experiment on"

From the corner of my eye, I see Peter taking his phone to record. I turn my hand on the table and sigh

"What should I change? color? long?"I ask not being able to make a decision

"You can try with the muscular tissue... try to make it slimmer and then thicker" he offers and I stare at my hand

I don't have a clue on how to self manipulate my body, I do it with other objects and that beam of light flashes but... with my own body? I take a deep breath and just start to think about what I want to happen with my hand. Peter gasps and I open my eyes to see my hand getting slimmer. My skin is glowing from the inside and it's like all the muscle it's been sucked off the are making my hand and wrist all boney and creepy.

"Oh god," Peter whispers "You really can manipulate your body from an atomic level!"

I bring my normal hand beside the other and blink at how different they look. I cringe at the weird scene in front of me "I'm going to return it to its normal state"

As if someone is pumping air to my hand, the muscular tissue that once was gone is now returning. I let out a sigh that was stuck in my throat and purse my lips in a smile.

"That was so cool Tannie! you are so great! I mean, you are great without the powers... you know what I mean" 

"I have an idea..." I remove my button-down cardigan

"What you doin'?"

"Just... wait" I close my eyes thinking what I want to change and I hear a squeal coming out of Peter, I open my eyes and see my forearm and smile

"Did you just created a birthmark on you?" He lowers his head to admire it

I bounce on my feet "Do you like it? it's a happy face!" I chirp staring at the birthmark its color a tone of beige shade

He jumps and claps "Oh, I know, I know! create one that is the face of Yoda!"

After childishly play with what I can do, we start doing our homework and finally I help him with his web fluid testing different compounds.

"Peter?"

"Uhummm?" He hums writing something in his notebook

I remove my goggles and sigh "it's like a silly thing to ask... but umm... last time when you saved me from that crane... it was exciting to be flying all over the air... would you? I mean, if you don't want to it's o-"

"I would totally give you another ride!" he interrupts with a broad smile in his face "Actually, I was waiting for you to ask"

I snort and twirl in the high bench "really?"

"Yeah! you'll love it! wind's all over your face and people seem so tiny!" He gracefully jumps from his seat taking his backpack "We need to go! come!" In a flash, he grabs my hand dragging me out of the lab but he abruptly stops making me crash with his hard back

"Ouch...." I rub my cheek

"Oh, sorry, sorry... I uh, I'm lost... can you... can you lead the way to the street? hehe" 

Even inside the subway, Peter's excitement irradiates out of him. I ask him where are we going but he shushes me after the fifth time. He jets his feet on the floor as he narrates me the countless times he's been swinging above New York. I spin my head to watch through the windows and notice we're in Queens. As soon as we step outside, he grabs my hand and leads me across the hordes of people walking to the opposite side. 

I let my eyes travel everywhere and then realize we're inside a small local.

I bring my hands to my hips and Peter turns to me "all of this for food?"

"That rosemary chicken was good but these... are the best sandwiches" he points behind him and he snatches a package of gummies

"Oh no, that's ok... you don't need t-"

"oh come on Tannie, these are your favorites! I'm getting them... What's up, Mr. Delmar?"

I walk behind him observing the menu attached to the wall.

"Hey, Mr. Parker. Number five, right?" My eyes look to a middleaged man on the other side of the counter

"Yeah, um, and, uh, with pickles, and can you smush it down real flat? Thanks" Peter coolly orders and turns to me "what do you want Tannie?"

"oh! ho ho hey! Peter! brought a girl...friend I see" the man called Mr. Delmar looks at me smiling and I step beside Peter

"Hello Mr. Delmar, I'll have a number nine please, with pickles and no need to flat it more"

"You got it, boss!" a worker shouts at me

"How's your aunt?" Delmar asks Peter

"Yeah, she's alright," he says absentmindedly while tapping his fingers in the counter

The man turns to the other worker "La tía de él es una italiana que esta buenísima! _(his aunt is an Italian woman that is hot as hell)"_

Holy shit did he seriously said that?! I quickly turn to Peter who is staring at the man with a daring look and a small smirk in his face

"¿Cómo está tu hija, eh? _(how's your daughter?)"_

Oh, fuck... Delmar's grin fades and looks at Peter and then at me.

He jerks his head and walks to the cashing machine "Fifteen dollars" the man asks Peter in a toneless voice. I look up to the list of prices and wince confusedly at the man

"Vamos, son diez dolares, fue una broma ¿esta bien?" _(Come on, it's ten dollars, it was a joke ok?)_ I say to Delmar in Spanish, his eyes dart to me and he parts his lips

Peter eyes me strangely while he pays for the food. Delmar reluctantly takes the money with a grumpy look in his face.

"Why you didn't tell me you know how to speak Spanish?" Peter's whisper makes me look up at him and I shrug

"Don't use it that much... not the most interesting thing about me" I walk away and catch a cat beautifully judging the scene "hey little ball of fur, you're so lovely I might take you" I coo at it

"He's Murph" Peter walks beside me and pets the cat that wrinkles its nose at the contact "How you doing, buddy?"

"So, how's school?" Delmar grins at us and I walk again in front of him

"Oh, you know, it's boring" Peter turns to me and smirks "Got better things to do"

"ok... just protect yourselves ok?" I choke at the comment and Delmar laughs seeing our red faces. "...and stay in school kids. Otherwise, you're gonna end up like me and with a baby"

Peter stumbles to walk and grabs my arm "Uh, Thanks man!" we step again to the bustling street and he points to an alley meters away "let's go over there, that's my usual spot"

We pass under an elevated train track and run to the alley. "VIP spot I assume..." I say and look at Peter who is taking off his shoes and unbuckling his pants"Whoa whoa! what are you doing Parker?!"

"Sorry, Sorry! I-I need to put my suit on" He mutters and I cover my eyes facing back at him

A metal crash against the trash can and soft pants is all I can hear

"Ok, I'm on my underwear don't peek"

"I'm not peeking!" I huff and discreetly turn my head to the side and lift one hand. I bite the inside of my cheek at the really awkward scene of two teenagers in an abandoned alley and one of them is stripping

"Ready!!" he yells and I jump back uncovering my eyes

"I think... that's not your size...?" I poke his chest seeing the shaggy suit

He lifts his ching "oh! see this!" he taps the spider emblem on his chest and it instantly sticks to his body

"My dad's a genius..."

"Now... are you ready?" he tugs down his mask and the memory of the crane accident pops in my mind

"Uh, yeah.... yes! what should I do?"

"Did you ever did a piggyback ride?" the eyes of the mask contract

"...of course, I did..."

he turns his back to me and lowers himself "Ok then...hop on"

I hesitate for a moment thinking about physics. Peter effortlessly swings with his webs because it's only one person. Gravity's actually balanced when he's up there. So maybe with another person, the webs may fall or the swinging will be faulty.

Before I circle his neck with my arms, I close my eyes hoping that what I'm doing helps. I order my body to change its density. A tingling in my chest rises to my head and finally I position myself in his back.

Peter stands straight shifting my body in his back "whoa! Tannie, I can barely feel your weight! so now... my plan is to use this wall as an impulse and from there I jump"

"Less planning, more webbing, Parker"

Peter snorts inside his suit and looks up "You'll see, Tannie... best sensation ever!"

I'm about to tell him to move his ass but he suddenly jumps making me grip him tighter. A jump, another jump, and the adrenaline starts flooding my body. I see the buildings starting to go below us and then he gracefully jumps to the edge of the building.

"You ok?" he asks slightly turning his masked face to me

"Yes! this is amazing Peter!" I chirp and he gently lowers himself for me to hop off

"It's liberating! Like I told you... I ca-"

"can do anything? uhum... you mentioned it just a few times..." I finish and he spins to me 

"hold the sandwiches please?" he hands me the bag and I walk to the edge of the building where the street appears below us but wait...

"umm Peter? something's happening down there..." I point to the people below us

He squeals "I'll be right back!" he yells and jumps to the street

A gasp escapes my lips as I kneel down to see the scene up close. A guy riding a bicycle in the middles of the path. Peter swings after him and skillfully lands in front of him. He holds out the end of a strand of web.

"Hey, could you hold this for a second? Thanks" the thief gets stuck on the web and Peter grabs the bicycle "Hey, is this anybody's bike? No?... Hey, buddy, is this your bike?" Peter asks a man leaving the store-

"I have no change" the man didn't bother to look at Peter earning a laugh from me

"Does anyone have a pen? Do you have a pen?" Peter asks and a woman hands him something and I see how he writes something down. My lips curve in a smile. He's so kind.

"Hey!" He jumps next to me making me jump back "did you see that!?"

"Yeah! nice catch! where now?"

"Usual patrolling areas... you'll see" he again lowers himself and I hop on

This is different. Amazingly different. The balmy air hitting my cheeks and swooshing my hair all over my face. I laugh as we pass beside a bridge. I hide my head between my arms as he asks everyone if they're ok. Then I look up and see that he's sticking himself in a train. I try my best to stay as still as possible as I hop off his back. I then kneel to touch the metal layer and slump my butt and sigh.

"Grab my arm. I don't want a Tannie Puree" he instructs sitting beside me and I do as he says

"When you told me that you were patrolling... I didn't imagine it being so much fun"

He nods, the mask's eyes expanding "The best part of my life right now" 

"The best part of your life is not the suit nor your powers... it's being you" I nudge him and he shyly laughs

The train thing was a fast stop, once again he piggyback ride me next to a Dentist building. I hop off again and stay behind while Peter slowly stands un the edge looking down at the street.

"Hey! You're that spider guy on YouTube, right?" A voice echoes in the unusually quiet street

"Call me Spider-Man" Peter responds

"Okay, Spider-Man. Do a flip" the man shouts and I turn to see Peter who does a backflip on the roof and softly clap at him 

"Yeah!" the man along with another guy cheer and Peter spins to me signaling with his hand to wait there

I see how he webs himself to the street where a lady is standing in the corner of the pavement. I crawl to see the scene and take the view of Queens. He starts pointing in different directions as the lady drags him to a stand of food. I snort at the sequence where she kindly offers him something and pats his masked head. 

"What's that?" I ask him when he lands on the roof next to me

"oh! this nice lady I gave directions to bought me a churro! can you put it next to our food?" he hands me the churro "oh... this is good" he exclaims looking at the street behind us

"What is it?" I spin to see and my eyes stop in the man forcing the car door "I think he's going to-"

"-steal the car" Peter finishes "I'm gonna scare the hell out of him"

He jumps again to the street while I run to the fire escape attached to the building. My steps crash against the metal structure as I make my way to the last pair of stairs. I stop and lean on the rail to see the close scene. Peter lands on top of the car making the young man jump back.

"Hey, buddy. Shouldn't steal cars" he shoots a web to his face and the car alarm system starts beeping

"It's my car, dumbass!"

"Hey! Shut that off!" I look up to see an old woman shouting from her window 

"I was just tryin' to-" 

"Can you tell him it's my car?" the previous guy pleas 

"I work at nights! Come on, dude!" another man pops out of his window and I snort going downstairs to the pavement

"That's not your car! That's his car" A man next to him points at Peter who puffs

I suppress a loud laugh as I stride closer to the oh-so hilarious scene

"How was I supposed to know?! He was putting that thing in the window!" Peter argues back

"Don't make me come down there, you punk!" An old man exactly above me threats Peter and he looks down at me "Good evening miss, is that guy in the unitard botherin' ya?"

I try to answers but Peter jogs to me and jerks his head for me to follow him. We exit that small area and he smoothly grabs me by my side lifting us from the ground. I tighten my legs around his body and open my mouth at how incredible the swinging sensation feels. After swaying for some alleys, we reach an open area with billboards. He jumps but then I feel the fast drop of our bodies to the roof below us.

I squeak when my right arm collides against the concrete and I roll landing on my stomach.

he offers me his hand "Oh shit, Tannie...I'm so sorry, are you good?" 

"Yep, ughh, I'm good" I snort standing up and brushing my tangled hair "You ok?"

"I'm good, I'm good, let's go and eat something. I promise we won't fall again"

One last time he swings us to a golden bricked building next to a train track. The sun is setting in front of us making the air crisp as the dusk falls. He sits easily on the rail of a balcony but I prefer sitting inside the platform of it. I offer him his sandwich and we start eating retelling the previous adventures. 

_'You have reached the voicemail box of... Happy Hogan'_ the voicemail answers and Peter sighs

"Hey, Happy! Um, here's my report for tonight. I stopped a grand theft bicycle. Couldn't find the owner, so I just left a note. Um... I helped this lost, old Dominican lady. She was really nice and bought me a churro. So I just, um, feel like I could be doing more. You know? Just curious when the next real mission is gonna be. So, yeah, just call me back. It's Peter. Parker...." he ends the call and spins to me, his mask half showing his mouth

"Why would I tell him about the churro?" he reprimands himself and I shrug

"it was a great churro though" I crumple the wrapper and place in my pocket

"Oh no, web fluid is low" I see how he ejects the cartridge and scrambles to catch it, I cover my mouth thinking he's going to fall but his stickiness saves him and I sigh in relief

"Uh, I know you're sticky but you defying gravity is very alarming... come" I crook my hand for him to properly stand in the balcony, he snorts inside his mask and easily jumps beside

"Ohhhhh... look, look" he points below us and I follow his finger "Finally, something good!"

I smile and jump in his back catching him off guard "I'll go with you"

He shakes his head forcing me to hop off his back "No way... What if something happens to you? Mr. Stark is going to kill me!" 

I tighten my grip around his neck and lean against his shoulder "I wasn't asking"


	14. Chapter 14

Peter webs ourselves down. The sun is far gone where we are and the darkness surrounds the area only the gleaming lights of the ATM illuminate the street. I tiptoe next to the local but Peter's hand stops me.

"What?"

"You don't have a mask! they will recognize you!"

Right ok, ok. Think... I close my eyes and a warm tingling forms in my head. Peter softly squeals and I shut my eyes open watching his amazed expression. 

"Tann... Tannie. What you've done?! whoaaaa! Your hair is blue and your eyes...." 

I touch my hair and bringing it to my eyes "I guess they can't recognize me now" I gently push him to walk in front of me. I deeply exhale seeing through the windows the men hurriedly robbing the ATMs.

When we arrive at the doors, Peter lets me pass first. I quickly scan their movements and how they are emptying the thermal printer filled with money. I spin to see how Peter closes the door behind him and I look at the men. My hands start glowing in the dim light prepared to attack. Peter awkwardly paces back and forth trying to find a cool-looking pose. I nudge him and he clears his throat.

"What's up, guys? You forgot your PIN number?"

The robbers turn to us, they are wearing cheap plastic masks of the Avengers. The Hulk, Captain America, Thor, and Iron man.

"Whoa! You're the Avengers. What are you guys doing here?" I fakely exclaim as they squat backwards eyeing us

One of the men loads his gun and points to me but Peter uses his web to grab it and successfully hits _"Iron Man"_ and _"Thor"_ with it. I run to where the money is and I hit it with a beam that turns it to liquid. The fake "Hulk" notices what I just did and he swings his fist to me but I easily dodge it and Peter punches him away.

Peter proceeds to stick his feet in _'Thor's'_ chest and skillfully throws him back. "Thor. Hulk. Good to finally meet you guys. I thought you'd be more handsome in person" 

I crawl to the big weapon in front of me trying to decipher how it works so I can use it against them From the corner of my eyes I see how Peter is hanging upside down and the _'Iron Man'_ starts to throw airy punches at him. I spin when someone grabs my feet and I kick _'Hulk'_ in his face but he slaps my left cheek throwing me to the floor.

I see how he grabs the high tech weapon and I put my foot for him to trip over making him accidentally punch _'Iron Man'_ both falling to the ground. I rapidly stand up and jump to 'Captain America's' back trying to make him denser but he points the weapon to Peter and shoots while Peter jumps to us except he gets suspended in the air surrounded by a blue force field.

"Hey! Oh, this feels so weird" Peter's voice sounds distorted and then he is thrown against the wall 

Fake Cap quickly throws his head back headbutting me in my forehead and making me slip from his back and landing on the floor. What the hell is that thing?

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Peter exclaims my own thoughts but before he could run to me he's again caught up in that field and thrown up and down

I blink fast shaking the foggy vision of the previous bunt

"I'm starting... to think... you're not... the Avengers!" Peter wheezes and I stand up aiming to the force field and I start shooting at it with my streaks of beams. It explodes freeing Peter to the floor and he immediately shoots a web to a desk in the corner. I throw myself to the ground swerving it and the desk hits _'Captain America'_ and before it could smash Peter I shoot at it turning into dust.

"Thanks, T!!" Peter flips back and forth trying to web the men as I start dodging _'Thor's'_ punches. Then a leg impacts against his chest and he's thrown to the window that shatters at the crash. 

_'Iron Man'_ holds up the force field device, but before he can do anything, Peter webs the device against the glass, jumps onto him and playfully checks his face underneath the mask.

"So, how do jerks like you get tech like this?"

I Kick the limp body of the fake Cap but the high itch frequency of a weapon makes me spin. I notice the intention of 'Hulk' to fire up so I run to him trying to turn it to dust. But he's faster and the weapon starts a downward spiral of shooting all over the place. I'm thrown against the wall and I land on the ground covering my face.

"T!... C' mere... I got you" Peter helps me get up but we turn to look at the distant yet catasthropic flames ablazing all over Delmar's store "Mr. Delmar!"

We run outside not hesitating to step inches from the fire. Peter spins to me, the eyes of his mask widening

"You go and see if someone's inside" I instruct and he runs away

I start searching the area for people who might have been there but I only find the little cat named Murph cornerd beside apile of fallen concrete. I carry him and check if he's not injured. I look up at the fallen structure that still holds furious flames all over it so with my spare hand I start nullifying the comnbustion reaction, the ablazing flames gradually sinking to nothing and only blake smoke coming out of the local. 

Sideways I spot Peter supporting Mr. Delmar who is wheezing and coughing. I stride to them with the cat in my arms. Peter gently comforts Mr. Delmar and I hand him the small animal. I turn to look at the ATM... empty ATM now.

"Damn..." I mutter making Peter follow my eye line

He sighs realizing that the men are long gone "Oh, come on. You've got to be...we need to go, T"

I nod and before I could process it, Peter grabs me from my waist and webs us to a roof. As soon as I land, I order my powers to change my hair and eyes to their normal appearance. I turn to look at Peter who walks in a herky-jerky way. His chest falling and rising and he rubs his masked head.

" Hey, hey... Breath Peter... " I pause hearing how he inhales and exhales "Now, you need to talk with Happy" He nods taking his phone out and dials his number placing it between us.

"Yeahhhh?!"

"Happy!! The craziest thing just happened to me. These guys were robbing an ATM with these high tech weapons-"

"-Hey, take a breath, okay? I don't have time for ATM robberies..."

"Yeah, but-" Peter rambles

"-...or the thoughtful notes you leave behind. I have moving day to worry about. Everything's gotta be out of here by next week"

Peter groans and drags me across the roof and I jump the narrow division to another building landing on another roof

"Wait. Wait! You're moving? Who's moving?" Peter turns to me his eyes contract at my face but I shake my head signaling I'm not moving

"Yeah, don't you watch the news? Tony sold Avengers Tower. We're relocating to a new facility upstate where, hopefully, the cell service is much worse"

Peter 'ohhhs' and sighs "But what about me?"

"What about you?" Happy asks

"Well, what if Mr. Stark needs me or something, I don't know, something big goes down?" Peter circles my waist leaping us down to the alley where we started our little adventure "Can I please just talk to Mr. Stark?"

"Look, just stay away from anything too dangerous. I'm responsible for making sure you're responsible, okay? are you with someone, I hear another breathing-" Happy says and Peter quickly puts his suited hand over my mouth

"-Nope, maybe the cell service is bad where you are" I pull away and place my feet on the ground. Peter pulls off his mask striding to the trashcans and sighs "I am responsible. I- Oh, crap. My backpack's gone..."

"That doesn't sound responsible" Happy states

"I'll call you back" he tonelessly whispers

"Feel free not to!"

I step closer and notice his dropped eyes and purse lips "What now?" 

He rubs his face and stares at me "it's not too late... we can go to my new place? only if you wa-"

"Yes, it's ok..." I let a small smile and watch how he walks out of the alley but I hurriedly block his way

"Whoa whoa" I snatch the thin fabric from his mask and pull it over his head "you... need... to... put... your... mask, Parker," I say tugging it down 

"Thanks, Tannie, come one, hop on" 

One more swing session above the city. I shiver when the cool air touches my skin. The glimmering lights of cabs and billboards below us is a pleasant view. I notice he slowers his rhythm as we approach a set of buildings.

"Talking about moving... did you finished unpacking the last boxes?" I whisper 

"Uh, May helped me..." He wheezes sticking himself in the brown bricked building and climbing up dodging windows to not be seen. 

He stops on the seventh floor and he peeks his head. I notice May strolling across the hallway and he silently slides the top of his bedroom window

"Hold on... I'm sticking on the ceiling" he instructs and I grip him tighter crashing my body as close as I can to his back

He climbs into the bedroom via his ceiling and closes the window with his foot. I feel how he manages to crawl across his ceiling.

"Can you... pull off my mask?" he whispers and I bring my hand to his mask and toss it to the floor. I pinch my lips trying not to even flinch. A few crawls more and he stretches his arm to close the door with a small strand of web. He lands fluently on the ground waiting for me to hop off.

"You, ok?" he turns his head to me and I rub my face in disbelief

"Yeah... That was so wild, Peter... did you see my hands glowing?" I breathily laugh and see how Peter walks backwards to his bed and OH SHIT, SHIT...

Peter frowns looking at my face and he spins only to stop in his tracks. My jaw drops not as much as Ned's and he drops the Lego thingy that shatters against the carpet. Ned rapidly stands up staring at us. 

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!"_ May shouts across the hallway and I look at Peter not knowing what to do

"Uhhhh, it's nothing. It's nothing!" Peter wobbly voice shouts back

"You're the Spider-Man. From YouTube" Ned slowly says "And you... " he points at me "you piggyback ride him?"

"I'm not. I'm not..." Peter corrects him and I blink at the scene 

Peter presses the spider emblem on his chest deflating it and neatly falls down his body. My eyes instantly look up at his face and heat creeps all over my neck and cheeks.

Ned points up "You were on the ceiling, with her at your back"

Peter bounces on his feet "No, I wasn't. Ned, what are you doing in my room?"

"May let me in. You said we were gonna finish the Death Star!" 

"You can't just bust into my room!!" Peter exclaims 

But Peter and I jump back when the door opens. 

May giggles setting her hair free as she waves a rag in the air to dissipate the smoke coming from the kitchen "Haha, that Turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster! oh hey!" she smiles at me "Never heard you coming in..."

Her eyes wander in the scene in front of her. Shit. I can't even imagine what she's thinking. Three teenagers. One only wearing boxers. And the other two with traumatized faces. Oh God, help me.

"Let's go to dinner. Thai? Ned, Tannie, you want Thai?"

I open my mouth to answer but Ned shrieks first

"Yes!"

"No!" Peter says "He's got a thing, both... have a thing... to do..."

"Okay..." She awkwardly spins and waves a finger at Peter "Maybe put on some clothes" she closes the door behind her and I slump with a deep sigh in his bed

"Oh, she doesn't know?!!" Ned exclaims

Peter rapidly strides to grab a sweatshirt "Nobody knows. I mean, Mr. Stark knows and Tannie figured it out....! and he made my suit, but that's it"

Ned looks at me and then back to Peter "Tony Stark, her dad, made you that? Are you an Avenger?"

"Hell yes, he is," I say and Peter toothily smiles at me

Ned dramatically leans against his bunk bed "Oh... dude..." 

"You can't tell anybody about this. You gotta keep it a secret." Peter begs and I stand up positioning in front of them 

"A secret? why?" Ned looks at me- "Your dad told everyone he's Iron Man!"

I sigh "Yes, and everything went down after that..." 

"You know what she's like. If she finds out people try and kill me every single night, she's not going to let me do this anymore. Come on, Ned, please!"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. I'll level with you...... I don't think I can keep this a secret. This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Peter!" Peter grunts and stares at me for help

"Ned, May cannot know" I whisper trying to make him understand

"I cannot do that to her right now, you know? I mean, everything that's happened with her, I... Please" Peter mutters staring at his best friend

"Okay..."

"Just... swear it. A'right?"

"I swear it... yes"

"Thank you" Peter whispers back spinning around and running his hands through his hair "I can't believe this is happening right now..."

Ned pokes my shoulder "Wait...you said something about your hands glowing... are you a superhero too!?"

"She is, ok? Ned seriously..."

"Geez! I already swear it, dude... this is awesome!... Can I try the suit on?"

"...no..." Peter mutters

"How does it work? Is it magnets? How do you shoot the strings? Tannie do you have an iron suit?"

I open my mouth and place a hand on his shoulder "We are going to explain it all to you... on Monday at school ok?"

I walk beside him to Peter's door and Ned spins

"Great. Okay, well, wait, then. How do you do this and the Stark internship?" 

I snort and twist my face "This is the Stark internship Ned..." I explain

"oh...ok" Ned nods stepping into the hall

I also walk out but Peter stretches his arm to stop me "You're going?"

I clear my throat and lean closer "Believe it or not, fighting some robbers wasn't on my agenda this morning... You go and eat Thai and I will try to process what happened..."

He lets out a breathy laugh and nods "Ok, text me when you get home?"

I pat his chest and nod "see you on Monday..." I spin and walk to the door

"Hey!" Peter calls me and I turn to see him leaning against his door frame "Thanks for today"

As soon as I step out to the hallway, the avalanche of questions emerging from Ned's mouth starts blurting to me. I tried to answer at least one but after a question, he asked another one so I told him that I'll explain it next week. We share a cab, his place the first stop. Minutes into the new address, I check the time 9:48 pm. I hope my parents aren't there. I step into the big garden and run as fast as I can to the door. Lights are out so I carefully tiptoe to the lab we were hours ago. I snatch my stuff and with a more calm pace, I stroll to my room. Shit... my dad... he's perched in the corner of my bed...

"Uh, hey dad... thought you were in your lab?" I say throwing my stuff in my desk

"I was there but then I saw that abstract doodle you once did for me and I thought that I'll be nice to chat, you know? but you weren't here"

I slump beside him and sigh "Yeah, I was with Ned... A friend from school"

He pinches his nose "That's great... balancing things" 

I snort and spin my body to look at him "Go on... make your questions"

He knits his brows at me and half opens his mouth "How you kn-"

"-let's just say that I know you" I finish and he stands up with a grunt tracing his fingers all over my stuff

"What about that kid... uh, Peter Parker?"

"Ummm, I don't actually know him that much. The teacher armed the teams and then he told me about the internship so I thought 'Hey, he's used to work here, right?'... that's why I invited him"

"Good kid... well, at least you had fun? Friday night dancing?!" He rocks his hips making me throw my head in laughter

"Studying Geometry is far from dancing but we did eat pretty good sandwiches thought" 

"And you didn't bring me anything?! that's so rude!" he sways to me and kisses the top of my head "I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired"

I see how he strides to my door but I shout at him "Hey! The father-daughter time is still on for this weekend?"

He spins to me with a grin in his face and coolly snaps his fingers at me "Tomorrow... all day. You with me, me with you that at the end of the day we will be a pain in the ass for each other"

"You already are that for me, dad... no doubt" I whisper and he licks his lips analyzing me

"I'm as both amazed and very offended by that" he snorts closing the door behind me

I lay my back against the plushy blankets in my mattress and let my body relax... Oh dad, if only you knew what I did today.


	15. Chapter 15

*super long chapter ENJOY!*

Once again, school.

It's weird. I love school. Don't get me wrong. Yet with everything that's been happening something is crashing in my mind. The only way I can actually describe it it's like Cognitive Dissonance. I read it once in a Psychology book. It's when a person holds two or more contradictory beliefs that cause a discomfort feeling in the person. And in my case, I love school. The Syllabuses and the tests but in real life, school is actually monotone, tedious and way, way judgemental. So yeah, that's what I think early in the mornings...

Right now I'm in front of Peter's apartment door. He invited me to walk with him and Ned to school and me being me, a not so experienced teenager about street life, agreed.

"Don't forget it's laundry day and I need you to pick all those clothes from the floor" I hear May's disembodied voice inside the apartment, someone unlocks the door

"Oh hi, Tannie!" Peter smiles holding a pile of books in his arms, he peeks his head inside and shouts "I larb you aunt May!"

I quirk a brow "I larb you?"

"Yeah, local joke" he snorts and we start walking to the lift

I stretch my arms at him "Need help? it's a huge stack of books, you need a backpack"

"I'm fine thanks, though" we step into the lift "... I have lost five backpacks in two weeks..."

I snort and ignore his comment and grab three books from the pile "How was your weekend?"

He breathily laughs "I enjoyed it... I've been replying Ned's questions only with emojis" 

"Well, he's downstairs, you better start rehearsing..."

"Tannie..." he whispers making me turn to look at him

"Uhumm?"

"We need to do something about those guys. Something inside me is telling me that they're planning to do bad things"

I rub his arm making him look down at me "We will... We're going to investigate, ok?"

He purses his lips in a smile and the doors of the lift open revealing Ned that strides at us

"You promised me answers and I'm here to get some" I dart my eyes to Peter reading his eyes that shout ' _there's no escaping from this one'_

We begin walking to school. Peter in the m iddle and Ned at his left. After turning right and then left I turn to Ned and sigh.

"You should probably start asking now..." 

Ned chirps and walks faster "Ok, here I go. You have a laser on your hands? what happened to you? You were born like that? Oh my god, are you an alien?!"

"Ned!!!" Peter squeals at him with a frown in his face

I laugh and shake my head "I-I can't remember much but uh... I fell on a portal, entered to the Quantum Realm. I don't think it's a laser and no... I want to believe I'm not an alien"

"We're actually experimenting with her powers, you should see what she's capable of Ned" 

Ned jumps as he walks and chuckles "Give me a sneak peek!" 

"I'll better tell you... her powers manipulate things from an atomic level" Peter finishes smiling proudly at me

"What?! you're so cool Tannie! I definitely need to see that"

I shrug "Enough about me... ask him something" I jerk my head at Peter and Ned broadly smiles at him

"So what about you huh? You got bit by a spider? Can it bite me? Well, it probably would've hurt, right? You know what? Whatever. Even if it did hurt, I'd let it bite me. Maybe... How much did it hurt?"

"The spider's dead, Ned" Peter gently snaps at him

I pat his back in an attempt to make him forget when he got bit. I see how Ned stops meters from the 21st St Station stairs and I follow his eyes.

"oh no..." I gasp seeing Mr. Delmar's store. 

In the day it looks like it's going to fall down at some point. The store name is almost illegible and police tape with barricades are surrounding the area. Peter also follows my eyes and then he stares at me. His brown orbs panicking. I peek my head at the other side of the street and recognize the familiar face of Mrs. Hoag. She used to go to the Tower.

"You both were here?" Ned asks

"Yeah," Peter and I say in unison

"Whoa...You could've died" Ned whispers to us

We stand there absorbing the scene. Peter's finger twists the hem of my sleeve in a repeating pattern until Ned's voice breaks our thoughts.

"Do you lay eggs?

We turn our heads to him in sync

"What? no!" Peter lets out an embarrassed laugh

"Mamma Peter..." I whisper to him who shakes his head at my comment

We arrive at school just before the bell buzzes, I spot Harley who is waiting for me but he's pushed by his friends before I could say hi to him. I walk to the classroom and wait for Peter and Ned to appear. Fortunately, we have a quiz so Ned's gonna be quiet the whole time. After that, we stroll to Chemistry.

Peter slumps between me and Ned. The Chemistry table is long enough for us to have space to work in. I lean back and see how Ned feverishly writes something down, probably all the questions he wants to ask us. We start working on the activity Cobbwell assigned us.

"What if we put just two drops of this here?" Peter asks me 

I read my notes and hum "ummm... and then only two of this" 

Peter nods scribbling in his notebook. Sidelong I see Ned rolling over in his chair towards us.

"Can you spit venom?"

"No"

"Tannie, can you see through our clothes?"

I cringe at the image and wrinkle my nose "ugh no, Ned..." 

"Can you summon an army of spiders?"

Peter suppresses a sigh and hands me a small test tube "No, Ned"

When chemistry was over we go to Physics and Ned to Music. Mid the class I get a text from Harley asking me if we can eat together in the cafeteria. When recess begins I take my things and spot the squinted eyes Peter is flashing at me.

"I'm eating with Harley...see you at P.E. ok?"

"No, don't go" he mutters making me snort

I bring my hands to my hips "Give me a good reason not to, Parker" 

"mmm, Ned is going to fire too many questions"

"You can handle Ned for some minutes, Spidey..." 

I spin and walk to the cafeteria. Numerous cardboards announcing the upcoming event. I finally spot him at one of the tables and playfully push his head forward.

"Keener" I sit next to him and he smiles when he sees me

"Stark, brought you some cake" he hands me a container making my brows raise

"I didn't know it was my birthday today..." he takes out two forks "Thanks?"

"This weekend was my cousin's birthday" he explains "...so eat with me"

"I'm not saying no to cake so, yes, sir!"

The rich scent of vanilla fragrance hits my nostrils and I instantly dig in.

"umm so, I was thinking that Homeco.... that the Homecoming is coming hehe" Harley nervously stumbles over his own words 

"'80s themed, huh? You can actually go dressed as Rick Astley... you know? _'Never gonna give you up... Never gonna let you down...'_ " I hum 

Harley snorts at my idea and ruffles his hair scooting closer to me "That's the-that's the point... you love music from that decade what uh what better way to dance it off, right?"

"Totally.."

"I was thinking, that maybe... you and I could go..." he finishes clearing his throat and averting his eyes to the cake in front of him

"Sure! it's official then, let's go to Homecoming" I smile taking a bite of the cake

Well, this was easier than I expected it to be

Harley deeply exhales and turns to me "Yes, ok. Homecoming, together"

I wave a finger at him "FYI, I love dancing and I'll probably be doing that all night so... if you don't know how to dance... maybe it's time to take some lessons"

"We'll see about that Stark. I know my moves"

We wave goodbye and I stroll to the girls changing lockers. When I finish folding my clothes I walk to the gym and see how everyone is settling in neat rows on the bleachers. Coach Wilson struggles to drag a TV across the wooden floor... oh I hope he's not playing that sex-ed video my dad tried to show me once. My eyes catch Peter's waving arms at me, he scoots aside for me to sit between Ned and him.

"is everyone here?!" coach Wilson shouts "ok! class! today we have something special for all of you!"

I look up and I bite my tongue for the sudden image in front of me... What the fuck, Steve? 

_"Hi. I'm Captain America. Whether you're in the classroom or on the battlefield..."_

Ned leans towards me "You probably don't need this... you trained directly with him. Hey Peter... Do you know him too?"

"Yeah, we met" Ned's eyes widen in awe and his jaw goes slack "I stole his shield" Peter boasts tilting his head and Ned's jaw hits the floor

"Yeah, he did" I whisper back

_"...fitness can be the difference between success or failure..."_

Geez, Steve. When did you have time to do these videos?

 _"Today, my good friend, your gym teacher..."_ coach Wilson waves at us and I suppress the loud laugh in my throat _"...will be conducting the Captain America Fitness Challenge."_

"Thank you, Captain. I'm pretty sure this guy's a war criminal now, but whatever"

Oh. fuck you, Wilson.

"I have to show these videos. It's required by the state. Let's do it!" he blows his whistles

I was paired with Amanda Smith but I told her I was doing it alone. She awkwardly walks away and I sit on the mat next to Ned and Peter. Peter is doing crunches like it's as easy as walking. I lay on my back and start counting. Minutes later, Ned sighs.

"Do Avengers have to pay taxes?" he finally asks

"shhh!" Peter whispers

"Of course, they do... or at least my dad does" I do another crunch and Ned nods

"What does Hulk smell like?" 

I stop in the middle of a crunch and Peter slaps Ned's arm

"Well, personally. I haven't seen him as Hulk but Bruce smells like the new Hugo Boss cologne... sometimes like antiseptic" 

Peter spins his head to me "Really? mmmm..."

"Then he smells nice," Ned says absentmindedly

"you need to shut up Ned" Peter whispers at him

"Is Captain America cool, or is he like a mean, old grandpa?" Ned turns to me knowing I will answer

"Definitely cool, he tries his best. He's a little conservative though" I whisper and his faces light up for all the information I'm giving him

Peter doesn't even wheeze doing the high-speed crunches "Ned, just, shh, okay?" 

"Hey, can I be your guy in the chair?" Ned asks, pleading actually

Peter frowns confused "What?"

"Yeah. You know how there's a guy with a headset telling the other guy where to go?... Like, like if you're stuck in a burning building, I could tell you where to go. Because there'd be screens around me, and I could, you know, swivel around, and... 'Cause I could be your guy in the chair"

"Ned, I don't need a guy in the chair." Ned's face falls quickly so I scoot closer to them

"Maybe I do. If he won't take you... I will" I smile at him and Peter rolls his eyes at me

"Looking good, Parker... Stark...quit the chitchat" coach Wilson points at Peter as he passes our mats

I turn to look at Peter who instantly winces pretending as if the exercise is really taking a toll on him. Some giggles make me spin back to the bleachers where Betty, Seymour, Jason, and Liz are talking.

"Now, see, for me, it would be F Thor, marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk," Betty says sure of her answers and looks at me "...oh, sorry Tannie. I know they're your friends and dad" she shrugs 

"'s ok.." I murmur

"Well, what about the Spider-Man?" Seymour question makes me roll to lay on my stomach and Ned and Peter also spin at the name 

"They're talking about me!" Peter whispery exclaims

"no shit..." I whisper back

"It's just Spider-Man," Betty says not giving too much importance to him

"Did you guys see the bank security cam on YouTube? He fought off four guys" Liz defends him and Ned nudges a stiffen Peter

"Oh my God, she's crushing on Spider-Man," Betty says through laughs and I look at Peter's wide eyes and parted lips

Seymour joins Betty's laughs "No way" 

Liz shrug rubbing her temple "...kind of?"

"Ugh, gross. He's probably like, thirty"

He isn't 

"You don't even know what he looks like. Like, what if he's, like, seriously burned? I prefer the girl that was fighting next to him, she looked hot" Seymour states

"Yeah, man. She was flashing these things to the robbers. She knows how to defend herself!" Jason adds and I roll again to hide my reddening cheeks

"That girl looks pretty badass yes but guys... I wouldn't care. I would still love him for the person he is on the inside"

"PETER KNOWS SPIDER-MAN AND THE GIRL!"

Peter and I spin in sync to look at him. Everyone in the gym simultaneously drops their assignments and stares at Peter while he hurriedly gets up and offers me a hand to stand beside him. He takes doubtful steps to the bleachers and I drag Ned beside. 

"No, I don't. No. I... I mean...-" Peter stutters staring at Liz

"They're friends!," Ned chirps and I punch him to stop talking

"Yeah, like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends" Flash sways to us letting a wink to me

"I've met them. Yeah. A couple times. But it's, um... through the Stark internship. Mm-hmm"

I avert my eyes to Ned's face "Yeah, well. He's not really supposed to talk about it!" I mutter under my breath

"Well, that's awesome. Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite them to Liz's party. Right? You can come with me, Tannie..."

"Yeah, I'm having people over tonight. You're more than welcome to come" 

On a school night?

"Having a party?" Peter whispers without taking his eyes off Liz so I pinch his arm to stop him from being this awkward

"Yeah, it's gonna be dope. You should totally invite your personal friends"

"It's okay. I know Peter's way too busy for parties anyway, so... you're so invited Tannie" she smiles at me and I smile back

Flash gets closer to us "Come on. He'll be there. Right, Parker?"

The bell buzzes and I swiftly turn to Ned. Peter grabs his shoulder with a scowl in his face and throwing his hands in the air. 

"What are you doing Ned?" I ask him

"Helping Peter out! Did you not hear her? Liz has a crush on him! Dude, you're an Avenger and you're Tony Stark's daughter and you have powers...If any one of us three has a chance with a senior girl or a junior boy, it's you" he points at us walking away

I read his eyes, how he bites his lip and knits his brows together

"Peter...."

he shakes his head "Uh? yeah, yeah... what?" 

"Could be nice if they show up... think about it... see you at art"

\-----------

"Combine the acrylic colors and start doing masterpieces!" the teacher instruct us, I start doing my best on an empty canvas, Peter peeks his head towards me

"You need a new name or something... they call you ' _the girl'_ " 

I huff "What are you thinking of? ' _Atomic girl'_?"

"mmm, you are Tannie..."

"Very observant..." I sneer and he shushes me

"... and your powers are atomic... you could be like Tamic instead of Tannie... get it? and your powers are related to the subatomic process so... the flashes you project are like gamma rays... you could be _'GammaTamic'_!"

I snort smashing the brush in the canvas "I... don't know. Your suggestions are cool it's just, a name marks me you know?" 

"What about _'Tamic Torch'_?!" He jumps in his seat slightly chuckling "or ... Miss Atomic Bomb?"

I spin my head at him and snort louder "ha! I believe The Killers have the copyright on that name, shame, it would've have been great!"

"So... we're going to that party right?" he asks after some seconds

"Yeah, it could be fun, you know? do you think you can give me a ride? Happy is quite busy these days"

"Sure! yeah, I didn't ask you because I thought we would pick you or something... I'll see you at my place then?"

With that, we continue our paintings. When the bell buzzes and everyone starts going to their respective club, I see Peter getting ready to go to the "Stark Internship". He waits for me in the not so crowded hall. 

"I know what you're going to say...." he mutters playfully rolling his eyes at me

"It's called caring. You know? So swin-"

"-Swing safely... yep. Got it" He shows his teeth and runs to the other way of the hall

Robotics was somewhat bearable. Harley wasn't being a pain in my ass as he usually is. Maybe it's the Homecoming thing that has him in good behavior. After that, I walk to the exit already taking my phone to text Happy I'm on my way to the subway but I stop when I see him waiting for me.

I jog to him and hug him "Hey stranger! The new job makes you busy, huh?"

"You have no idea. We're moving all these high tech stuff from three whole floors. Everything needs to be perfect. Hop on"

I rock my body inside and he starts the engine "Hey did you see about the ATM robbery?"

"Yeah, yeah., yeah. I heard about it too many times" he tonelessly remarks and looks at me through the mirror "Good to know you live far from that borough"

I huff "Totally"

\--------------

"Anyone?? Dad? Mom?" I ask walking upstairs to the living room

"Baby!!" my mom's head peeks from the pantry and strides to me stretching her arms "Ow, come here" 

"Mom... can't breath..." I choke against her shoulder

"How was school?" she asks letting me go so I sit on a bench 

"Tolerable... hey, did Steve told you that he did some instructional videos? It's so weird to watch those..."

"Uh... actually I was the one that made the reservation for the studio they used to film that..."

I snort swiveling on the bench "So weird..."

"So... Any news about a special boy?" 

I look up frowning at her "Huh? what are you talking about?"

"Your dad told me you brought a boy here..." she casually opens some cabinets

"Yes, Peter... we were working on a project from school!" I explain it to her

She smirks taking a pan "ok, ok, ok. I was just curious..." 

"Mom?"

she stops and turns to me "Yep?" 

"There's a party, tonight..."

"Tonight? it's Monday..." she whispers and I simply shrug "ok... talk to Happy and not so late ok?"

"Yeah, of course. You know me... I just dance"

_And maybe make a little appearance as a superhero._

"oh and Happy told me he's busy but May, the aunt of my friend is driving us and picking us too"

"Who's your friend with an aunt named May?" she inquires-

"mmm....Peter...." I whisper 

She rapidly spins her head, her eyes shining at me"Oh! the same Peter who was here?" 

"Oh god mom" I facepalm and jump to the floor to walk to my room

"I'm making us some lunch! come here in one hour!" she shouts when I disappear into the hall

I quickly do the little homework I have, I text Peter to know what time I need to be at his place. Weirdly, I don't change to my pajamas. I put some light makeup and go with my mom to eat. She then walks to her office so I stay in the living room playing with Friday.

I take the subway and see my reflection on the doors. Damn, I look hot. I mean, I always look good but oh boy, today, I'm better.

"...Hey..." 

A nasal voice wakes me up from the self-admiration and I spin to see a guy with a black beanie and shaggy clothes.

"Hey..." I say back

He jerks his head at me "Aren't ya Tony Stark's daughter?"

"Uh, yes. I am" I rub my temple seeing how he frowns in confusion

"But you're in the subway..."

I internally snort and sigh "Yeah, the private is damaged"

He shakes his head and smirks "What a bummer girl ..." 

After that strange encounter, I check the time. I arrive 12 minutes later. I take the lift and knock twice on the door.

"I'm sorry, the model agency is on the third floor" May giggles and fully opens the door "Come on honey, it's your place. You look so beautiful.Peter is still getting ready, he tried like seven shirts"

I sit on the couch and she slumps next to me "You want anything to snack on?"

"Thanks, May, I already ate with my mom. Also, thank you for dropping me there and...-"

She nudges me with a smirk "-no, no, you're Peter's special friend, you're so welcome, honey!" 

The creaking of the door makes us both lift our eyes and Peter paces to us looking down at his blue plaid shirt.

"I think this is the one, it says casual but cool right?"

"Sure! yeah! I'll be downstairs ok?" May quickly jumps to grab the keys and closes the door

I stand up and he flinches at my sudden appearance. His Adam apple throbs as his jaw go slack

"Whoa... Tannie! You look nice... like nice-nice"

"Well, Thank you." I step closer to him "And you ironed your shirt? and even showered? You do know what you're doing!"

He lets out a breathy laugh and grabs the neatly iron neck of his shirt "So uh, you think it looks ok that the first button is buckled?" 

I snort waving my hand all over him "Yes sure. There's a very elegant vibe all over you"

Peter huffs and gently pushes me to the door. We hop on the car and pick up Ned that happily exits his building wearing a Texan hat. He opens the backseat door where I'm in and his mouth goes agape.

"Girl, you're atomic today!" Ned chirps earning a laugh from Peter for the intentional pun

The whole drive May feverishly narrates to us about her old parties and how she used to play charades and dance to Whitney Houston's songs. She very likely knows that now teenagers play beer pong. When we finally arrive at Liz's house, May slows her car, upbeat music pours out from the house and I'm so ready to dance.

She leans forward analyzing the place "House party in the suburbs. Oh, I remember these. Kind of jealous" 

"It'll be a night to remember" Ned cheerfully says squeezing my shoulder

May laughs as well and I see Peter who is eyeing the scene like if he's about to die

"Ned, some hats wear men. You wear that hat" May reassures him

"Yeah, it gives me confidence," Ned widely smiles

Peter turns to May with paler skin than before "This is a mistake. Hey, let's just go home, we can play charades the four of us"

"Oh, Peter. I know. I know it's really hard trying to fit in with all the changes your body's going through. It's flowering now"

I choke letting a snort at that comment. 

"uh-uh" he laughs

May turns to me "He's so stressed out lately" 

"What helps with stress is going to a party," Ned says smiling

"We should go to the party" I add and May nods and pushes Peter out of the car 

"Yeah, let's do it. Yeah. I'm gonna go. I'm gonna go" Peter opens the car door and steps out, Ned goes first and he hands me his hand to help me out

"Guys!" May calls us and the three of us _s_ top and lean in to listen to May through the window "Have fun ok?"

"Yep, we will" Peter nods and May drives away

The three of us start walking to the entrance. It's quite a modern place. Can't complaint, this looks like a miniature version of my place.

"Dude, you have the suit, right? Tannie, you have...your powers?" he says and Peter pulls up his sleeve in order to offer Ned a glimpse of his Spider-Man suit under it

Ned grabs our shoulders shaking us to the entrance "This is gonna change our lives!"

Peter opens the door letting me get in first, the house is so crowded. My eyes travel to the dancing people across the living room. I spot Peter who is rubbing his hands against his jeans. 

"Blink, Peter..." I whisper and he gulps looking at me

"Tannie, hi!" A girl shouts from the living room and I simply jerk my head at her

"Tannie, what's up?" A guy smoking passes in front of me and winks, I turn to Peter who is looking all over the place

"You're popular among Seniors!" Ned whispery exclaims

I see Flash is running a DJ station and saying _"DJ Flash!"._

"Okay. We're gonna have Spider-Man swing in, then you Tannie jump and both say you are friends with Peter, and then I get a fist bump or one of those half bro-hugs and a kiss on my cheek, ok?" Ned whispers

"just checking... you want Peter to kiss you on your cheek, right?"

Peter pinches my back and I jump back nudging him on his chest

"Can't believe you guys are at this lame party"

We turn to Michelle Jones. I personally don't know her but she seems nice and strangely spreading jam on a toast.

I frown "But you're here too"

"Am I?" The toast crunches as Michelle takes a bite out of it and walks away

"Oh, my gosh" Liz says walking down the hallway to us "Hey, guys. Cool hat, Ned. And you look so beautiful, Tannie"

"Same to you..."

"Hi, Liz," Both say in sync

"I'm so happy you guys came. There's pizza and drinks. Help yourself. Trevor is asking me about you Tannie, you should definitely meet him" She playfully pokes me

"What a great party" Peter's squeaky voice slips from his lips

"Thanks!" Liz rolls her eyes 

OMG she's flirting!?

But suddenly the sound of glass breaking catches her attention and slightly pouts

"Oh, I... My parents will kill me if anything's broken. I gotta-"

I nod at her "Yeah, of course... go"

"Have fun!" she walks away

"Dude, what are you doing? She's here. Spider it up, and you" he points at me "go and atom yourself or whatever"

"No, no, no. I can't... I cannot do this. Spider-Man is not a party trick, okay? Look, I'm just gonna... be myself...." Peter stutters looking down at me

"Okay..." I reassure him

Ned sighs "Peter, no one wants that"

"Whoa... rude..." I mutter to Ned

"Dude!" Peter whispers hurt of the remark and walks a little away from us

"Penis Parker, what's up?!!" Flash shouts through a microphone and then looks at me "And Tannie Stark! looking good gurl!"

I purse my lips and drag Peter to us "Come, lets go..."

"So, where's your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess. In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?!" I roll my eyes at the childish chuckles everyone gives and then a honking noise erupts through the speakers "That's not Spider-Man. That's just Ned in a red shirt!!"

Peter spins to me and I'm ready to leave the party if he wants to but he drags me to the corner and nods

"Coming Tannie?"


	16. Chapter 16

With discreet steps, we walk to the entrance. Ned split ways to wait to be greeted by us. I stretch my hand to grab the metallic doorknob but some guys I think I recognize stumble beside us.

"Hey, man" one of the guys palms Peter on his shoulder "you don't have to go... basement is alone, you can go there with your girl, just lock the door" he smirks towards us and trips away from us

"Lets go..." he grabs my arms shoving me far from the house

Once outside we walk to the street and spot the division between Liz's house and the other. So we start entering the narrow space where music is already muffled. 

"Ok, we need to go there..." wth a mutter he quickly embraces me and web us up to a rooftop where we can see Liz's backyard overfilled with people.

"ok, let's do this" Peter says unbuckling his pants "oh sorry, I'll turn"

"You have your suit down, it's ok" I squat admiring the view and the skyline New York has to offer today. From the corner of my eye, I see how he hastily removes his shoes and unbutton his plaid shirt. My loud gasp makes him turn to me as I stand up with a smile on my face.

"Oh, I love your shirt, Peter" How is that I haven't seen it before?" I utter bringing my hands to poke the inked logo of a simple triangle explaining Pythagoras Theorem

"Ha, it's one my favorites too. I got it on a flea market, it's a little shaggy but it's cool.... hey... you didn't bring any outfit for you..."

"No problem... just watch" I grin at him and walk backwards placing my right hand on my blouse and the left on my jeans. My palms start emitting a dim glow and the fabric of both clothings start changing to black

Peter seems taken back but then lowers his head to see how I really manage to change the color "Tannie! That's.... whoa"

"So uh, what you'll say when you get down there?"

Peter crouches in the edge of the rooftop and sighs "Mmmm... you first"

I snort and sit beside him "Lets see... _'Hey Folks! Nice Party! Where's Peter? I need to thank him for the invite. Oh, cool hat pal!'_ " I chirp and Peter rubs his jaw

"Uhhhh... _'Hey, what's up? I'm Spider-Man. Just thought I'd swing by and say hello to my buddy Peter. Oh, what's up, Ned? Hey, where's Peter, anyways? He must be around..._ ' " he mutters hunching forward "God, this is stupid. What am I doing?" he whispers to himself 

"Hey, hey... if you do-"

But something stops me. A boom in the distance and a bright blue cloud emerging through the trees. I quickly stand up and Peter spins with me.

"What the hell?" I whisper and Peter takes my arm and we run across the roof

"Tannie, hold on to me!! Peter puts his mask and runs his arm around me and before I could process something else, he shoots his webs through trees, getting far away from the party, swinging down the street.

We land on a roof. Peter makes a flip that makes shut my eyes and we land on the street in front of a golf course. I step ahead waiting for him to swing us but he shoots a web but it flies off because there's nothing to attach it to. I pull away from him and start running. Peter follows behind as we wheeze for the unexpected workout. Then a _'flick'_ makes me spin and a splash of water hits my face making me flinch back at the cold sensation. 

"This sucks!" Peter gasps and stops when he sees we are getting close to where the explosion was. 

He rapidly extends his arm signaling me to hug him once again. He starts shooting his web and the swinging begins. The crisp air of the night is pinching my cheeks as the fast speed we're going.

"I'm sorry you have to carry me!" I shout at him as we brush some houses 

"No problem!...." he shoots another web 

Peter then stops as we land hurriedly in a bridge. We jog to the edge looking down where the explosion was. He doesn't hesitate to stick himself onto the concrete. I softly grunt. How on earth I'm going to get there?... think Tannie... what I should do?

I sigh hurriedly placing my palms on the bricks and deeply inhale. I order my powers to change the adherent properties of the atoms of the concrete, my palms softly glows and then it fades. I jump on top of the structure and warily pass my legs. I lay my chest against the damp bricks and roll exactly to the void. Oh, God. Please don't fall. Please don't fall.

I shut my eyes expecting my body to follow the gravity yet I don't fall. I flutter my eyes and see that I'm almost upside down. Fuck. This is terrifying... Still, with careful movements, I crawl to where Peter is hiding. My body is indeed attaching to the now sticky material.

"...Hey..."

Peter flinches at my appearance, his synthetic ayes contracting and expanding "What the.... How can you do it?"

"I'll show you later... let's see what's happening" I peek my head and finally catch a glimpse of the scene

"Okay, okay, okay. I got what you need, all right? I got tons of great stuff here. One sec." one of the men says and walks up to his van and looks inside

My eyes narrow trying to spot what's inside the van. Oh shit. "Peter, it's full of machinery and weapons..."

"Oh, this must be where the ATM robbers got their stuff..." Peter whispers back

And just in the midst of silence, a yodeling ringtone starts ringing. Peter quickly tries to grab his phone but I grab it first, the screen showing Ned's face, I turn to look at the men who are alarmed and pointing the gun to the other guy. I mute it and Peter flips off landing on the ground.

"Hey! Hey, come on. You gonna shoot at somebody, shoot at me" he bravely says, the black-skinned man turns his weapon to shoot Peter so I jump in front of him, not so skillfully as Peter does but I hit the weapon turning it to dust.

The eyes of the three men wide seeing what I just did. The brown-haired guy inside the van quickly turns on a weapon that looks like a taser. Peter runs to him but he is hit with a burst of energy. I run to the men who are getting inside the van, I shoot at a tire and successfully puncture it making the van move slower.

I turn to Peter who was slammed into one side of the bridge, he murmurs something inaudible for me but I see him shooting his web, attaching it to the open van door. In a quick move, he gets dragged across the ground. 

He yells at me extending his spare arm. I take a leap and land on top of him. My arms hurriedly searching to embrace him as tighter as possible. My breath heavier with each second and I hit the pavement under us, not to turn it to dust but with the aim that the beams propel us a little higher above the ground. They do and oh, I have an idea...

Peter shouts and yes. Gravity hits us. A trash can collides with us, hitting Peter on his back and hitting me on my forehead. We moan in pain still being dragged across a street. Peter looks down at me and the arm he has on my shoulders carefully moves away as he shoots another strand of web. Holding us only with those.

I quickly analyze the situation. I'm slowing his movements because I'm attached to him like gum. Wait... wait...

"Let me go!!" I shout 

"What? no!" he shouts trying to hold me but I release my hands from his chest "T! No whaa"

I roll several times. My arms and back receiving more collisions. I push myself from the pavement and notice the van getting away as well as Peter. Ok... This is it, Tannie...

Without closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and sense a tingling running through my legs and then to my feet. The base emitting a soft orang-ish glow that instantly lifts me inches from the ground. Ok, yes. I think I can do this. I look down and start ordering those streaks to get longer and stronger. I crouch to maintain my balance just as if I'm surfing and **Poom!** I'm fucking flying. I'm fucking flying. 

I lean my body forward and I start sliding on the air... Oh shit. Don't fall. Don't fall... I skip some trees and a nervous laugh escapes my lips. With more confidence I propel my feet more and fly higher, my eyes spotting the white van. I don't think twice. I immediately fly faster. Yeah, it's getting easier, I think...

I hear a gunshot. I lower myself as the door of the van is thrown at my direction so I hit it turning it to dust. I surf next to Peter's shaking body.

"Hey Spider-Man!!"

"Wha...? T! You are flying?!" Peter wheezes griping the strands of webs because yes, literally his life depends on a thread of web

"Of course not! I'm riding a pony....!" I smirk pointing my hands at the man on the edge of the van

"Get that weapon down!" I demand him but he shoots at me yet I manage to dissolve the purple ray into the air

"Ohhh, my butt!" Peter shrieks as I try to help him get up but the same dude powers more energy causing Peter to lose his grasp on one of the webs

One, two, three, more than ten times now I start shooting at the van that sharply dodges my beams, however, just one crashes against a tire making the van wobble and a weapon flies away. The car makes a sharp turn making Peter crash in a car. One hand shooting at the van and the other hit the pair of trash cans Peter is going to get smashed on. 

"Thanks!" Peter shouts at me but his webs break off "go on! 'm gonna have to take a shortcut!" 

I lost him behind some houses. I land on the top of the van making holes in it and practically making the van swing sharply side to side. Sideways I see the red and blue suit flipping behind me so I spin and offer him my hand but before he could take it something snatches him from behind. What's that?!

No one has to even ask me what I'll do. I leave the van propelling myself higher and higher to the sky. Whoa, it's freezing up here... I squint my eyes trying to focus whatever snatched Peter from me. Oh, a man?

"HELP!! AAAAHHH!" Peter shouts 

I groan stretching my arm to grip his foot "GOT YOU!" I shout at him 

Peter was about to shoot another pair of web when his Spider drawn at his back starts beeping and blinking. I try to hit the man but a parachute unfolds itself from his back and the air resistance makes him crash on me, therefore, ripping Peter off the grasp of that thing and making my feet stop glowing. My hands instantly search for something to hold on to finding Peter's back and pulling him closer to me.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"OHHHH GOOOOD!!!"

We don't stop shouting as we spin and spin in the air. Peter swings his arms tangling them in the strings of his parachute and bringing the fabric to us. I jerk my head several times but it's wrapped in that thing. Peter fights too to break it but we only get more stuck in it. 

'Fuuuuffff!!' A pinching cold pain hits my back, it covers my arms and legs... it's water... We're in a pool? I open my mouth to call for Peter, a muffled moan sounds instead. I feel my lungs gradually losing its oxygen and I kick and kick whatever it0s tangle in my legs. Something. No, someone grabs my left arm. As a reflex, my legs cling on his torso. He's fighting to get untangled too. But just as we continue the fight an incredible force shoves us away.

My throat instantly fills with air as I deeply inhale. Peter's hand grabs my back trying to hold me in place. He moans and coughs. Fuck, it's that bird-like man again? He's not done fighting? 

I look up and oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... My fricking dad's here. Saving us... Oh God. I jump clinging harder on Peter hiding my face on the crook of his neck.

Peter reacts at my abrupt move and he looks up "Huh? Oh, hey" 

My dad gently places us on the ground. Peter stumbles to walk and my dad reaches to help him so I take the opportunity and start running away. Faster. Faster....

"HEY! COME HERE!" the voice of my dad echoes in the playground, I run as fast as I can and then hide behind some trees, I push aside some branches peeking only my eyes to see the scene

Peter trips over but manages to climb a spheric jungle gym. The only sound is the thrusters on my dad's suit.

"your little friend is so rude, I just saved her life" 

"she's not a fan of the spotlight" Peter whispers between wheezes

"Start from the beginning please, the end I know it... you almost drowned"

Peter takes a deep breath "ok, so I was with my friends, Ned and... only Ned and then bum! an explosion happened and I followed it and these guys were selling superweapons, I heard one of them saying something about Ultron? I chased them and... and... they shot me with something so I lost them for a bit and when... and when I finally got them he just, he just, like, swooped down like a monster and he picked me up and, uh, he took me up, like, a thousand feet and just dropped me. How'd you find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit or something?" Peter clacks his teeth

"I put everything in your suit. Including this heater" My dad coolly says 

I shiver making my teeth chatter and I cover my mouth with my hands, my nails are purple. Oh, it's freezing. I notice steam rising from Peter's suit and Peter moans in happiness, I wish I could have that.

"Whew, that's better. Thanks"

"What were you thinking?" My dad asks

"The guy with the wings is obviously the source of the weapons. I gotta take him down!"

"Take him down now, huh? Steady, Crockett, there are people who handle this sort of thing!"

"The Avengers?" Peter asks-

"No, no, no. This is a little below their pay grade"

"Anyway, Mr. Stark, you didn't have to come all the way out here. I had that. We were fine" 

"Oh yeah, you and your little girlfriend, huh? why I didn't know about her? is she cool?" my dad rambles but then stops "Oh, I'm not here by the way"

Iron Man's helmet opens, revealing an empty space where my dad's face should have been. That's why I didn't see him today.

"Thank God this place has Wi-Fi or you would be toast right now. Thank Ganesh while you're at it...Look, forget the flying vulture guy, please"

"Why?"

"Why? Because I say so! Sorry, I'm talking to a teenager... Stay close to the ground. Build up your game helping little people, like that lady that bought you the churro. Can't you just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? you remember my daughter right? she's right now doing her homework... be like that" 

"But I'm ready for more than that now" Peter tries to explain

"No, you are not"

"That is not what you thought when I took on Captain America" Peter fires back

"Trust me, kid. If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would've. Listen to me. If you come across these weapons again...call Happy..." the helmet closes and the sound of an engine echoes through the line

"Are you driving?" Peter asks in disbelief

"You know, it's never too early to start thinking about college. I got some pull at MIT. My daughter is probably going there!... end call"

"No, I don't need to go to col...Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Stark is no longer connected" FRIDAY states and the suit flies away

"That was wild..." I say getting out of the hidding spot

Peter flinches spinning to me "oh, hey... I thought you left" he climbs down and walks next to me-

"Couldn't miss my dad scolding you" I grin while he climbs down jumping beside me

-you're shivering-

"Yeah, well, I don't have an internal heater like you"

"Come on..." Peter hugs me and whispers _"heater",_ a warm wave of steam rises in from his chest and arms to me

"Whooo, that feels good..."

He pulls apart and jerks his head "Probably Ned is waiting for us"

"Wait... when we were fighting those guys, a weapon rolled over the van to some bushes... we need to find it" he nods agreeing with me

"Hey, you mind if you uh... I really don't want to walk" he mutters 

I laugh walking beside him and passing my hand to his back gripping him from the side of his chest "hold on"

The natural thrusters in my feet began flashing streaks to the pavement. I balance myself and start reaching higher until only the roofs can be seen. Peter also grips me tighter and instead of the synthetic eyes of his mask expanding. His brown ones are widening with the view. 

"Whoa!! This is awesome... there! that's where we were!" 

I follow his finger and approach the dim street. I carefully land one foot after another and Peter pulls his mask on. We begin the weapon hunting. Searching every single corner, porch, and bushes. My sticky damp clothes creating waves of shiver through my spine.

"....Stay close to the ground? What is he talking about?" Peter jogs to me shaking his head saying he didn't find it

"don't mind him... he's like that with me sometimes..."

He nods and stops me with one arm, he points at something glowing. We carefully approach it. I crouch down and flip it with my fingertips revealing the purple glowing core.

"Whoa Peter exclaims and his phone starts ringing, it's Ned and he puts it on speaker "Hey, man, what's up? we are on our way back!"

"Actually, I was calling to say maybe you shouldn't come. Listen to this..."

 _'When I say "penis," you say "Parker." Penis!'_ Flash's voice sounds through a microphone 

_"Parker!"_

_"Penis!"_

_"Parker!"_

"Oh, I'm gonna kill himmmmm" I grunt looking at the screen

"Sorry, Peter. I guess we're still losers, except Tannie. I'll see you tomorrow"

Peter shakes his head and sighs "I'll see you tomorrow in school" 

"I'll take this" I try to carefully take the weapon but gently shoves my hands away

"No, no, I'll take it" he grabs it "let's go, you need to go to your house, you're freezing"

We run to Liz's still crowded house. As soon as we swing to the rooftop, Peter changes to his clothes. I return my hair, eyes, and clothes to its original colors. Ned texts us that his mom was around so she's picking him up. May came minutes later with a box of donuts. I hop in the backseat but before I could close the door, Peter slides beside me trying to block May's view away from my damp clothes. 

May drives all the way to the Compound watching in awe st the whole structure. I simply nod at Peter who knows what I'm saying is 'we'll talk tomorrow'. I run inside the house and slide to my room.

This Monday, was not boring at all.


	17. Chapter 17

I walk to the infirmary to grab some ibuprofen from a cabinet. Then I stroll to the kitchen to eat breakfast, I grab a bowl just when a small drone floats beside me making me squeal in panic. Friday displays a hologram with my dad's face.

"Miss Stark, your dad is calling" 

Oh man

"Hello? Tannie?" my dad's disembodied voice appears

I clear my throat and spin to the fridge "Hey dad! How are you?"

"Oh I'm so great I'm in India, there's this Gulab Jamun and I ate too much I probably gained like 4 pounds"

I sigh leaning my head against the cold surface of the fridge. Good he seems clueless about yesterday.

"That sounds great, the part of the Indian sweets... what are you doing there?" I ask pouring milk on my bowl of cereal

"Yesterday I went to this fancy wedding and today I have a meeting with an important sir... I forgot his name, just wanted to see if you were ok"

"Oh yeah, so good dad, yesterday I was doing my homework... nothing too interesting"

"hah, I knew you were doing that... you're such a good student T, unlike me to be honest, you're more like your mom in that thing. By the way. how's your mom?"

"Busier and bossier each day but she's fine. You should probably bring her some of that Gulab uh..."

"Gulab Jamun... yeah, good idea T. Need to go but be careful, study hard, kick asses" he ends the call and the drone flies away

I sigh once again rubbing my temple and taking a spoonful of cereal. Minutes later I receive a text. I quickly unlock it hoping it's Peter but it's not.

I take my stuff and jog to the car. Happy was not happy today. He narrates me the ups and downs, mostly downs of the assets management thing which is harder than he thought. He questions me why I'm rubbing my head so much and I notice I've been doing it unconsciously. I explain that I fell from the bed. Oh, wait no. A fricking trash can hit me while I was being dragged through the street along with Spider-Man. 

In Economics, Peter was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't make any jokes so it was boring. I waited patiently for the second period but he wasn't there, third... he wasn't there. If I text him? isn't that clingy? I then went to recess with Harley, he distracted me from the worry growing in my chest and stomach. The bell buzzes and I run to my next class but my shoes shriek at the abrupt stop. I think I've been wasting too much time debating what to do... What if he's injured? alone? I grab my phone and dial his number

"Tannie hey!... yeah it's Tannie" He whispers and I frown 

"Parker...you missed three classes"

"Yeah, I know, I'm here with Ned at the woodshop trying to know what the hell is that thing we got from yesterday..."

I slap my hand in my thigh and start walking "I thought you were dying or something...! not fair! what about me?"

"Well, one I thought you didn't want to miss three classes, two it's too dangerous"

I stride all the way to the woodshop and end the call with a grunt. I don't care if it's dangerous. My steps resonate against the stairs as I jog downstairs. Mr. Hapgood doesn't even bother to tell me to go away. 

"Hellouu" I slowly walk around the table and place myself across them

Ned cheerfully waves at me "Hey, Tannie!" 

"What are you doing here?" Peter asks

I snort leaning my arms in the table "Good morning! How are you feeling Tannie?"

Ned suppresses a snort as I stand next to an eye-rolling Peter. I look down at the weapon spread in the table. Peter grabs a hammer and starts hitting the metal armor over and over again until a little light flies echoing all over the room

"Oh" I whisper curious than ever, Peter touches the exterior trying to break it apart

"By the way, thanks for bailing on me the two of you"

"Yeah, well, something came up," I say

"Tannie's here, Peter... now can you tell me what is that?" Ned exclaims

I turn to Peter who struggles to break the core "Some guy tried to vaporize us with it"

Ned taps my shoulder "Seriously?" 

"Yep" Peter and I say together

"Awesome!!" Ned smiles and Peter and I shoot him a look

"I mean, not awesome. Totally uncool of that guy. So scary"

"Well, look, I think it's a power source" Peter mutters and I peek my head closer to that thing but he grabs my shoulder getting me away of it

"It's connected to al these microprocessors..." I mention and Ned quickly nods lowering his face next to mine

"Exactly, Tannie, That's an inductive charging plate. That's what I use to charge my toothbrush"

"Whoever's making these weapons is obviously combining alien tech with ours" Peter huffs and I nod analyzing the situation

"That is literally the coolest sentence anyone has ever said. I just want to thank you both for letting me be part of your journey into this amazing-"

But I jump back when Peter hits the metal case with too much force that the glowing core pops out from its place. I turn to look at the teacher who's reading a book not altered by the sound. 

"Keep your fingers clear of the blades" Mr. Hapgood slowly remarks and I turn my head to look at the small stone

"I gotta figure out what this thing is and who makes it"Peter's eyes shimmer with determination as he leans to grab the core

"You know... I can look at my dad's notebook? Maybe there's som-"

"No way" Peter cuts me off 

I wince and stare at him "ugh, seriously Peter you need to stop that, you sound like my father... do I remind you he was scolding you last night?" I whisper to him, both of us without taking our eyes from each other

"What? your dad was there? you need to tell me exactly what happened yesterday!" Ned murmurs

Peter shakes his head and finally gives in "Ok, let's do it" He extends his arm to Ned and I step back and see their complicated secret handshake

"Sorry Tannie, you share a huge secret with him but I share a secret handshake with him" Ned shrugs and we take our stuff to go to the lab

Walking upstairs I see Peter avoiding my stare so I walk around reaching his side while Ned is searching something on his backpack.

"What's into you, huh?" I ask him 

Peter turns his head and blinks "Nothing!" his squeaky voice betrays him and he sighs "ok, ok... I think all of this is too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Well, Peter. I don't want you to get hurt but you're still going to web yourself to the danger, right? Let me remind you that I was beside you yesterday fricking flying. I decided to be there with you... I know what I'm getting into"

"Yeah, I know but your dad doesn't!" He exclaims earning a grunt from me

"Parker, do you want me to get shot only for you to realize I'm with you in this?" He glares downs and shakes his head

"Sorry to interrupt but I say we put the glowy thing in the mass spectrometer" Ned mentions

I snort looking back at Ned "First, we gotta come up with a better name than _'glowy thingy'_ "

"You're right Tannie" Ned nods as well but then Peter grabs me from my front and carries me quickly behind a wall

"What was that?!" I say but he covers my mouth

"Crap!" he says without taking his hand "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on" He crooks his hand at Ned who is confused about the sudden movement

I moan to Peter to take his hand away, he does it and I peer my head to see what he's seeing. Oh. Crap.

"That's one of the guys who tried to kill us!" I whisper to Peter 

"What?" Ned squeals looking at the hall

"Yeah"

"We gotta get out of here!" Ned panics but I stop him

"No, no, no, no, no. We gotta follow them. Maybe they can lead us to the guy that dropped us in the lake"

Ned gasps "Someone dropped you in a lake?" 

"Yeah, it was not good," I say remembering the freezing part

Peter warily tiptoes to the wall across us. I follow but Ned calls for us. I spin and signal him to stay there. We run to the classroom they just got in, coincidentally, it's Woodshop. Our feet barely touch the wooden stairs careful not to make them creak. We crouch to see the men. We land on the floor and slide behind the first set of tables. I run to the other table ignoring Peter's soft shouts to go back next to him.

I peek my eyes to see them at the bottom of the room while they're rummaging... Oh. They are looking for that glowy core! So maybe that thing it's leaving a trail of energy... but what kind of energy?

"Can you imagine what the boss would say if he knew where we were?" one of them says

"It's saying there was an energy pulse right here" 

I squint my eyes to catch a glimpse of that energy detector in his hands. I see Peter's head peeking higher, I read his body language and I start shaking my head at him trying to tell him not to get closer but he's a dork, so he gets closer.

"There's no sign of the weapon. And even if it was here, now it's gone...."

"So are we..."

I quickly drop my head and crawl to the corner between a locker and a stack of old carton boxes. I curl myself into a tiny ball and cover my mouth muting my breathing. I open one eye to see whatever I can through a small raft. They walk further to the stairs and their steps quickly fade. I wait some seconds and uncurl myself

"Peter??" I whisper and see how he unsticks himself from under the table

He grunts standing up and gently pushing me to the stairs "Let's go to my place, I put a tracker on them"

"Hell yes"

"You're going to skip classes, Tannie..."

I spin stopping in the middle of the stairs "But we are getting some answers, Peter..."

We return to Ned who is talking to Tiny and some other boy. He sighs seeing us alive and unbruised.

"Peter put a tracker on them... come on, we're going to his place"

We take the subway. Peter reassured us that May's at her work. Ned spent the way creating different theories about the glowy core making Peter and me shush him several times earning judgy stares from the people around us.

"Want something?" he offers while pouring some water on a cup "Ned, top drawer to the right... there's a bag of Doritos"

"That's why you're my best friend" he sighs putting his backpack down

Peter spins to his fridge frowning at the sight "Tannie, I have umm... apples or Thai's leftovers?"

"I'll take that apple," I say and he throws the fruit in the air and I grab it 

I enter the room, Ned is settling on the floor next to the bunk bed, Peter quickly passes by me and haphazardly takes his clothes from the bed.

"So uh, you can sit here" he shoves his clothes aside as I step closer

I yawn as soon as my side lays on his mattress. Peter drags his hand inside a drawer and hands Ned a black square that quickly lights on showing a hologram of the city.

"This is so awesome..." Ned's eyes widen while he pokes the hologram

"I know right!" Peter cheerfully exclaims and spins to me pursing his lips at my not so amused face

"It is cool," I say making Peter smile again

I see Ned poking the map and it becomes more defined. I open my backpack and grab a package of Skittles.

"here" I throw it at the floor so everyone could take some "something tells me we're going to be here all day"

Ned nods and takes out his notebook. "I'm gonna study, Warren is going to fail me" He starts reading while stealing glances at the hologram that is still on. 

Peter walks next to the bed I'm in and he slumps on the floor, he rests his head on the edge and looks at me.

"Sorry for today" he whispers at me

I yawn and rub my eyes "It's ok... do you... do you mind if... take a nap?"

"No, no, go and sleep. I'll be here... we'll be here" Peter nods

I slowly nod and lay my head on the clean scented pillow. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep.

\----------------

I flutter my eyes stretching my arms to my sides. I take the scene and notice that night has already fallen. Without moving too much I peek at Ned who's still laying on the floor and the dim desk lamp illuminates Peter's body while he swivels on his chair. With a final sigh, I try to sit upright but my head crashes with a metal structure.

"Ouch!!" I squeal slumping back to the mattress "right... a bunk bed"

Ned spins and waves at me "Hey, sleepyhead," 

Peter slowly approaches the bed "Hi! it's not that late, seven o'clock and it was chilly so I..." he points at me and I see he covered me with something

I reach for the white fabric and see it's the Pythagoras Theorem shirt "Thanks...May's here?"

"No, she had a meeting... the men were near Staten Island..."

Ned points to the map "They're leaving Jersey now..."

I rub my eyes trying to shake the sleepiness from my face. I swing my legs to the floor and hide my face in my hands.

"mmhh, your shirt is a little up..." Ned says and I look down at my exposed skin. 

I tug it down with a soft gasp ad Peter awkwardly clears his throat. I move forward kneeling on the carpet, my eyes watching closely how the tracker is still moving. Ned grunts standing up saying that his butt is numb for being seated. He lays on the bed I was previousñy sleeping in. I stand up and lurch to the chair.

My fingers lazily trace the wooden edge of the desk as I start swiveling side to side. Peter sighs and jumps, skillfully sticking himself on the ceiling. I grab the apple from the corner and start eating it.

"You were tired, huh?" Peter asks as I tilt my head to look at his upside-down face 

"I'm not used to fighting on school nights or even flying on school nights... good thing your cells evolve faster, your organism is capable of doing more, you are not sore or tired, I saw how easily you did that crunches..." 

Peter winces "So, are you in pain right now?"

"Nah..." I stand up pacing forward "... just a little... " I admit

Peter webs himself lower to the ground still upside down "Do you need like uh, a compress bag?"

I smirk at my idea "No, thanks... I just... Now that I think about it..."

"What?"

"Your cells evolve faster... human body is made of cells... cells are made of protein which is a molecule...where the DNA and RNA reside, molecules again... so molecules are made of atoms, right?"

Peter narrows his eyes reading my face "Yeah, yeah, sounds right to me" 

I bounce on my feet and laugh "Maybe I can change myself on a molecular level, my cells will evolve as well"

"Oh right Tannie, your face is doing this thing... you look like a mad scientist. What you're saying it's true, completely but maybe it could be tricky. Promise me you won't experiment without me? please?"

I nod "Uhumm, of course" 

Peter kindly smiles and webs himself again to the ceiling. I pace back to the bunk bed and look down at Ned.

"I'm so tired... of eating and not studying..." Ned whispers

"Well, you ca-"

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

I jump to the hologram and grab it "They stopped"

Ned quickly sits upright wearing... Spider-Man's mask? Sideways I see Peter who webs himself down and spins to us to see the map in my hands.

"Maryland?" he says looking at the tracker

"What's there?" I ask him

he shrugs "I don't know. Evil lair?

"They have a lair?" Ned asks through the mask and I quirk my brow at him

"Dude. A gang with alien guns run by a guy with wings? Yeah, they have a lair" Peter explains and I catch how his upside-down hair waves for his sudden movement

Ned nods "Badass" 

"But how are you gonna get there if it's, like, 300 miles away?" I ask him and Peter pokes my shoulder and points at a poster hanging beside his desk "Academic Decathlon?"

He flashes a simply grin and shrugs "it's not too far from D.C" 

Ned claps and removes the mask "Let's do it!" 

"I can't go... I'm not part of that thing..."

Ned turns to me and tilts his head "Just curious... you are so smart Tannie, why you're not there?"

Peter breathily laughs "I was thinking that too! Stop reading my mind, bro!" 

"Well, haven't thought about but thanks tho..." I squeeze Ned's shoulder and sigh "I can help from here... you're gone for what? two days?"

"One and a half yeah..." Peter nods and tries to untangle himself from his own webs but fails and falls on his back "ouch..."

I snort and stand up beside him and lower my face to him "I'll see you in one day and a half... maybe less" I wink at him and wave at Ned "Need to go, kick asses on your decathlon"

I step to the street where the oud horns start beeping all over the streets. I take a cab and stare outside. I can't fight with fricking jeans... I need to make a new suit or something...


	18. Chapter 18

I lean on the suit synthesizer my dad designed "What type of fabric you suggest?" 

FRIDAY displays a set of options "The design you submitted was analyzed by my algorithms, I suggest you use a waterproof TPU fabric, it has excellent material properties and micro bonds of a thermoplastic polyurethane membrane" 

I hum reaching for my second cup of coffee "Suitable for the color I indicated?

"Yes, I would also recommend a thin layer of cotton, making the suit composition like this"

The hologram changes in front of me and I smile looking at what I'm creating

"Yep, I like it" I rub my eyes and turn to the clock, 2:09 am

"Do you want a special signature in your suit, Miss Stark?" FRIDAY asks 

I slump on the high bench and grab a piece of paper "mmmm, let me think about it..."

" _'Tamic', 'GammaTammic'_ "

I start doodling symbols but my eyelids start feeling heavy. I'll take a break, yeah. Just five minutes.

\-----

"Baby..." a poke on my back wakes me up

I lift my head "mmhmm? Where...? oh...mom?"

She gently smiles rubbing her hand in my back "Hey you... you worked all night?"

"Uhhhh... yeah. A project." I rub my eyes as my consciousness starts waking as well. Oh! the suit synthesizer!! I jump to the floor and pace to where the metal design is "Wha-what time is it?"

"Nine fifty, honey... I thought you were at school"

I spin to look at her leaning against the table "I was a little stressed for all the homework so I think I pushed myself just a little"

She purses her lips and walks to the lab's door "Well, rest today ok? I swear to god that you and your father are so much alike... I don't want you to push yourself ok?"

"Yes, mom, where are you going?

"Morning meeting" she steps outside but quickly peeks her head "Hey! How was that party?"

I snort rubbing my temple "Good, yes... a lot of dancing"

Fighting

She cheerfully winks at me and her heels start fading outside. I stumble to the machine and start pushing the button

"Good morning, to access the suits properties please scan your hand, identification is requested"

I gnaw on my lip while placing my palm on the bio-reader. A blue light twinkles and a holographic folder pops in front of me.

"Accessing the files of Tannie Maria Stark" FRIDAY states and the image of the suit I designed starts appearing

My smile gets wider and I poke the hologram to make it bigger "Is it ready?"

"It is. I need voice confirmation to open the chamber"

"Uuuuh, what kind of voice confirmation?"

_"Uuuuh, what kind of voice confirmation?"_

I jump back when the whole machine lights on. The bottom part opens with a little _'pfffff'_ and a small cloud of steam rises.

"...Whoa..." 

I grab the fabric noticing it's only a one-piece. Peter's gonna annoy me for it...

"This is so cool!!"

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Stark, the only thing missing is the shoes" Friday adds

"Oh yeah, no problem I got those" I turn off the synthesizer and walk to grab my stuff

I hastily fold the suit and shut the lab door. Oh, that's right. No school for me today. Hhhmm, my mood just got better. That's for sure. I lay on my bed scrolling down my phone, I have three missed messages of Harvey, one from Ned, and one from Happy.

I sigh rolling to my side. What should I do now? Probably eat... my stomach's twisting.

I walk to the kitchen and prepare a light breakfast. Start watching TV while doing absolutely nothing apart from breathing. One hour later I take a shower and once I'm ready I grab a book. I slump in my loveseat and three, five, seven chapters are down in three hours. After that, I go again to the kitchen to eat something and turn the TV to have some white noise as a background. The sun is setting in front of the Compound and I go to one of the balconies to admire how the dusk is minutes away. 

This is very intimidating... quietness... One is alone with its thoughts. I flutter my eyes adjusting at the change of shades in front of me. I spin away stretching my legs that guide me again to my dad's lab.

As soon as I step inside the automatic lights flick and the speakers start playing my dad's playlist but in a lower volume than he listens to it.

"Hello Mr. Stark" Friday's voice appears

"Oh, I'm Tannie" I correct her and walk near the holograms that show unfinished projects he's working on 

"Are you bored? Do you want to play _'I spy?'_ " 

I snort sitting in front of the main table "Maybe later... so uh, remember that folder I once asked you for?"

"Sure! File named P.P."

"Is it coded? do you think I can re-"

"Accessing... here you have"

I look up to a bunch of files neatly organized in rows... Videos, more videos... School file? I scroll to the bottom and spot in the corner a spider emblem. I poke it and a black screen pops gradually filling with various words...

"Uh, what's this FRIDAY?"

"This is the key identifier for Mr. Parker's suit. This holds data about his suit and what he does with it... it's part of the Training Wheels Protocol"

With a loud snort, I squint my eyes at the list of commands in front of me "The what?!"

"Mr. Stark wanted to supervise Mr. Parker's activity and to control the functions he installed"

I scroll to the bottom of the encrypted commands "He really loves his names, huh? so uh... what kind of functions we're talking about?"

"Heater, wings, multiple web combinations such as Ricochet, Taser, grenade, Spider tracers, and a very defined Tracking system"

I jerk my head back an wince "Whoa... everything's there?... wait... tracking system? can ..? Can I see where he is right now?"

"Of course, it was the first thing Mr. Stark put in it..."

The hologram shifts as a scaled model of New York and it moves to Washington D.C. where the image zooms faster until a small dot beeps in front of me. A text pops up saying he's inside a hotel. Just as I'm about to poke the beeping light, a red square blocks the hologram. It says **'Suit System Unlocked: IP Adress not verified'**

What?

I grab my phone and call Peter. After some seconds a shuffling sounds appear and then a sigh

"Hey, Tannie! sorry for not texting you, the room has room-service and I was lost in a Club sandwich, it had bacon" Ned rambles through the line

"Ned, I'm seeing here that someone breached into Peter's suit"

 _"oh crap..."_ Peter's voice sounds further from the phone

"What? why oh crap? are you the ones doing it?"

"oh...uh... yeah, it's me...?" Ned whispers "Peter is removing the tracker of the suit"

I spin and close the doors "He is? why?"

"because I gotta follow these guys to their boss before they move again" Peter raises his voice " oh...gotcha!"

"So... you're lying to my dad... and Happy?"

"Yeah, he's lying to Iron Man" Ned mutters to me

"No, I'm not lying. He just doesn't really get what I can do yet, no offense Tannie" Peter whispers and the line goes silent for some second "...All right, Happy. Enjoy tracking this lamp"

"He actually asked me if Midtown was having an Academic Decathlon..."

"See, man? I'm like a baby for them!"

Ned softly grunts and my finger keeps scrolling down through that interface "You know... there's a tone of subsystems in your suit"

"That's exactly what I'm seeing Tannie!" Ned chirps making me pull away from the phone "but they're all disabled by the-"

"-The training wheels protocol"

"WHAT?!" Peter's disembodied voice gets closer "you knew about this Tannie?"

"Nope, I'm seeing it right now"

"Training Wheels Protocol? turn it off!"

I chuckle at his annoyance "I don't think that's a good idea Peter..."

"Yeah man, I mean, they're probably blocked for a reason" Ned adds

"Come on, man. I don't need training wheels... I'm sick of him treating me like a kid all the time. It's not cool, again, no offense Tannie"

"But you're a kid" Ned adds with a matter-of-fact tone

"Yeah, a kid who can stop a bus with his bare hands, I mean, come on Tannie... you understand right? what if your dad limits your powers because you're a _'kid'_ ?"

"...Peter, I-"

"I just don't think this is a great idea. I mean, what if this is illegal? what if your dad, Tannie locks me in jail?"

"He wouldn't do that, Ned!"

"Look, please. This is my chance to prove myself. I can handle it. Guys, come on."

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." Ned whispers as I turn off the hologram and hear closely 

"The guy in the chair" Peter whispers 

"Whoa haha... that's very manipulative, Parker..."

"Ssshhh... Ned, come on..."

"Don't do that..." Ned sighs and I hear fast typing "done"

"Thanks, dude, ok, plan's simple. I'm gonna change and you Ned keep the glowy thing save ok?"

"Okay, okay"

"Be careful Peter!" I yell and hear how the phone is being shifted 

"You're off speaker" Peter's voice sound closer as if he's in the room now

"Seriously Peter, you fight and then you go and win the Decathlon"

"You're bossy... but yeah, that's the plan. See you soon!" 

He ends the call when all of a sudden my insides twist. This sudden urge to run and to fly, to doge and to punch creeps all over my body. It's asking for adrenaline but I guess it's not my time to go out there. Two hours later and already done with reading and more reading I start pushing my blankets aside to snuggle in the mattress but my phone starts ringing.

"Ned? hey, is everything ok?" I say while getting inside my bed

"no, not all"

I stop kneeled on the mattress "What?!"

"Peter hasn't come back! there's no way to track him down!"

I hunch forward and sigh "Oh god... maybe he's still fighting? why did he remove that tracker?"

"Listen, I'm going to sleep now and I'll call you when I wake up ok?"

"Yeah, please, Ned. Goodnight" I end the call and rub my face hoping Peter is ok

\---------

There are these times when I sleep like a baby. When not even my dad's voice or my mom's heels outside in the hall make me flinch under the covers and then there are times when half my brain is still awake and the other is trying to sleep. My body twists, I roll to my left, then to my right, to my chest, and to my back... In the end, I only slept for five hours.

With dark circles around my eyes, I move to the treadmill to shake the worry in my chest. The shower helps just a bit and then I walk to the kitchen. I can't count the times I've flip my phone to check for any texts but there's still nothing. I grunt hopping inside the car earning a long stare from Happy. Minutes into the drive my phone rings and I slide my fingers to grab it.

"Ned! tell me!"

"He is not here, I repeat he is not here... oh no, what if the bad guys took him? What if he's dead?!"

"We're not giving him that... we're the one killing him!" I mutter under my breath

"Agree. Look, Decathlon is just starting and I need to leave my phone..." 

"Yeah sure, wait! the uh... you have it?"

"oh yeah, in my pocket, safe and sound"

"Good... good luck" I end the call and lift my head to see Happy glaring at me through the mirror

"So... first, second or third-degree murder?"

"First, definitely. It's one of my teammates.. didn't do his part of the job so..."

He puts his sunglasses and sighs "God bless I'm so old for High School" 

He drops me and I walk to the school, I text Harvey but he says he has the flu so he's at his house. I sigh stepping into the hallway preparing myself for just another horrible normal absolute fricking day of school. 

HORRIBLE

NORMAL

ABSOLUTE

FRICKING

DAY OF SCHOOL

That 8 hours feel like 5 years. No kidding. I exit the school after a dreadful day just when my phone vibrates.

"Ned! please tell me he's ok?"

"He is, he was so agitated when I talked to him"

A massive airy breath escapes my lips as the weight on my chest decreases for a moment.

"... Listen we all are at the Washington Monument, we'll be there with you tomorrow, take care..."

He ends the calls as I hop on the car. Fortunately, Happy drives like a mad person through the streets saying he's late for work. Once inside the empty compound, I go to the kitchen and eat while doing Homework. I grunt placing my forehead against the marbled counter. This sucks. This really isn't my day. 

To relax, if that's even possible, I go to the lap pool and finally showered. Pacing back and forth through the compound is the most entertaining thing to do right now, my slippers shuffle against the tiles as I make ky way to the living room to turn the TV. Cartoons, cartoons, series, cartoons, news, movies, wait... news...

_"Ok folks, breaking news, Spider-Man saved a group of students... Natalie are you there?"_

_"Tyler, Spider-Man swooped in, heroically saving an Academic Decathlon team from Queens. The identity of the masked hero is still unknown"_

Images of the broken monument start popping on the screen. Videos of people inside, shouting... Spider-Man jumping... what happened? The long-gone sinking weight on my chest appears once again. My thoughts repeatedly review the videos. I pat the side of the couch finding my phone without taking my eyes from the breaking news.

I look down at the screen and notice a text message of an unknown number.

_"Tannie, it's May call me, please"_

Instantly I tap the button to call her. After seconds of forwarding, she answers with a loud sniff

"May?"

"Oh honey, you're ok? Peter and Ned are not answering me and I'm seeing the news..."

"May, May... I'm not at D.C. I didn't go to the Decathlon..."

Her sobs echo through the line as her panic intensifies and mine as well. Parker, I'm going to ki-

"Oh, God... Why they're not answering?..."

"I'm sure they'll be back immediately"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just... it's Peter... you know?" she whispers with a brittle voice

Of course, I know... I do.

I trip over my own feet as I grab my jacket "I'm going to the school to wait for them, I'll see you there?"

She sniffs harder "No, no. I'll pick you, they'll be here at least in two hours... I'm heading to your house ok?"

"Thanks, May, see you soon" I end the call and begin to inhale again

I need to know what truly happened. It's Ned ok? the others?Peter? 

I fidget with my fingers while pacing back and forth outside in the crisp air of the night. My phone dialing Peter's phone and then Ned's over and over again only to reach to the voicemail. Minutes later, a pair of gleaming lights reflect against the dark trees around. May's car approaches and I run to quickly open the co-pilot's seat and hop on.

"Thanks..."

May spins her head to the window as her throat throbs "Uhummm"

I place my hand in her shoulder squeezing lightly "Hey, they'll be fine..."

She turns to me with raw red eyes "I know... I know.... lets go"

The whole drive I tried to search for updates on the accident., for any kind of press release from the government but there's nothing. Mid into the drive, May hands me her phone to call for Peter yet voicemail again. When we arrive, we weren't alone. The families of the other members of the club were there. Crying and praying as the dim streetlights illuminate the yard.

May parks beside the other lines of cars and both of us in sync sigh. We decide not to step out knowing very well that the tension will immediately stick to us. The coruscating lights of the Police cars make us spin to the street as May gasps and a lump in my throat forms.

But nothing, no bad news. They're waiting too.

Suddenly from the distance, a yellow bus emerges and both of us quickly run out of the car waiting, waiting, waiting. I mean, Peter is alive, yes. But what about Ned? the others? why he didn't come back to the hotel?

The bus parks and the sliding doors open. A blurry body jumps out holding a trophy. It's Flash. More students with pale faces and watery eyes. I spot Liz running to her mom as May drags me behind her through the tumultuous whispers. From afar I catch Ned with his family and my chest lifts a little. He's fine.

"Peter!" May hurriedly runs to him letting my hand go

I stop inches from them seeing how his tired face hides in her shoulder. His head covered in his hoodie and yes. I can feel the chilly wind properly passing across my throat to my lungs. May pulls apart mumbling something to him and she walks away giving me a simple nod.

"Hey..." my voice slides in an almost audible mumble

Peter looks up and rapidly blinks, his shoulders hunching forward "...Hey..."

"You're ok, right?"

He softly nods and licks his lips "I am... we need to tal-"

I gulp shaking my head "No. Not today. One of these days I'm gonna have a heart, Peter"

He snorts opening his mouth to say something but I slightly jump to him. Embracing his. I feel his body between my arms. Oh, he's alive. Yes, he is. Then, another body joins and peek my head to see Ned hugging us.

"Give me some love...."

Principal Morita arrives minutes later telling us that classes will be canceled the rest of the week because the Police Department along with the national government wants to investigate. I don't complain, none of us do.

We wave goodbye at Ned and hop inside the car. Peter's body slumping beside me as May kindly drives me to my place. May steals quick glances to Peter and I do too. His face falling forward while his heavy lids flutter open and then close.

Gently, I pull his head to my shoulder for him to actually doze for some minutes. When we arrive at my place, I rock my body to the door squeezing his hand and thanking May.

I slam my door and jump to the mattress. By far, the worst day ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Four days without going to school. Four days of being inside the compound, at the lap pool or at the screening room. Just texting with Harvey, Ned, and Peter. Two days ago, my dad returned from his various trips. My mom was confined between her room and the office. The most important thing happened when I was strolling back to my room and I saw my dad giving a small peck to my mom. Well, at least they're sorting whatever they are dealing with.

After a long call with Peter in which he told me every single thing that happened, I used FRIDAY's decypher system to get into N.Y.P.D files but nothing about illegal weapons, that have alien tech, showed up. It's a dead-end. 

I push the bathroom door and step into the crowded hall brushing pass some people. The TV starts playing school news. Talking about the most shocking thing to ever happen to the Midtown Community: the accident at the Washington Monument.

"hey!" Peter chirps behind me flashing a toothy smile 

"what's up hero?" I mutter making him quickly blush "new backpack?" he purses his lips and nods "look at that" I point to the TV

 _"Up next: The Spider-Man mania is sweeping the school. How can you show your spider spirit?"_ Peter cheerfully smiles and squeezes my shoulder

he jerks his head to the stairs "come on, let's go"

We quickly walk downstairs trying to reach one of the exit doors

"Dude, dude, dude, dude. What is it like being famous when nobody knows it's you?" Ned runs to us with a smile plastered on his face

Peter cheerfully shrugs "Crazy, dude" 

"You know, you're still trending topic on Twitter #SaveMeSpiderMan" I add making Peter happier

"I know! I tweeted about it yesterday... It's crazy. Should we tell everyone?" Ned innocently pleas

"No!" Peter and I say together 

"Should I tell everyone?" 

I shake my head "Ned...."

Peter softly shakes his head "No, dude. That's not a good idea"

"Okay, come on, we'll be late to class, from what I know you have a quiz" Ned points at us

Peter grabs my arm trying to frogmarch me to the door "we're not going to class" 

"You're already in so much trouble for ditching the Decathlon Peter, and you Tannie, you're letting him drag you to the dark side!" he says making me chuckle

"Dude, listen, we figured it out, right? The wing suit guy is stealing from Damage Control. And what he takes from Damage Control, that's how he builds the weapons. So all we gotta do is catch him" Peter whispers our plan and I nod agreeing

"but you have a quiz!" Ned argues pacing in front of us

Peter purses his lips and sighs "Ned, I'm probably never gonna come back here. Mr. Stark is moving all Avengers upstate, you should see the house, Tannie showed it to me...so when I bring this guy in-"

"Dude, you want to be a high school dropout?" Ned worriedly asks

"He's not going to be a school dropout..." I wince at him

Peter shakes his head and again grabs my arm dragging me backwards to the door

"We are so far beyond high school right now, right Tannie?" he smirks at me and I nod

"uh, you could say that..."

We quickly spin to exit the school leaving Ned behind but Principal Morita is in front of us, the smirk on our faces drop immediately

"Stark, Parker. My office" he points

Uh-uh

\------

"Detention for both" Morita fills some papers and I turn to look at Peter who is sitting beside me

I peer my head to see the papers he's filling "how long?" 

"undefined... until I say so" Morita shots me a look and motions us to stand up "go to class and then room D-07, I'm telling coach Wilson you'll be there"

Peter lets a soft grunt exiting the office but I curiously glance at the photographs in Morita's shelf.

"Sir..."

"Uhu?" he hums writing down something

"I read about your grandfather..." I mutter making him lift his eyes at me "Someone told me he liked a good joke..."

Morita snorts looking at the black and white portrait of Jim Morita "Yeah, that man, was something... nice try but you still have detention Miss Stark"

I sigh dropping my shoulders. Well, at least I tried...

I walk to the hall seeing Peter waiting for me. We go to our class and fortunately, we do our quiz. Three more classes and detention. Great. I text Happy I have some projects to work on so I'll be taking the subway.

"I have an idea," Peter says while we walk to detention

I groan trying to fill my algebra books inside my backpack but fail "mmhm? what is it?" 

Peter stops in his tracks and chuckles at his own thoughts then spins to me and grabs my open backpack "Listen... I think that... we could go... earlier from detention" He mutters succeeding at placing my books inside and he hands it to me

I smirk and nod "thanks... yeah, like the way you think. Anyway, we actually would be at detention, right? just not the whole time" 

A loud giggle comes from his lips "Great minds, think alike," 

The artificial lights make me wince as we step inside. I recognize the Pheller twins who are seniors and mostly known for skipping classes and then Michelle Jones that uh, what did she did?

"good, our last criminals!" Coach Wilson throws his arms in the air "sit and enjoy"

Peter sits first and then drags a seat next to him, the shrieking on the floor drawing the attention to us

"What should we do?" I whisper and he shrugs

"Nothing, you're supposed to do nothing," Michelle whispers without looking at us

"Actually, the school wants me to put you this video" Wilson turns the TV on and searches for a video

I roll my eyes and open my backpack to at least doodle something but Peter's hand stop me

"We're leaving soon"

I watch the TV and a chair appears, an obvious fake background of a school shows and suddenly my friend, the one and only Captain America _'coolly'_ sits at the chair, I let a small laugh. When did he agree to film this kind of videos? How many of these are?

_"So... You got detention. You screwed up. You know what you did was wrong. The question is, how are you gonna make things right? Maybe you were trying to be cool. But take it from a guy who's been frozen for 65 years, the only way to really be cool is to follow the rules..."_

Oh. This is gold.

"Tannie, grab your things... we're leaving" Peter whispers into my ear sending a shiver on my neck

In a swift motion, I grab my things and wait for Peter. He jumps from his seat grabbing my hand and running out of the classroom leaving Coach Wilson and the others behind us. We run as fast as we can across some halls, our chuckles for the rush of adrenaline mingle together as he stops and easily lifts a row of lockers off the ground. I wait for him while he grabs a bottle of web fluid returning the lockers to normality.

Once out of school property we catch our breaths and walk to the subway. The crowded train makes all of the people inside stick uncomfortably to each other. Peter's grabbing himself on the tube next to me, my shoulders crashing against the people beside me and Peter lightly passes his spare hand behind me. As soon as we arrive at his apartment, he signals me to wait until he's checked May's not inside.

His head disappears inside "May?" he spins to me and jerks his head "She's not here... come on"

We walk to his bedroom and instantly he puts his mask on.

I snort sitting in his bed "You really like to have a personal A.I., huh?"

"She's a nice lady, helps a lot"

Peter starts swiveling in his chair and then facing at me while writing some notes we wrote about our plan.

"Hey, Karen What's up?" Peter is reading our notes and I stand up next to him to hear

"Hey, Peter. How was your quiz?... wait my sensors detect someone else in this room, do you want me to activate Instant Kill mode?"

I take a step back at that and Peter looks at me and shakes his head

"No!. It's Tannie, I-I told you about her, she's with me, no problem"

"Great, face recognition is working on her right now," Karen says

I lift my brows and step closer again "what? why?"

"All these files are from Tannie Maria Stark, feel free to check them out!"

"Whoa... too many files... that's a lot of info, wait... is this you? oh, you look so tiny!"

I chuckle playfully poking his chest "Stop with that, let's focus"

"Activate external projector, please" Peter sighs once out of his mask and throws it at his desk

I tilt my head and see how a hologram coming from the eyes of the mask burst into the air. Just like FRIDAY's interface at the compound. I sit on the floor in the middle of his legs as we start watching the display.

"Listen, I was wondering if you could help us. We're trying to figure out who the guys under the bridge were that night, but I mean, we can only kind of remember part of a license plate-"

"I can run facial recognition on the footage of that encounter"

"Footage?" I ask reading the string of data in front

"Yes, Tannie. I record everything Peter sees"

Peter gulps and blinks "Everything?"

"Everything" Karen repeats

"Like all the time?"

"It's called the Baby Monitor Protocol"

I snort failing at suppressing a loud laugh "Hahahahaha, oh god...."

"Yeah, of course, it is. Um, yeah, just roll it back to when we first met.."

A gallery of videos appear and I try to see the tiny images, then a video pops up of Peter fooling around in front of a mirror in his spider suit mask.

"Hey, everyone. Yeah, kick-ass party. Hey, what's up, Liz? Peter's told me a lot about you"

I giggle leaning to look better but a pair of hands cover my eyes from behind. I shake my head but he grips tighter and the video keeps playing in the back.

"Let me see!"

"Sorry, that's too humiliating. Karen, this is just me messing around. Go later in the day, later in the day" Peter let go of me and I adjust my sight to see again another video of him

Peter holds a wooden hammer "It is I, Thor, son of Odin!!" 

"Holy shit, Peter" I cover my mouth

"No, no, no, no, no, no. That's definitely... no. That's definitely not what we wanted to watch. Just..." 

"Your impressions are very funny" Karen adds

"Totally funny," I say making Peter sigh

"Fast-forward to the arms deal, please"

The video fast-forwards showing exactly the moment I remember, the three men outside the van.

I move my head closer to the video "okay..."

"hey, two on the right, who are they?" Peter asks

Karen zooms in the picture, two men are being analyzed.

"Searching law enforcement databases. No records found for two of the individuals"

"Nothing?" Peter disappointedly whispers

"One individual identified. Aaron Davis, age 33. He has a criminal record and an address here in Queens"

The hologram displays a criminal record of the man. With a chirp, I jump to my feet and spin to Peter. "Let's pay him a visit then"

Peter walk to his bed removing his hoodie

"Would you like me to activate the Enhanced Interrogation Protocol?" 

"Uh, yeah please... you know, I think your dad overd-"

I snatch my backpack and start looking inside "overdid this? yes, he does it with everything. Before going, I need to change"

"Change? did you...? did you made a suit?" he questions me and I lift my eyes and smirk

"Give me five"

I run to the bathroom and close the door behind me. Hastily I remove my clothes and slide inside the soft fabric. This is it, Tannie. It's literally in your blood. A final strap in my boots and a final glance in the mirror. This is so weird, good weird. Months ago I wouldn't've thought I'll be in this position... 

"Ahem...!" I clear my throat leaning against his door frame

Peter spins to me and rapidly steps back touching his bunk bed finally becoming stiff with parted lips.

"Whoa, Tannie... did you, uh seriously did this?" his index finger pointing at my suit

I look down and my cheeks pop in my face as a while smile spreads "Uhum, like it?"

_ (this is how I imagine the suit and gloves/, of course, you can think of something else) _

Peter tilts his head, pausing to examine the suit from toes to neck. He looks up at me and smiles.

"You're wearing a onesie..."

My eyes drop and playfully flash an icy stare but quickly snort and punch him in his shoulder "Yes and I'm going to turn yours into dust if you tease me with that"

Peter snorts in response as I walk to his window opening his black-out curtain "Ready?"

Peter walks behind me and I slide his window open. I spin and see his puts his mask and nods "Ready!"

\-------

I fly as high as I can to avoid being seen, I hide behind the cloudy weather, down there I see Peter swinging his way to the location Davis is currently in. With a soft _'swoosh'_ I land on the ground, it's mostly empty. Oh, it's a supermarket.

Peter and I walk together to the entrance of the parking lot behind it. I change again my hair and eyes color. Peter jumps and gracefully sticks himself in the ceiling and crawls near the car. I tiptoe behind a pillar as I turn to spy on Davis's actions. He meanders to his car and I spot Peter's drone following Davis. Peter softly whistles to me and I start walking to our target. Once I reach Peter, he flips down to the ground next to me

" **REMEMBER ME?!** " Peter's kinda metallic deep voice catches me off guard but I keep walking

Aaron jumps back too "Uh... hey..." he spins to me and flashes me a lopsided smile "What's up girl? Lookin' good..."

I lean my hand on the side of his car and Peter walks closer

**"I NEED INFORMATION. YOU'RE GONNA GIVE IT TO ME NOW."**

"All right, chill man, tell him to chill girl," Davis tells me but I keep a stern face

"You should start talking" my voice pops as a low whisper in comparison to Peter's altered one

**"COME ON"**

Davis winces "What happened to your voice?"

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?"**

"I heard you by the bridge. I know what a girl sounds like..." I snort at that and spin to Peter

 **"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A BOY. I MEAN, I'M A... I'M A MAN! SHE WAS THE ONE TALKING"** Peter points at me and Davis is not buying it

A monotonous face appears and he sighs "I don't care what you are, a boy, a girl..."

**"I'M NOT A GIRL! I'M A MAN. LOOK, WHO IS SELLING THESE WEAPONS? WE NEED TO KNOW, GIVE ME NAMES OR ELSE.."**

But Davis slams the trunk shut and I see Peter stepping back and looks around in surprise. Instead, I flash my hands at him, my palms already glowing. Davis smirks at us.

"You ain't ever done this before, huh? not you girl, you seem badass"

Peter shyly turns and tries to discreetly whisper **"...DEACTIVATE INTERROGATION MODE..."**

"Look, man, these guys are selling weapons that are crazy dangerous. They can't just be out on the streets..." Peter's high pitched voice appears now and I take a step forward seeing how he's looking at his fingers in boredom

"Aaron... one of them just cut Delmar's bodega in half..."

He lifts his eyes at me and smirks "You know Delmar's?"

"Yeah, good sandwiches"

"Best Sandwiches in Queens" Peter mumbles beside me and Aaron shakes his head

"Sub Haven's pretty good, let me buy you one to prove you wrong" 

I blush for the sudden twist and Peter shakes his head jumping beside me

"One, it's too much bread... and second, no"

"I like bread" Davis whispers 

I turn to look at Peter "I don't know a lot about sandwiches..."

Peter sighs and rubs his forehead "I-I'll buy one tomorrow..." his eyes expand looking back at Aaron "Come on, man, please... ugh Stupid interrogation mode. Karen, don't ever do that again... come on T"

I look at Davis who is beyond bored. I start walking backward but stop when Aaron opens his mouth. 

"The other night, you told that dude, _"if you shoot somebody, shoot me._ " It's pretty ballsy and you flashed these rays that vaporized their shit...I don't want those weapons in this neighborhood. I got a nephew who lives here"

"Who are these guys?" I ask him

"What can you tell us about the guy with the wings?" Peter pleas returning at us

"Other than he's a psychopath dressed like a demon, nothing. I don't know who he is or where he is" Peter leans his head on the car and gives out a sigh "I do know where he's gonna be"

I smile "really?"

"Yeah, this crazy dude I used to work with, he's supposed to be doing a deal with him..." he casually says

Peter excitedly runs away from us and jumps to touch the ceiling

"Yes! Yes! Thank yo-"

"SpiderMan! he hasn't told us where he's going to be, come..."

"Right, of course. Yeah, my bad. Silly. Just..." he embarrassingly stutters and leans on the car "Yeah, where is he?"

Aaron sighs "Can I give you some advice?"

Peter tilts his head to the side "Hmm?" 

"You got to get better at this part of the job... "

"I don't understand. I'm intimidating..." Peter crosses his arms making me chuckle

"Nah dude, she's intimidating with her power stuff" he again winks at me "Staten Island ferry, like in ten minutes."

Peter nudges me "Oh, that's soon..." I nod and spin to jog away. "Hey, that's gonna dissolve in two hours"

Davis points to his hand "No, no, no, no. Come fix this" and then points at me "and you, at least give me your phone!"

Peter gently pushes me forward as he waves goodbye "Two hours. You deserve that!"

"I got ice cream in here!" he cries out and we're almost gone of his sight

"You deserve that. You're a criminal. Bye, Mr. Criminal!" Peter jogs away with me

We stroll to the end of the parking building. I start levitating inches from the ground and Peter prepares to web and swing outside.

"Hey... I think I know my name...? I mean, I can change it but I don't know, maybe, if you lik-"

"Tell me! I'm sure I'll like it, but you should like it..."

I flash my teeth in a smile and sigh "I was thinking that you can call me Quantum T."

"That's very badass!" Peter gives me a thumbs up "T for Tannie?"

"Uh... I think? I was thinking it could be for Torch... You know, Quantum Torch? but I suppose it can be a double use... anyway, see you at the roof of the ferry port!"

I launch my self higher in the sky. The clear sky already appearing behind the gray clouds. I look below me as I spot the red and blue figure dancing through the buildings. I propel myseñf more and reach to the roof. I hear a horn of departure and beg for Peter to hurry up. Finally, I see Peter landing on the roof running as fast as he can towards me, the orange ferry pulls out of the dock,and I start flying.

"Come on!" I shout at him and fly next to the ferry

Peter easily takes a leap and his glider wings spread in his arms. He slumps against the metal structure clinging on the hull of the boat. He crawls on the corner of the window next to me and peeks through it. Still flying, I move to the other corner and also peek inside.

"Okay, Karen, activate Enhanced Reconnaissance Mode... It's the guy from the bridge, right?" he turns to me and I nod "Who's that other guy? Karen, how can Tannie hear you?"

"Activating a second line" I hear Karen's voice and a little spider drone sticks on my hair near my ear just like a bobby pin "Can you hear me, Tannie?"

"Loud and clear Karen... thanks Peter"

"There's no record of him in my criminal database. Incoming call from May, Peter. Should I reroute to your heads-up display?" Karen mentions

"I can't talk right now. I'll call her back...Hey, dronie, keep an eye on that guy. We can't let anybody get away this time" the drone hovers by the window "Come on Quantum"

Peter swings himself to the roof of the ferry and I fly to it, I land at the front of the ferry, four men are suspiciously standing. Peter arrives and motions me to kneel next to him.

"Who's the guy on the left?" Peter asks Karen

"Mac Gargan. Extensive criminal record, including homicide. Would you like me to activate Instant Kill?"

"No, Karen, stop it with the Instant Kill already!"

I narrow my eyes focusing on the already familiar man approaching Gargan, he mutters something to him _'white pickup truck'_

Peter looks at me through his mask "Dronie, scan the ship for a white pickup truck... T... I'll flip over there and you cover the other way and the stairs ok?" 

I nod and turn my eyes to the men "Sounds good..."

Peter cheerfully laughs and nudges my side "Don't you think this is perfect"

"Looks like it. We got the weapons, buyers, and sellers all in one place"

"Reading my mind now, huh?"

I open my mouth to say something but Karen speaks

"Incoming call from Tony Stark," Karen says and I rapidly look at Peter with wide eyes

"No, no, no. No, no, don't answer!"

I cover my mouth with my hands just waiting 

"Mr. Parker. Got a sec?" my dad's voice sounds extremely close

"Uh, I'm actually at school," Peter says

"No, you're not!" Karen honestly adds and I facepalm

"Nice work in D.C...."

"O-okay..."

"My dad never really gave me a lot of support... And I'm just trying to break the cycle of shame with you and my daughter"

"Uh, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now" Peter adds and I nod at him to end the call

"Don't cut me off when I'm complimenting you!... Anyway, great things are about to-"

The horn of the ferry blares echoing around us. Oh shit.

"What is that?" my dad asks

"Uh, I'm at band practice!" Peter quickly says earning a punch from me as I shake my head

"That's odd. Happy told me you quit band six weeks ago. What's up?"

"I gotta go. Uh, end call!" Peter shouts and I finally breathe

"Hey...!"

"Now or never, come on!" I shout flying and Peter prepares himself to flip

"I'll take those!" he snatches the keys and flips to the down floor "Let's start the show Quantum!"

I fly my way next to Peter and prepare my attacks. My hands seconds from shooting.

"Hey, guys. The illegal-weapons-deal-ferry was at 10:30. You missed it" 

Two mean hurriedly take out their weapons but I hit them disintegrating them. Peter quickly webs the guys and slams them on the deck and swiftly kick Gargan out of the boat.

I run at the other two men and flash the floor melting it and glue the men in it so they can't escape. I spot how Peter dodges a punch from the other guy with a teaser in his hand. Suddenly, two men inside the parking floor run towards me but I create a force field launching them to the cars. I smile at how easy that was while walking backwards to where Peter is. 

"I gotta say the other guy was way better with that thing" Peter raises his arm to me and we high five "I'm honestly, I'm, I'm shocked..."

From the corner of my eyes, I spot another man running toward us, so at the same time Peter shoots a web and I hit the man with a force field and the 'crack' of him hitting the floor makes me wrinkle my nose and Peter spins to me.

"Ouch!... are you man ok? our bad that was really hard!"

I deeply inhale trying to even my breathing yet the smashing sound inside the cargo area calls our attention. A man is bashing the head of someone against the truck... I step closer and for a brief moment, our eyes meet. 

"It's him..." I whisper to Peter who doesn't hesitate to run where the man is but he stops

But out of nowhere men are surrounding us and targetting us with their weapons. I raise my arms trying to prove I'm not the bad one here.

Peter turns to me "Wait, what do you mean, FBI?"

"The FBI is the Federal Bureau of Investigation" Karen mentions

"I know what the FBI means, but what are they doing here?"

Just as I'm about to speak a mechanical wing bursts out of the truck. Who is that guy? The agents turn to it as the man flies towards all of us. The bullets start hitting the metal wings but useless, he's still approaching.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Peter shouts 

In a flash, I push the agents away with a force field. Peter runs to the other people around us and my eyes stop in the weapon he's carrying, it has the same glowy core... just seconds when that flying thing grabs a car, I slide to the floor ignoring Peter's shouts at me. The car moves to my face but I flash it creating it to a cloud of dust.

"Get to the top deck. We're getting out of here!!" The coward says

I run to the other door where the black-skinned man tries to run away but I hit the doors welding the knobs. I start flying, Peter shoots the web at Vulture's leg and pulls, the agents start shotting at Vulture but he uses his metal wings to cover himself. I propel myself to where he is struggling, I throw my leg at him punching him in the chest. More kicks, more grunts. He attempts to fire to the cops but misses hitting the inside of the ferry.

In a swift move, I cling myself to his back circling my arm around his neck and tightening the grip. We are moving side to side, Peter weighs the flying man with a car attached to his web. He's starting to shoot in a frantic way everywhere, hitting the metal structure of the boat so I stretch my other arm to grab the weapon but he grabs my arm and flips me toward him and then hits me with that thing.

"Quantum!!"

A sting burning sensation fills my chest as I land on the water. My legs and arms fighting to get on the surface and I do. I launch myself again out of the water ignoring the cramp that is forming in my chest. I look up and catch Peter hanging from the wings and swinging over the water. I hit the man with a force field, finally catching him off guard and dragging him to the tip of the ferry.

Peter takes advantage of it and immediately shoots a web to the weapon the man is holding. I grunt and grunt until I land on the deck pulling the man to us but it's strong and heavy.

"Activate Taser Web!!" Peter says and the string of webs lights up with energy hitting the man 

It works, the weapon at least falls to the deck but the smash makes it start haphazardly firing through all the ferry.

"Peter! stop that thing!!" I yell trying to contain the man in the force field

"On it!"

I turn my head back to see how he begins shooting at the weapon managing to cover it but when I spin to look at the flying man something hits me in my jaw flipping me back and smashing me against the floor. I shake my head and feel the metallic taste of blood, the tips of my fingers touching my lips and confirming that it's cut open.

"You're messing with things you don't understand!" the man shouts at us staring deathly with his green eyes, Peter running to help me stand but a high pitch boom stops him

The weapon's laser explodes inside the containing webs and the beams brake loose. A huge energy blast cuts through the ferry structure. I start army crawling to the weapon, the blasts getting bigger and definitely dangerous each second. With a groan, I stretch my arm towards the weapon and successfully hit it turning it to dust and stopping the energy beams. 

"No! they are gone!!" Peter yells behind me as I roll to my back seeing how the man clings to the back of the other. Shit.

I crouch and finally stand on my feet but a sudden vibration below me makes me jump back. Peter feels that too because he begins staring inside the cargo floor. And that's when the ferry begins to split. Oh no. A deep sound of the metal diving itself in half makes me fly again and splashes of water start rising on the cargo hold. Peter runs beside me but the crack between us starts pulling him away from me.

"Oh, my god. What do I do? Karen, uh, give me an X-ray of the boat and target all the strongest points"

"Try to hold both sides as close as possible! I'm going to try to weld the ship together!" I shout at him as he leaps to the pillars

I propel myself inside where people are, yelling at them to go and retract themselves away from the opening. The gap is becoming wider and wider so I position myself in the middle and my hands begin to create a force field barely surrounding the halves. I start groaning trying to pull together the ferry, water rising below me as well as some blazing flames near my flying feet and threatening to go up. It's heavier than I thought, my arms start burning.

I catch a glimpse of Peter leaping over and over again shooting webs and trying to bind the sides together. I need to start welding some parts... I stop the force fields and fly to the end of the ferry only managing to weld a small area. An abrupt calm and silence forms inside as everyone stands stiff looking at us.

"Yeah! Thank you, guys!" A man starts clapping and other people follow

But the webs start breaking apart, the cars above start going away with the water flow and people start shouting and backing away from the gap which is getting wider. No, no, no...

"Quantum hold me!" Peter shouts at me and he jumps exactly in the middle of the gap, I surround him with a force field and he shoots two strands of webs his arms are outstretched he hangs between the two sides, trying to hold them together I push him more so he could pull more

Peter yells in pain and the sides begin to move closer narrowing the gap in the middle

"Yes! it's working!"

As soon as the floor sticks together I frown spinning to look at Peter who looks everywhere.

"I-I didn't... I didn't..." Peter mutters at me but and engine sound catches our attention as we turn in sync at the window

OH SHIT

My ad hovers outside holding one half of the boat "Hi, Spider-Man. Band practice, was it?" 

I lick my lips and gulp "Uh... I'll check if everyone is ok, you deal with him

"Yeah! IronMan!!" 

Peter hums and swings down to the cargo hold.

I approach the frightened people asking them if they are ok,. Some of them questioning me what just happened. I run and turn to all the corners of the ferry seeing if everyone needs medical attention but everyone begins to take out their phones. My eyes look up and see from the distance police boats approaching the scene. As soon as I see my dad flying away I kick the doors open and step outside flying to the top platform of a mast. The sound of helicopters flying to the ferry as well.

"Tannie, we need to go..." Peter whispers as I fly next to him

I nod and stretch my arm "Yeah, come on"

Peter jumps clinging to my side. With a _'swoosh'_ , I leave behind the ferry as I fly to the coast. I place my feet on the roof of a building just meters from the chaotic scene. Peter leaps away from me and perches to the edge of the roof pulling his mask off. I climb next to him and also swing my legs.

A lump in my throat forming as my eyes scan the ferry. Smoke rising to the sky, innocent people instantly being carried out. What...? what I did? We had him... we did but... Oh god.

"You're quivering..."

I turn to look at him "huh?"

"Your jaw is clenched... and your mouth is quivering..."

"I just... I can't... we had him... all of them" I blink looking at his watery eyes

Peter looks down, barely even blinking "I know. Everyone was ok?"

I nod rubbing my eyes and letting a long deep sigh escape "Terrified but yeah..."

A blasting swift in the air makes us spin and I see how my dad flies to us, my nails digging to my palms

"...I-I need to..."

"Yeah, go, go..." Peter reassures me

I begin to levitate in front of the roof but my dad propels himself faster and floats meters behind us

"uh-uh, young mysterious lady, I need to talk to you too... don't make me paralyze you"

My stomach hardens, I gnaw on my cut lip tasting again the metal liquid...

"Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch: I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do and you brought again your little friend who is so rude that can't even face me..."


	20. Chapter 20

I stand stiff facing back at both of them, Peter hunches forward and sighs.

"Is everyone ok?" he asks again

"No thanks to you two..."

Peter winces and spins to look at my dad. An angry stare at him as he swings his leg to the roof. I stay there gradually changing my hair and eyes to its normal colors and hear how Peter steps closer to my dad, well, to the empty armor.

"No thanks to us?!" Peter exclaims behind me

"Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn't listen! None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me. If you even cared, you'd actually be here! Peter argues

I deeply inhale and turn my body to them and land behind Peter but quickly jump back when the suit opens and my dad steps out of it. With furious steps, he walks closer to a taken back Peter just like me. Oh fuck, I thought he was on the other side of the country?

My dad narrows his eyes at Peter but quickly travel to me and he winces rapidly blinking at me

"Tannie? Is this some kind of illusion? Who are you?" his nostrils expand angrily at me while trying to spot any kind of glitch in me "Parker, who is this?"

"Dad... I'm that girl" I take a deep breath again and lift my chin to look him in the eyes "it's me"

His eyes scan me as his mouth opens and closes in rapid motion "Wha...? that doesn't even make sen... ok, we're going to talk about it at the house... and you know? I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid!"

Peter turns to look at me "actually, we're fifteen..."

I'm still staring at my dad, speechless. He seems frustrated and walks closer to us.

"No, this is where you zip it, all right? Both of you! The adult is talking...What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? 'Cause that's on you. And if you died, God if you two died! I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience!"

"Yes, sir" Peter hurriedly answers

"Yes!" my dad nods without looking at me

Peter shakes his head "I'm sorry..." 

my dad tilts his head in disappointment "Sorry doesn't cut it"

"I-I understand. I just wanted to be like you..." Peter shyly remarks

"And I wanted you to be better... and you dragged my own daughter here?"

I gasp and step closer "I can make my own decision, dad"

He tuts his mouth to me and nods "Okay, it's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back"

"for how long?" 

"Forever..." my dad adds immediately earning a quick head shake from Peter

"No...."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's how it works... and you know what? Your little suit Tannie, I need it too" he points at me and I turn to look at him

"No, no, no... Please, please, please..."

my dad points at us "Let's have it... come on"

"You don't understand. Please. This is all I have. I'm nothing without this suit!"

My dad rubs his wrist and steps closer to us "If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it. Okay?" He looks at me "... God, I sound like your grandfather!"

Peter stares down and I grab his arm "Well, we don't have any other clothes dad"

He spins and crooks his hand to follow him "Okay, we'll sort that out" he walks to the stairs "chop-chop teenagers..."

He taps his watch and the suit flies away to the compound. I sigh and reluctantly walk first behind my dad. Peter embracing himself staring at his feet as we move down to the street. Before stepping outside, I change my appearance as Peter puts his mask on. My dad stops with us by his side and peeks his head pointing at the end of the port.

The three of us striding to a small island of various souvenirs, people utterly amazed at the scene.

"Hey. Uh, give me those shirts and those pants over there. Please" my dad hands him money and throws the clothes to us "Public bathrooms right there... five minutes"

We split ways as we enter the bathrooms. Women staring at me with an ' _it's not Halloween yet'_ look. I quickly change folding my suit and then staring at the mirror. The American flag plastered on the shirt and the shaggy sweatpants covered in George Washington's faces. When I step outside, I catch my dad scrolling on his phone. I don't even walk to him and prefer to wait for Peter. Seconds later he arrives wearing a shirt saying _'I survived my trip to NY'_ and Hello Kitty sweatpants.

Like scary puppies, we approach my dad who turns and icily stares at us stretching his hands to grab our suits. He jerks his head walking to the shiny black car. Happy's eyes widen and his jaw goes slack watching back and forth at us. 

"Get in, come on" my dad rushes us, Peter next to the window, me in the middle and my dad on my right "to Parker's residence, please"

Peter purses his lips in a thin line fidgeting with his fingers. Me brushing my palms against the cheap fabric of the sweatpants and my dad constantly rubbing his face and tapping his feet in the mat. The cloud of tension growing and growing with the bustle of the traffic as the dusk falls in the city.

When we arrive at his building my dad spins his head without saying anything. Peter sighs and opens the door only turning to me.

"Are you going to be ok?"

I nod "Yeah... just... I'll see you" I whisper back and Peter closes the door behind him

I rock my body to the other side of the seats. The car starts moving and I only spot Peter's body getting inside his building. 

"Nice suit... Did you do it with my machine?" My dad breaks the silence unfolding my suit

"Yes..."

"Mmhmm... So it was you at the lake, huh? To be honest, I never saw that coming... How are you calling yourself?"

I scratch my arm and finally look at him "Quantum Torch..."

"Did it feel right? that rush of adrenaline?" he shoots me a look and points outside "All of that... that's on... you... two" He pokes me on my shoulder but I flinch of the pain "What is it are you hurt?"

I try shift sitting straight and suppressing a squeal "I'm fine... that thing hit me with one of the weapons"

He nods and spins his head to look through the window. Again the car fills with a very tensing air. Happy drops us and my dad storms inside the house. I stand still watching how he walks to his lab but he stops searching for me.

"Hey! hey! where are you going? come"

We arrive at his lab and he slumps in a chair slightly swiveling in it.

"You know... that little thing you pulled off in Germany was... bearable. The part of you getting swallowed by a portal was extremely dangerous... and now... you have these powers? who knows apart from Parker?"

I stroll and lean against a wall "no one else..."

He shakes his head and moves the chair in front of his desk "Tannie, you need to start telling me what you know about your powers..." he turns on the hologram system

"Why?"

He looks up directly at me and crosses his arms "Why? are you seriously asking that? You're a fifteen-year-old that's why. You're my daughter, that's why. Period"

I snort "So you're planning to remove them from me?"

His face changes "I will do what I feel is the best thing for you"

"No, you're doing what's best for you" I snap

He jumps to the floor and walks closer "Ok, see... the thing is that I don't care if another teenager has them but you? uh-uh... What would your mom say right now?!" he points to his arc reactor "she can't even stand seeing this thing on me! Imagine seeing you flying all over there getting hit by who knows what weapons?"

"I'm getting better at this..." I argue back "I can help others... just like you, like Steve or Nat... the others... I'm not gonna let you remove MY powers... you won't dad..."

I spin away from the lab, striding all the wat to the hall

"Tannie!!" his voice echoes against the white walls "Tannie!!"

I push the main doors, my heartbeat pounding and my teeth grinding. I launch myself to the dark sky now, the crisp wind ruffling my hair as I look to the Compound below me. No, I can't be there right now... I begin flying through the city, trying to calm my thoughts and evening my breathing. 

Unconsciously, I hover outside Peter's window. His room is dark. Is he sleeping? Suddenly the door opens revealing Peter sniffing and rubbing his eyes and the bridge of his nose. The lump in my throat grows as I read the beaten look on his face. I know twice on the window. His eyes instantly traveling to me and he strides to slide the window open. 

"...hey... come in" Peter brittle voice confirms he's is beyond sad

I climb inside his bedroom struggling with some of his things but then I stand up brushing the shaggy clothes.

"Nice clothes" he states as I walk near his desk

"I like yours better" I wince at how my voice sounds, less broken than his but still

Peter slightly snorts and perches on the edge of his mattress. I grab his chair and drag it in front of me and silently sit there.

"I'm sorry... I smell like fish" I say trying to get a smile out of him but he shrugs

" 's ok... I smell too. What uh, happened with your dad?" he lifts his eyes to me as I notice more closely the puffiness around them

"I mean. He's right to be worried but I guess he needs time to process what's been happening. I just, don't want to be there right now and I don't know, I mean... I wanted to know how are you?"

His head drops as he stares at his fingers in his lap. His Adam apple hardly throbs and a faint sniff echoes in the room. Without saying anything, I jump away from the chair and move beside him. I place my hand on his back moving it up and down but he rapidly spins and hugs me. His breath crashing on the crook of my neck and my body stifles his sobs. Peter embraces me tightly letting soft cries and a damp area in my skin and shirt. 

"Hey, Peter..." I coo moving my other hand to his back and running circles with my thumbs

"... I'm lost here, I don't know what to do and then May..." he sniffs and sobs against me

I gently pull away as his hands grip the fabric of my shirt 

"What do you mean May? is she ok?"

Peter looks down and his eyes redden more "She was worried... she uh... you know she hasn't been totally ok. She worries too much sometimes... and then your dad... your dad..." a loud sob escapes his lips

I bring my hand to his damp cheek and lift his head "My dad what, Peter?"

"I know what it... I know what it feels like to... live with the guilt of someone's death, Tannie... I hate worrying people like that!"

"Oh, Peter..." I quickly pull him back to the embrace as he digs his head to the spot he was previously in

"I-I... I did it first with you when the D.C. thing happened uh, I saw it in your face but you tried your best not to freak out and then Mr. Stark and then May and th-"

"Sshh, Peter... I know... it's ok..."

Peter pulls away this time. His tears already fading against his skin but the raw red eyes still there.

"You can stay here if you want..."

I sigh and lick my dry lips "Just for a moment... thanks"

Peter looks down and then back at my face. He blinks and stands up. "I'm gonna take a shower"

I nod and walk to the small ladder attached to the bunk bed. I climb and Peter disappears closing the door.

I remove the small boxes he has on top and slump myself careful not to touch a lot of things because I smell like fish. I roll to my back and stare at the ceiling. My fingers tracing the white painting and drawing lines in it. My thoughts vanishing each second. The lump in my throat is already gone. My eyes move to the things Peter has in the top bunk... Oh Peter... he's going to be ok. I'm going to help him.

Who would say this was going to happen. That I'll find someone that trusts me and I trust back. And a very weird thing... When I'm with him I'm not usually sarcastic and I do like that. I'm just serene but even if I say something sassy or witty he always laughs. Yeah, we make each other laugh. Especially when we trade nerdy jokes. I like it when he feverishly asks me if I enjoyed hearing the CD's he collects and when I say yes his eyes lit up. I like it when he complements my ideas and when he flashes me a toothy smile when I complement his.

I like it when he purses his mouth when he's in algebra or when he's working in general and also when how incredibly awkward he can be. I enjoy watching his face instantly lighting up when he eats his sandwich and when he's watching Cosmos and imitates Neil Degrasse Tyson.

But wait... I also like how in a room full of uptight snobs, Flash, in particular, he's just a lovable goofball, his kindhearted personality... Gosh, I could make a list of all his positive attributes and I'll do it so fast and well detailed... Because I...

Because I like him

I like Peter... Oh.

\-------

I slowly rub my eyes and turn around. My arms softly touching a fluffy pillow that I quickly hug. When did I arrive at my bed? I lift my head and realize I'm still in Peter's bedroom, he is sitting at his chair writing in a book, his hair is damp. Oh. Oh. Fuck. Can I like... erase the previous realization? 

_Uh-uh, you don't want that_

My eyes travel to his back "Hey..." I drowsily mutter

Peter quickly turns to me and smiles. He stands up and lifts his head over the mattress "Hey Tannie... you were trembling so uh I covered you with a blanket and the shirt"

I look and see 'the shirt', the Pythagoras Theorem shirt that is covering my arms. My stomach twists and my heart sinks at this.

"Uhumm, so kind Parker" I laugh as I try to stand up

"NO, NO, NO, NO, WA-"

Peter mutters but it was too late because I hit my forehead with the ceiling. Shit. I slump against the mattress rubbing my forehead and sigh.

"What. a. day."

Peter laughs for the first time and I laugh too seeing that at least I made him smile. I rock my legs to the ladder and start climbing down.

"What time is it?"

"Eight fifty-seven" Peter stands still watching me "You goin'"

"Yep, my dad probably released an Ambert alert for me" I chuckle "See you tomorrow ok?"

Peter hums as I walk to the window. I climb on the frame and propel my feet to begin flying. I spin and rest my arms on the frame looking to Peter

"Get closer" I wave my hand for him to get in front of me "I'm not leaving until I know you're gonna be ok.."

Peter nods and crouches "I'll be fine, thank you"

"Peter... I know what you mean when you say that you're nothing with your suit" he stares down "with or without it you will always be Spider-Man... and by the way... Peter Parker is my favorite person... not Spider-Man"

I launch to the sky feeling my cheeks blushing, whoa, that was wild man. I fly to the house seeing dodging the several gray clouds approaching New York. I gently land on the entry of the housing wing and open the door, I peek my head to both sides and it's completely quiet, walking upstairs I walk to Vision. I thought he left?

"Hey Vision"

Vision kindly smiles and bows his head "Hello Quantum Torch"

I stop with a wince and watch how he walks away

"Yep Vision knows..." my dad says on the other side of the lounge "he told me he knew some time ago... at least he's avoiding the _"snitches get stitches"_ scenario"

"Dad..." I sit beside him "I'm sorry for lying to you... but everything escalated so quickly... I-"

"-I know that part, ok? criminals won't wait for you to develop your powers... but the thing is Tannie that I've created this" he touches his arc reactor "...because I know that criminals won't wait... your mom doesn't approve, lots of countries are against it but... it's a way of protecting what I love the most" he explains and grabs a glass from the coffee table

"I do approve of this" I point to his chest "I'm thankful with you... but you can't always protect me and me having these powers means that I'm starting to protect myself"

he rubs the bridge of his nose drinking "I know, I know. I made my mind and I'm not going to take them out of you... but you seriously need to explain head to toe... what you can do. Starting tomorrow because I need a break" he stands up spinning back to me "...and no telling your mom about this"

"Really?"

"I'm opting to sleep on it..." he walks away and I'm left alone

Oh what a day


	21. Chapter 21

Next day Principal Morita talked to us about the importance of studying and how we are nice and smart kids. Classes were ok and detention was last. Once again we watched the video of Captain America and his "cool" jokes. Michelle kindly handed me a sketch of my face with a grumpy expression. When I arrived from school my dad allowed me to do my homework but when I finished it he dragged me to his lab to start studying my powers.

Much to his dismay, my mom forced us to stop working on whatever we were doing there, by the way, he was surprised of what I can do and even if he admits or not, the notes Peter made when we were experimenting, were useful.

Next day was tolerable, Harley brought me cookies so you know what they say: One cookie a day keeps the sadness away or however, that goes... then at music Ned surprised Peter and me with his Lego thingy. Knowing me, I was following the manual but in just half an hour they build it and finally fricking detention. Honestly, I prefer to bear the load of work my dad obliges me to do in his lab rather than stay seated in detention hearing how Steve tries to be the good cop with us.

On Thursday, my mood was getting higher. I was once again focused on my homework but also focused on Peter. It was at fifth period when I realized I was staring at him, I mean, I've been staring at him in the other periods too but right now I'm creepily staring at him. Watching how his brows curve or his lips purse in a thin line, how he is playing with his stupid pen that says " _Mr. Spock has a right ear, a left ear, and a final front ear"_. And that hair that falls perfectly in his forehead and that blue in the Midtown sweatshirt he's wearing... oh man probably I look so creepy right no-

"Miss Stark!" the teacher wakes me up "...care to tell us what type of vector this is" he points at the board and I sigh

"Yes, it's an Eigenvector, there's no scalar factor there" I speak up and the teacher nods leaving me in peace

I spin to Peter with the intention of daydreaming but he's looking at me with his thumbs up for my correct answer, I smile to him and probably that just made my Thursday better. Peter asks to go to the bathroom as I start focusing on the exercises. When he comes back, he hands the teacher the Hall Pass and cheerfully slumps in his seat.

I quirk my brow "umm did you met Stephen Hawking on the way to the bathroom?"

He shakes his head suppressing a smile "Nope... just happy... because I have a date for Homecoming"

I gasp "Stephen Hawking said yes?!"

Peter shyly laughs and tilts his head to me "Liz Toomes said yes" he whispers "I told her I like her, she said she knew that..."

My smile instantly drops as I rub my forehead

"I uh, totally forgot about Homecoming... it's this Saturday right?" he nods and I playfully poke his shoulder "I'm happy for you! Now only you need to learn how to dance"

"Ha-ha May has good moves... hey, you're coming right?"

I rapidly nod turning my eyes to my notebook "oh... yes, yeah"

"With who? please don't say Flash, please don't say Flash. I heard him talking about asking you!"

I cringe and wrinkle my nose "God no! I'm going with Harley"

_Make him jealous!_

"Oh yeah, he is a great dancer and he likes... uhum to dance and ... potatoes" I mutter and internally I slap myself

"Great! we can like double-date? or maybe double dance? I don't know how Homecoming works" he offers and I nod

The teacher shushes and threatens us to send us to detention but we're already there so, give me your best shot. When I arrive at my house I join my dad at his lab munching a protein bar knowing very well this is going to be the only source of food until night. I step inside and see him swiveling in his chair. 

"Hey, T... I'm here uh finishing your gloves... No offense but the ones you designed is just synthetic fabric.... Mine are better end of story"

I hum and walk closer to the other glove seeing the metal layers and the shine it emits

"What re they made of?"

"Iron and cotton, quite comfortable... they have this part at the palm that bears the rays you flash, for maximum control"

I open my mouth to say something but he tuts his mouth at me "... and before you say something, no, it doesn't mean you are getting your suit back nor that you can pursue a career as a superhero... is just for emergencies"

I shrug and sit next to him "So, I'm supposed to come all the way to the house whenever I have an emergency?"

"Who do you think I am?... I already installed software that you can control with your body. You know, like summon the suit"

"huh? how? Oh no... did you injected me with those chips an-" 

"-Just call for your suit T..." he smirks not denying nor confirming he did it "in your head, come on"

I focus as I " _call for my suit"_ and I see how the clothing floats towards me and I see my dad with confusion.

"Your brain radiates an electrical field, with your powers it's stronger, your suit receives those signals and goes to you" he explains and the gloves instantly slide into my hands

I smile admiring them "... really comfortable. Thanks."

The gloves in a swift motion slide away and the suit float inside a closet. Well, I think that's the nearest I'll it from me. He nods and slumps in his chair. I stroll around his lab tracing my fingers over the various papers and metal parts.

"Just wait and then we're going to train..." He mumbles twisting a screwdriver 

I stay silent and walk behind him leaning forward to see what he's doing.

"What do you want?" he says working on some cables "I sense you're about to ask for something and I'm gonna say no"

"Homecoming is this Saturday..."

He lifts his head as I walk beside him. He blinks and winces "Wait wha... I thought you were going to ask me for a Laser weapon system or a chemistry kit"

"No... I don't need a Laser weapon sys... ok, it's Homecoming, and I was invited, you know? dancing and..."

"Hormones... yeah, I skipped high school but I know about it" he nods "...invited huh? who?"

I cross my arms and sigh "Harley"

"That kid hasn't annoyed you yet? I'm surprised... yeah, ok, you go and you come home"

A pair of heels rumbles in the hallway. My dad swivels to look at the doors and deeply inhales

"HEY! PEP! OUR DAUGHTER'S GOING TO HOMECOMING!"

The heels stop and her blonde hair appears behind the door with a big cheesy smile plastered in her face.

"What? is that boy Peter taking you?"

My cheeks feel hot in a flash as I clear my throat and shake my head "No mom, another guy... Harley" I say and she nods stepping inside the lab

"a Junior" my dad adds clicking his tongue

Her eyes widen as she leans against the table in front of my dad "Well, we can go shopping right? when is it?"

"This Saturday"

My dad throws his head back and eyes me upside down "Who's gonna take you? is he giving you a ride on the subway or something?"

"I need to ask him that and yes, I want to go shopping with you mom" her eyes lit up and she grabs my hand taking me away

"Hey! no! I need her for something!!" my dad shouts at us

My mom stops in her tracks as she spins to look at my dad "uh uh Tony, she's mine too you know?"

The rest of the day we went to find a perfect dress for me, my mom made me some suggestions but my eye stopped at this beautiful dress. _(A/N: at the end of this chapter there's a pic of how I imagine the dress. You can imagine it as you wish :)_ Later on, we found the shoes and then the accessories. We ended our day together eating tacos. This was a great distraction for my heart and mind to stop thinking about Peter and Liz going to Homecoming together. I mean, I should be happy for him. In a way, I am because he's so brave and now he told her he likes her... I just can imagine how happy he must be right now. That toothy smile is in his face because he thinks about her. Ok, see? I can't even stop thinking about him. The mere mention of his name makes me start thinking and thinking. But... on the other hand... she doesn't know him how I do, right?She's unaware of those little details of his life that make Peter being Peter Parker.

Huh, I feel better for that... To end my end I talked to Harley who stuttered through the line too excited for Homecoming, his mom would be the one dropping us and he told me that he already bought my corsage. With a roll to my side feeling the cold bedlinen I sigh. Social interactions, suck. 

\------------

Next day was almost a blur for me. Peter holding a sheepishly smile on his face each time he looked at the Homecoming cardboards. Ned debating to ask Betty Brandt but at the end decided he wanted to wait. To shake my thoughts away from that cute brunette beside me, I opted to spend recess with Harley that on our way to the bleachers accidentally spanked Flash who was passing by. An unforgettable moment that made me laugh until I got a six-pack.

Detention happened next where I talked to Michelle, I mean talk? Maybe more like trading sneer comments at each other and earning an _"I think I almost like talking to you, Tannie"_. In the end, I offered Peter a ride but he told me he was going to buy a tie for his suit. With the final promise of meeting each other tomorrow at the doors of the gym. 

"Hey Happy"

"mmm" Happy murmurs still not talking to me and starting the engine

I smirk and take a deep breath "Well, I have a very boring day, I hope yours was ok... by the way I think I'm going to kiss Harley tomorrow" I casually state and he abruptly stops the car turning his head to me

"What did you just say?"

I snort settling in the seat "oh, so you're talking to me now?"

"I swear to God Tannie Stark that if you kiss that boy... I... I"

I snort louder "Not even on the cheek?" I innocently say "...please talk to me Happy!"

"ooh yeah, uhum... like you talked to me huh? _'Hello Happy, you know what? I have powers and I fight criminals now, algebra was good but not as good as splitting ferries in half!'_ "

I roll my eyes and grunt "You're hilarious..."

He drops me off and I start doing my homework. My dad then arrives curiously peeking what I'm writing but then almost ripping some pages of one of my books for the speed he pushed me out of the room. The training is basic but still, he asks me to show him what can I do. He measures and tabulates and also dictating FRIDAY some numbers. Then he made me sit down to take a sample of my blood. Several pinches later because he IS NOT A DOCTOR! and couldn't find my vein. We began working and examining different theories he has about my powers and then he asked me to help him wiring some cables from his suit. Father and daughter bonding time. 

"Tony! you're seriously not overworking her right?" my mom steps into the lab making us turn to look at her in sync "it's almost midnight!!"

My dad gasps "We already ate, we order pizza see?" he points to the empty pizza box

She flashes him a look and grabs my arm making me stand up "Tony, she's having her Homecoming dance tomorrow and she's going to have eye bags... what are you working on?" she peeks her head and my dad looks up

"umm she's helping me with some tech things... the last moving is tomorrow at night so I need everything ready"

"I'm fine, I don't need sleep" I state and my mom points a finger at him

"Did you give her coffee?"

My dad shakes his head and looks at me to not say anything "Uh, you know what? Yeah go and sleep. Your mom's right... eye bags are horrible, she knows for experience"

I open my mouth in shock and my mom slaps his arm for the comment but he laughs.

I slump in my bed, my stomach twisting in excitement. It's going to be a night to remember, I'm sure of it.

\------------

I wake up feeling great, no school just a normal Midtown Homecoming. I didn't go last year because well, wasn't in the mood and even though people did ask me, I still wasn't in the mood. But hey, today all the people I know will be wearing fancy clothes and people will be dancing, smuggling alcohol into the punch... or at least that's what I heard last year.

I change to my workout clothes and stride to the gym. One hour and a half later I dive into the lap pool to relax my muscles. Then I showered and headed to the kitchen to have a big breakfast. Then to the TV, blah, blah, cartoons and finally I started preparing all the dress and the little things I'll be wearing tonight. For that moment on I began the self-care routine that consisted of not using my phone, not stressing about the lecture I haven't read or the constant thoughts of Peter in a suit and how I'm going to see him dancing with Liz while he places his hand on her waist as they flirt. Yeah, nothing related to that.

13:50

15:23

17:12

18:20

Ok, I think I should start preparing myself now. I make my hair trying to follow a tutorial but amazingly failing at it so I only create light curls and clip it at the back of my head. I start applying makeup and Oh man, what a hottie. I snort and wink at myself. I step into my dress and zip it by the side, then my medium heels as I stand in front of the mirror and shake my head in disbelief.

"Is that you Tannie Stark?... oh yes, it's me, I look great, huh?... yes you do!" I say pretending I'm talking with someone but I hear a small chuckle and turn to see my dad leaning on my door

"Beautiful..." he smiles and then points his finger at me "once the last song ends, you're coming here"

I huff "Yes, dad" I look at the small black suitcase beside him "where are you going?"

"Uh, something about climate change meeting in Finland but I'll be there for just three days... The jet is waiting outside"

I only nod as the crashing of heels echo in the hall "Hey, hey, is she gone?" My mom's heels stop beside my dad as she pushes him to the side "Oh, baby, you look so pretty!"

I smile and wink at her

she bounces on her feet "Is he here?" 

"ummm... yeah, he probably is outside waiting now..." I grab my clutch and head to the entrance, my mom and dad following me

"Tell him to come inside!" my mom chirps

"Nope, bad idea sweetheart, we embarrass her" my dad adds but I spin to them

I point to my mom "you don't" then I point to my dad "you do" He dramatically gasps but I squeeze his shoulder "I'll call you when I'm heading back ok?"

They both nod and I start striding away seeing the glimmering lights of the car parked in front. I wave goodbye at them and with a final wave, I finally step closer to them. I quickly scan him in the glim lights of the night. Perfectly ironed black suit and a contrasting white handkerchief. And finally, his messy blonde hair is brushed back with a light coat of gel. He swallows as he steps closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for Tannie Stark, have you seen her?"

I shrug and shake my head "She's not here, guess I'm coming with you"

He snorts and hands me a light pink corsage "for you..." he opens the box and puts it right above the bracelet he gave me

Suddenly I hear the flash of a camera and both of us turn to look at his mom in front of the wheel taking a picture of us.

"Mom, come on.."

I wave at her leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek "Hey Mrs. Reeves!"

"Hello sweet cheeks, you look mesmerizing, last time I tell you to call me Susan" she unlocks the door and Harvey opens the back door for me to get in

I step inside and move near the window. Harvey closes the door and the car begins moving.

"You look really pretty" Harley whispers making me spin to him

"And I'm starting to feel you are not Harley... but thanks anyway... you look handsome"

The whole drive Susan narrated us her favorite Homecomings. Minutes later when we approached the school grounds I smile seeing how different it looks at night, balloons decorating the entrance and stairs, many people outside talking or waiting for their friends.

Susan spins to us and sighs "Looks like this guy is not moving, is that ok for you to walk from here?"

"Of course, thanks for driving" I smile at her and Harley opens the door

He offers me his hand and I step out. The breeze fresh against my bare legs and my heels hitting the pavement, the low music can be heard all the way to where we are. Harley lowers himself to say something to his mom and the horn of other cars makes me jump back. The dude in front of Susan's car is still not moving. 

"Harley! Dude you cam-"

I spin to see how his friends greet him so I start walking to the stairs careful of not tripping over for the heels. My head bumps with someone and I look up trying to apologize. Oh, it's Peter... 

I start smiling seeing him so fancy but my lips drop as I notice his stiff posture, how his jaw tenses, a rush of tears threatening to roll over his cheeks and his eyes, brown orb lost in the crowd behind me. He looks at me and shakes his head, touching my shoulder to see if I'm really there. His throat throbs and gently he pushes me forward in front of the car he just got out of. The lights hit my face as I cover my eyes to look at him. I twist my face in confusion but Peter moves his eyes so I follow his eye line... My eyes adjust to the blinding lights and stop in the driv.. oh no, shit... what?

Oh my God. It's him

In a swift move, Peter strides to the beginning of the stairs. I open my mouth seeing how the car goes away.

"Peter hi!" Harley appears behind me and palms his shoulder "Tyler and Sam are there, I'll see you inside?"

I wait for him to get inside the school and my chest feels heavier than ever

"Peter... that's..."

He sniffs "it's Liz's dad, Tannie... we need to uh... go inside"

I walk beside him to the gym, my eyes not moving away from his absentmindedly walk. As soon as we reach the gym doors Peter stops and sighs. I scan inside, people already dancing having the time of their lives. Ned spots us and cheerfully waves at us and Michelle kindly gives us the finger. I spin to Peter and gulp.

"I-I think we need to do something"

"yeah, I know... oh, god" he touches his nose bridge

I lift my leg moving the strap of my heel and then rub my forehead "We need a plan..."

"Nice dress..." he whispers

"Huh?" I turn to look at him, slow blinks now and there

"Nice dress" he repeats but I step closer and grab him from his shoulder

"Yeah, nice tie knot. Come on Peter..."

He slightly wakes up and he opens the door for me to enter, blaring music and laughs.

"I'm going to speak to Liz and I'll meet you at that door" he points and I only nod

He disappears into the crowd of people dancing as I start searching for Harvey. I take out my phone calling him but he's not answering. Oh well... I send him a text saying I got sick and threw up in a trash can. Yes, extreme times call for extreme measures. I run to the doors he pointed and before I could spin to see where he is, he crashes next to me grabbing my arm.

We run as fast as we can through the hall. Both of us panting and our steps louder against the tiles. We stop in front of the pile of lockers

"Wha-what's our plan?" I ask him while he grunts tugging his tie with shaky fingers

"ugh stupid Windsor knot!"

I slap them away and start untying it "Wait...wait... wait...mmm got it!"

He mouths a breathy thank you and lifts the row of lockers to grab his homemade suit.

There's not even time for me to call the suit, not even time for me to change. It's only going to delay everything. I guess I'll stay in this dress. Because criminals won't wait... We run again but while doing it I vaporize those heels and change my appearance. Peter hastily slides inside a broom closet to change. Outside, I change the color of the dress to a black shade. Seconds later, he opens the door and I throw my clutch where his clothes are and shut the door.

"oh, let's go, back door!" Peter grabs my arm and we start running to the end of the school

We finally spot the door and we quickly crash into it stepping into the parking place. As we are about to round a school bus, someone shocks us from behind tossing us to the concrete. I groan in pain but stretch my arms to start hitting the oh-so-familiar man.

"He gave you a choice. You chose wrong"

Peter is laying on the floor next to me searching for his web-shooters "ah what the hell...Quantum..."

"What's with the crappy costume both of you..."

I pinch my lips as I run to him trying to smash him to the floor as he did it with us but he trows that teaser at my chest slamming me against a bus. I land on my hands and mutter an 'ouch' trying to stand on my feet.

"Quantum! my web-shooters...!" Peter yells and I begin to create a force field to the small artifacts but an instant _**boom**_ makes me spin seeing how a bus slides to us.

There's no time for me to turn it to dust so I shut my eyes preparing for the impact but someone embraces me and the bus hits us on our side, I tighten my grip and we fly away only to again being slammed on another bus. Seriously man? I begin levitating inches from the floor

"I wasn't sure about this thing at first" the man looks at the teaser

"Good... it doesn't suit you" I start hitting him with various rays, he runs to where Peter is successfully throwing him inside a bus so I hit him throwing his body to the side of the bus

He squeals in pain and grips his teaser "Ugh... your turn lady... get down here come on..."

As you wish... I land and begin running to him, creating a small force field and slamming him on the floor. But he manages to grab my ankles making me fall on my back. I flinch at the sting on my stomach, he's kicking me and a whimper of pain escapes my lips. He lets me there as he runs to the bus Peter was thrown in. He punches the bus into the air forming a loud _'pllllffssh!'_ and glass shattering in the lot.

I trip over my feet trying to stand straight. Peter falls out of the bus crawling to his web-shooters. I don't hesitate and run to him to help him stand up.

"You're bleeding!" he whimpers looking at me 

I shift his weight on my side and look at the man inches from us "Why did he send you here!?"

He smirks at us "Guess you'll never know" 

But then a web attaches to the gauntlet and we spin to see who shot it.

"Nice shot!!" Peter and I say in unison

Peter pulls the web-shooter to himself and traps the man against the school bus with a web blast. I hobble to where his gauntlet is and turn it into dust. Peter jumps and makes me stride with him to Ned.

"Ned, the guy with the wings is Liz's dad!"

His jaw goes slack "What?!"

Peter nods "I know, man! we ne-"

"We need to tell my dad" I finish and Peter rapidly nods

"Call Happy Hogan. He's Mr. Stark's head of security. And, uh, get a computer to track my phone for me... let's go, Tannie!"

I start levitating, Ned's face couldn't be more in shock. I start flying to where Peter is flipping and gracefully landing in a streetlight.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ned shouts behind us

"YES!!" 

"Hurry, we gotta catch him before he leaves town!!!"

I fly following Peter's swings "Where now?"

He stops and looks all around us "Uh... we need a car... there!" he points to a car arriving to the school

I fly faster as Peter flips three times in the air and our feet land on the bonnet of a convertible that instantly stops. We both look at the driver... oh this is great.

"Flash..." Peter makes a grave voice "We need your car and your phone"

"Please..." I finish

"Uh, sir, Miss, technically, this is my dad's car. So I can't..." he gulps looking at my unperplexed face and then back at Peter "ok, ok, come on Trish" he opens the door and runs to the street, the girl also steps out and we sit down. 

He pants starting the engine and not so delicately turns the car to the other direction and he pushes the accelerator like a mad man hitting a row of bikes.

I gasp seeing how he starts dodging several cars in front of us "Uh, haven't you take your driving course?!"

"May doesn't want me... maybe next year, hey can you call Ned?"

"Uhum..." I grab the phone that fortunately is not locked and start dialing putting in on speaker

Peter tilts his head getting closer to the phone "Hello, Ned? Hey, hey, hey, hey, can you hear me!!" 

I slap his arm and signal him to focus on not killing us 

"Go for Ned" he replies

"Ned, I need you to track my phone for me! I left it intentionally at Toomes's car!!"

"Genius move. Okay, he just passed the GameStop on Jackson Avenue" Ned says "Where's Tannie, is she alive? did you see how she was flying?!"

"right here, Ned!"

Peter spins to look at me "Hey, where are the headlights on this thing?" I shrug "We're in Flash's car!"

"I'll pull the specs!" Ned mentions

"Okay, you're on speakerphone!"

"You stole Flash's car. Awesome!"

"Yeah, it's awesome" Peter stiffs trying to balance the wheel

"it's aw... WHOA! WHOA!!" I yell seeing how we nearly crash into a bus, the car sharply dodges it but now is over the pavement "Get out of the way! get out of the way!" I shout at the people there

"Guys are you ok?" Ned gasps through the line

"I've never really driven before! Only with May in parking lots. This is a huge step up... do you know how to drive Tannie?" he looks at me moving the wheel too much

"Uh-uh, Happy showed me once but I'm not a pro" I say and then gasp "TURN TURN TURN!" I shout and Peter forces the car to turn to the left

"Hey, talking about Happy... have you gotten through to Happy yet?"

"Yeah. I'm working on it. I just gotta backdoor the phone system" Ned says "...guy in the chair..."

I grip the seat with my spare hand "Hey, Ned, how we coming on with those headlights?"

"Uh... Round knob to the left of the steering wheel, turn clockwise" he answers and I do what he says successfully turning the lights

"Okay. Okay, perfect! thanks!"

Peter quickly turns to the left "So where's my phone now?"

"Uh, he stopped in an old industrial park in Brooklyn..."

"What? That makes no sense. I thought he said he was going out of town!" he shouts and starts dogging cars

"Weird. Oh, I reached Mr. Happy. Don't think he likes you, by the way. Doe she like you Tannie?... never mind, It sounded like he was catching a flight. He said something about taking off in nine minutes" Ned explains and I start processing it

"What?" Peter confusedly asks

"He was surrounded by a bunch of boxes"

and it hit me

"Boxes? Peter! It's moving day. It's moving day! It's moving day!!" I start jumping in the seat making Peter spin to me

his eyes widened inside his goggles and the car goes faster "Oh my God, He's gonna rob that plane! We need to stop him!"

I nod feeling how my chest sinks into the seat for the fast speed we're going. I look around and notice that we haven't even put the seatbelts on. I spin to look at Peter and cross my arm and tug it around his chest. He looks at me and what I'm doing.

"Good thinking... thanks!" I nod and then put my seatbelt on

As soon as we enter an empty area of Brooklyn, the car goes faster. If that's even possible, the engine roaring each second

"Okay, slow down. You're getting close..." Ned says "it's on your right!!!"

"WHAT?!" Peter says almost passing the turn

Oh fuck

"Turn right! Turn right!" I yell

Peter shoots his web to make a sharp turn and I slam on the seat by the force of the turn. We start screaming, it's like a Fast & Furious scene. The car crashes on a water outlet, then into a streetlight and the car is almost overturned by my side. I start screaming seeing the pavement inches from my face. The creaking noise of the car getting shattered as it slides down the road and finally screeches to a stop. I gulp feeling my stomach turn.

"Guys! are you ok?" Ned asks as I feel my dry mouth

"Tannie are you ok?!" Peter unbuckles his seatbelt and I wake up from the shock

"Just, never drive again..." I mutter unbuckling the seatbelt and jumping out of the car

"Ned, Just keep trying to get through to Happy!"

We start walking away to the building and Peter joins my side 

"Are you ready?" he asks between wheezes

"Hell yes"


	22. Chapter 22

"Yes, come, there's a trapdoor here!" I jerk my hand for him to jump to the roof

With a flip, he's beside me and walks to a trapdoor "Cool, okay" He opens it and shoots a web and then opens his arm for me to embrace him. I do it and we start slowly descending " uh, just forgot you could fly" he laughs 

"Yeah, for a moment I forgot that too..."

We land inside a room filled with computers and gadgets. I stride to the monitors that are showing the Tower and then, oh this fucker... blueprints of my dad's plane.

We look around and in the middle, we spot the metal wings. Peter nudges me and points to the dim hallway behind the room so we start tiptoeing deeper inside. We get to the end of it and turn to the right, Peter motions me to get closer. It's a huge empty floor but just a small light on a desk tells us that fricking Mr. Toomes is there. We walk faster.

"HEY!......Surprised?" Peter yells striding to him, each step heavier and full of determination

I only stride there feeling how my stomach tightens and my blood feels hotter. Mr. Toomes turns around stopping whatever he's doing and he smirks to us

"Oh, hey, Pete and lady...I didn't hear you come in"

"It's over. We got you!" Peter remarks

Toomes ignores Peter and points at me "Care to tell me your name?" 

"You call me Quantum" I shout and he shakes his head

"your real name!" he orders

I shrug "Not in the mood, sorry" 

A sneer chuckle escapes his lips "You know, I gotta tell you, kids...I really, really admire your grits..... I see why Liz likes you. I do. When you first came to the house, I wasn't sure. I thought, _"Really?"_ But I get it now" he mentions putting on his jacket

Peter stops "How could you do this to her?"

I walk further and also stop, my palms emitting a faint glow prepared to attack

"To her? I'm not doing anything to her, Pete. I'm doing this for her" he explains and suddenly Peter skeptically huffs not believing a word, he shoots a web to Toomes's hand gluing it against the desk "...Guys... you're young. You don't understand how the world is... you have a dad right, hon? doesn't he want the best for you?"

"Well, the best for everyone is not selling weapons to criminals..." I mutter under my breath

"Peter, how do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people, Pete, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want..." he starts explaining but I cut him off

"You don't know shit about him!!- I raise my voice blood boiling inside and he tilts his head fed up 

He stares at us "Guys like us, they don't care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars and everything, but they don't care about us. We have to pick up after 'em. We have to eat their table scraps. That's how it is. I know you know what I'm talking about"

"Why are you telling us this?" Peter questions

"Because I want you to understand. And... I needed a little time to get her airborne" he takes out a knife from his pocket

I look back at the sound of an engine. The wall explodes with a piercing **BOOM** and the wings fly exactly towards us, well, towards Peter so with a force field I shove him away and he flips and webs himself to the ceiling. The wings start spiraling all over the place I fly as high as possible to avoid them. I start aiming my beams to turn the wings into dust but Peter starts flipping over and over away from the wings. I can't risk it to turn him into dust.

I jump at the metallic base of the wings when they get below me and I roll to the floor seeing how Toomes is entertaining himself. I push myself up and begin running towards him but Peter lands in front of me blocking the way and stopping me from turning Toomes into nothing.

"I'm sorry guys" Toomes raises his voice

Then the wings swiftly launch over our head making us throw ourselves to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" I shout at him confused as hell

"That thing hasn't even touched us yet!" Peter shouts as well and the wings start surrounding us

"True. Then again, wasn't really trying to!" Toomes smiles and both of us turn to look at the wings who are breaking the pillars. One. by. one.

The air stops in my throat as I try to crawl away but the crack of the ceiling breaks above us. Collapsing. I try to stand up but Peter quickly jumps to me as we roll on the floor and then the final thing I see is a bunch of concrete falling to us

\---------

A sting. A pain. A burn. Dry mouth and lips as I try to swallow but instead soft coughs are coming out of me. I groan in pain and feel something warm on top of me, something limb. I try to open my eyes, dust getting inside and making me shut them again. Then I just half-open them seeing clouds of dust and piles of debris. My eyes focus on him. Peter is the one on top of me. The immediate thing I want to do is shake him but my arms are stuck by my side... Ugh... help! I grunt pulling my hand from under a rock, knuckles covered in blood. I touch Peter's head that's resting in my left shoulder. I grip his mask and pull it off. 

I pinch my lips at the sight of blood in his head running down to his forehead I wince in pain now I can feel a warm liquid in the back of my head. I try to move my legs but I can't, I can't. And my chest. Oh, my chest can't expand. I can't breathe just a small raft of air passing through my throat.

"Pe- Peter..." my voice brittle "Pet-Peter... come on..."

His head moves against me "ugh, uh, ah, ughh" he grunts and lifts his dusty face looking at me, he moans louder in pain trying to move his legs too and then shakes his head in a frantic way "Tann... oh god, I can't breathe..!!"

I nod knowing what he feels and with my bloody hand I start running my fingers through his hair "He-hey... ugh come... on" I mutter and sniff suppressing the tears in my eyes when I spot his brown eyes shimmering too

"ahhhh.... ahhh.. Tan..." he gasps

My mouth quivers at the pain. Both pain of a sting in my back and also seeing him, seeing us like this. My vision getting blurry with my tears as I swallow and feel the lump in my throat

"Peter" I whisper closing my eyes and feeling the rush of pain creeping all over to my spine

"AAAGGHH! it hurts!!!" he pants as I feel how his chest tries to expand "I'm gonna... I'm gonna try to stand up"

I can't even nod.

He struggles to get up but I shake my head seeing the concrete above us threatening to slam him again. He fails and falls where he previously was, on top of me. The force of his fall making me shout in pain as something in my back gets deeper. A river of tears now rolling down my cheeks. He cries too, sobs mingling with mine. Desperate hands trying to push the rocks away. 

"HELLO!!! HELLO!! PLease... ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ. We're down here. We're down here. we're stuck. We're stuck, we can't move... I can't..."

He takes a moment to catch his breath and looks down. Raw eyes staring at me.

"We can do this... I'm gonna try to make a force field around these rocks ok?" I manage to say

He nods placing both of his arms beside my head ready to start pushing. I take a deep breath shoving away the horrid pain in my body and my hands start glowing, the force field is getting around the rocks and I start pushing them up, the thing buried in my back starts getting deeper but I can't stop.

"MMMMGHH!"

"Come on, Peter. Come on Tannie!...-"

"Ahhhhh!!!" I shout trying to lift the debris

"Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!" Peter screams in pain, our screams are echoing all over the place.

With a resounding boom, Peter throws away a metal block. My lungs filling with air as I roll to my side coughing blood. Peter walks by my side and I push myself up stumbling to the side. I spin and feel how he hugs me but I flinch in his embrace when his hands touch my back. He quickly pulls away and spins me to see my face.

"You're bleeding, Tannie"

I catch my breath and cough " I'll walk it off..."

I turn and see how Peter kneels and sits for a moment composing himself. I look up and spot Toomes perching on top of a stripped billboard. He's ready to hijack my dad's plane.

I point to Toomes "He's there, Peter"

He jumps to the dusted floor and we start climbing to the other roof beside us. I try my best to run avoiding the piercing pain in my back. The engine of the wings makes my steps longer. I look up and the wings are spreading to take off. Peter runs by my side and he shoots a web directly to the end of the wings. Peter jumps to me and he drags me with him lifting us. We swing to one side while wind hits our faces. I settle my arms around him seeing how we start getting higher until Brookly looks like a scale model under our feet.

Peter starts running to him and I do the same, Vulture is starting his wings engine and spreading them for takeoff. Peter shoots strands of webs to Vulture and suddenly something grabs me lifting me. I turn to look at Peter who is holding me, we start getting higher until New York City looks like a scale model under our feet, our bodies rocking side to side.

"ohhhh, whoah!" I shout seeing the lake below us

A sharp turn and then we start getting dragged at a very high altitude. Peter grips my side not letting me go and we look up seeing Toomes clinging to the bottom of the plane. Our bodies bumping against the aircraft. With more even breathing, I begin powering my feet to start flying. 

"Let me go, I'm already flying!" I yell to him, my hair blocking my eyes

"uh?... ok..." he hesitates but he lifts his arm around my back

The air pressure fighting against my body but I manage to balance myself. Peter tries to crawl closer to Toomes but loses his grip and almost falls off the plane. I rush to him and grab his hand pulling him.

"I got you!! Let's get closer!"

Peter crawls next to the wings and I fly my way there. He tries to detach the wings from the plane. I dig my fingers and try to lift the heavy structure. Our struggling grunts flying away with the harsh swoosh of the wind. Just as we are about to detach them, a drone comes off the wings making us jump back.

"Peter! move...!" I shout at him who obeys.

I start hitting the suit with a force field and manage to push it aside. An alarm activates and the wings suddenly fly away from us.

"help! Tannie!" Peter stretches his arm at me

I fly to him grabbing his hand and flying to the tip of the plane below the pilot windows.

Peter sticks to the surface like me "Just a typical homecoming on the outside of an invisible jet... huh?" 

I brush the strands of hair away from my face "You want some punch? it comes with the view!"

"Crazy, right? Fighting my girlfriend's dad!"

My smile drops. Ok...I'll let that slide

Suddenly Toomesflies to us. I lower myself dodging a scrap of the wings while Peter shoots some webs to him and I fly away starting to create a force field to hold him. Peter is now suspended in air, one hand holding onto the web sticking to the plane, another hand holding onto the web glued to Toomes.I manage to drag him closer to us but the webs snap and Peter is sucked towards the engines. I gasp and surround Toomes in a force field. Oh, gotcha! I start pulling him to an engine but he resists it flies away.

I frantically look around searching for Peter "Peter!!!"

His head peeks inside the propellers "Oh, god! Whew. I can't believe that worked!"

But then the propeller falls off dragging Peter as well, I hold it with my force field and Peter climbs to the wing of the plane kicking the propeller off and I shot at it turning it to dust. I fly faster to Peter who is clinging onto the side of the engine only with a thin strand of web. 

I struggle to grab him and then a blow in my side and I roll all over the top of the plane. I look up feeling the iron taste in my mouth. Toomes making sharp moves to unbalance us. A high pitched beeping catches my attention as I notice how the plane starts losing its altitude heading, oh no.... heading straight to the city. 

"Tannie!" Peter's voice pops behind me "We need to make it turn!" I nod and detach myself from the plane

I fly away from the plane and feel the warmth of my powers growing in my chest. My palms glowing as I start creating a massive force field around one of the wings. I spot Peter jumping to the other wing. I groan and start turning the wing to the other side, building getting near us. My shouts are stifled with the wind while my arms burn for the weight of the plane. Wait... weight... density... Without stopping the force field I hit the plane with a ray making its density lighter. The plane narrowly misses crashing into the city but is heading somewhere else.

I let a laugh when the plane successfully turns but another hit impacts my back. I shut my eyes as I stop flying and bump my side with the plane but then abruptly something grabs me and I open my eyes seeing a web in my chest and Peter at the end of the strand pulling me to him.

"Hold on!" he shouts taking my hand and placing me beside him on the corner of the wing

Wind hitting our faces as I squint my eyes trying to focus. Fricking Coney Island getting bigger each second and the anti-reflectors turning off. My throat closes when the plane starts vibrating already making its way to the ground. I lower my head looking at Peter and how he throws his chest softly shouting, both of us preparing for the crash.

Oh no, no, no.... the plane hits a ride and tilts its way to crash land on the beach. 

"Whoa, whoaaaaa.... Tannie!!"

I shut my eyes but the strong traction of the crash-lands makes me lose my hold and I get thrown away smashing and rolling over and over again. My brain stopping for a second being overwhelmed by the amount of noise, of metal, shattering inches from me. My head hits with something, a cold feeling on my cheek and everything is dark.

No sound, or if there is, it's muted. A warm wave coming from behind. I roll to my side and begin coughing, I don't look, the iron taste making me know I'm coughing blood. A pulsing heat in my head and a sting in my already sore back. I sit upright and look down at my hands. Dust, blood, grime... Scratches in my legs and shoes already gone. Smoke fills my nostrils and I look up seeing the chaos around me. Blazing flames coming out of the metal parts spread in the sand. 

I try to get up but I slump again into the sand then a sudden ring in my ears as my hearing starts adjusting to the tumultuous sounds. I stumble but my bare feet touch the ground. I lean to the side and a wave of nausea creeps in my stomach. My eyes search only for something.... the blue and red body... 

From the distance I see him. Getting up. My legs start guiding me to him. Each step sending waves of pain but they keep striding to him. 

"Peter!" a hoarse shout escapes my lips 

He spins but before I could reach him something hits me making me flip again to the sand and landing on my face.

"Tannie! Stop! Stop!!" Peter shouts and his hands grab my waist pulling me to stand up

We turn around and look at Toomes, wings sparkling blue streaks of energy. Definitely damaged.

Peter grabs my head and makes me look at him "... your eyes and hair are back to normal..."

"Hey, Pedro... did I just heard calling your little friend... Tannie? as Tannie Stark?" he wipes off some dust from his jacket

I run backwards and Peter follows. Toomes flies to us but we throw ourselves to the sand dodging his attack. Peter starts shooting webs and I start shooting him but my aim is bad. And again., something hits me pinning me down. A sinking weight, metal scratching my chest. Then the metal of his fist impacts Peter by my side, one, two, three..

"Stop!!"

His green eyes turn to me "Not hitting a lady...I have other plans for you little Stark" he then grabs us with his metal claws 

I feel my back detaching from the ground but he let us go I turn my body and with everything I have I start levitating and skip pointy metal pieces below. Just as I'm about to gain some balance in the air, Toomes grabs me from my neck while grabbing Peter and throwing him all over as if he's a ragdoll. And again he slams us to the sand. I scream of pain while crawling away. I turn to look at how Toomes is constantly slamming Peter.

My blood hot as hell as I scream and push myself up running towards them. I embrace Peter's limp body pulling him away from Toomes' hands. A wing punches me and throws me away. A faint wheeze escapes my lips and I start crawling back to him. Not giving up.

He lifts him up, pausing for some seconds in the air and suddenly throws him again to the sand. This time I reach his side and see blood running out of his nose. I gently slap his cheeks and he only flinches at the touch. I look up and see Toomes approaching a box of arc reactors. Don't fucking think about it.

I leave Peter behind, running towards Toomes. I step over some boxes and leap in the air clinging myself in his back. My hands covering his eyes as he swings side to side. I yell in pain and frustration. He lifts his hand pulling mine away from his face. A crack starts increasing in his wings but I keep blocking his sight. 

"Ta-Tanie get out of there!! his wingsuit.... his wingsuit's gonna explode!!"

I look back at him and see his wide eyes and how he weaves a strand to the metal wings pulling us closer.

"Get out of me!" Toomes shouts at me still shaking in the air "It's time to go home Pete!"

"I'm trying to save you! Tannie jump!"

I try to do it but when my feet touch the sand Toomes grabs my arm and cuts the strand of web. Flying away with me.

"Peter!!!" I stretch my arms at him, he tries to shoot a web but nothing comes out

A boom echoes behind me and my body fly forward as I land again on my face.

"Tannie!" a distant yell

I flick my eyes open and try to move but my leg is trapped under one of the wings. I grunt pulling it to me and then it lifts. Fingerless gloves appearing. Peter smiles looking at me.

"Take him" I order "ough... go on, take him... I can stand on my own"

With a cry, I stand up and see Peter carrying Toomes in his arms. I follow behind licking my lips and swallowing trying to dissipate the blood taste. My chest rising and falling at a fast speed. I look up when Peter drops Toomes and also himself in the sand. My head involuntarily shaking and my fingers gripping the broken fabric of the dress. Fucking fighting in a dress.

"You ok?" Peter's mumble catching my attention

I look down and offer my hand to him "I'll be ok... come on..."

I wheeze feeling my body twisting inside out. Peter moans in pain grabbing his shoulder

"What now?"

"We need to go. Police is coming" he mutters and starts limping his way out

"You know..." Toomes voices make me look down at his dusty face "Your dad... is too smart for his own good... he made all of that" he points to the boxes all around us "...and sells them to who knows who"

With an unperplexed face, I sigh "I'll tell Liz that same thing, don't worry"

"Re-ready!" Peter jumps beside me

I spin and notice a pile of boxes glued together with webs

"You did that right now?" I suppress a cough

"Uhumm.. we need to write something down..." 

I snatch a piece of paper form one of the boxes and Peter jogs to find a marker. When we finish Peter and I start carrying Toomes to that pile of boxes. Peter glues him there too. I hand him the note and he sticks it with a web. We walk back to see the scene. 

**(you should definitely zoom to read that note :o)**

"I dont... I don't..." Peter whispers making me look at him

"uh?"

"I can't swing anymore... I... do you mind?" 

I flash him a smile or that's what I intend it to be, my face feels numb. I circle my arms around his chest and with a final look at Toomes, I fly away. Dodging the clouds of smoke. He gulps and points to the tip of the Cyclone. I rapidly blink placing him on the mast and finally, I slump and lean against the other pole, not too much because everything hurts. Gnawing my lip, I turn to see the scene where multiple cars are approaching and helicopters hovering above.

And just like that, a deep long sigh escapes from my throat and the pain I was previously trying to suppress now floods my body making me shut my eyes and jerk my head. I inhale and turn to Peter.

"We did it" Peter's sigh catching my attention

"Mmmm" I shrug "I think you took most of the punches... but ok"

He puffs and leans forward "You need stitches..."

"I'll be ok.." I repeat

"No... you seriously need stitches... your back and uh... your face is bloody"

I smile and carefully rock my hips closer to him flinching at the sting in my body "I don't have a mirror but I bet you that we both look bad..."

I lift my hand and with my index finger touch the line of blood coming from his lip and then lightly brushing the bruise beside his eyes.

"...Or maybe we don't..."

He frowns "what?"

I hold his head and stare at his eyes. My palms glowing and illuminating his dusty face. What I want to do? Heal him. Yes, where it hurts... his lip, his face, his tensed muscles... And just like that, the bruise is fading. His lip cut closes and his chest rises while he catches air. He blinks at me and my hands stop glowing falling to my thighs.

He jumps back looking at me like a frightened puppy. He rubs his shoulder and then holds my hand

"I'm not in pain!" He breathy screams "Seriously, my arm was like aching and my legs were burning and my head was pumping... did you... did you just? healed me?"

I smile seeing him healed "It looks like it... I did, I told my dad about the idea of the molecular change remember? I just... did it"

"Well, what are you waiting for? do it to yourself!" he laughs "I feel like a brand new person!"

I nod and Peter backs away. My eyes close and again I start thinking about what I want to achieve. Hoping and praying that the pain disappears. My back tingles while my head stops pulsating. The burning in my cheek doesn't feel anymore and I shut my eyes open and flash a breathy laugh.

"Holy shit..." I whisper looking at my scratch-free legs "I feel good!"

Peter hugs me from the side. Us being perched in the mast doesn't allow us to properly embrace. 

"...Tannie..." he pulls away "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry..."

I tilt my head "What? why?"

"Because he knew about you because of me and then he dragged you and it exploded and-"

"Peter stop... I don't care about that. I-I just... I mean... I'm still processing what just happened"

"being in the top of a plane..."

"uhum that part is shocking"

His laugh fills my ears and I sigh forgetting about the previous wave of pain

"what do you say if we call it a night?"

He huffs "yeah... sounds good. Hey, did you healed yourself properly? I see some blood here and there" he points out

"Oh yeah, I healed myself properly. This is for the punches he gave me earlier....want a ride?" I stretch my arms to him

He nods and hugs me. The fly silent as I reach to his apartment. No need to say anything. Fatigue creeping inside and I bet he feels it too.

Peter peeks inside the window of his living room "May's not inside" he states

He jumps to the wall sticking himself and sliding the window open. I see how he crawls inside stumbling against some papers and landing on the floor. He spins and jerks his head for me to get in. I lean on the window frame and he crouches at my level.

"I should go, with that little note we left there... Happy probably is calling my dad now" 

"Are you sure you're ok?" He whispers scanning me with his tired eyes

"Yes, I am"

he flashes his white teeth "We are a great Team Tannie Stark"

"You read my mind, Parker. I'll see you on Monday?" he nods "Uh you have blood here and all over you... try to rest Spider-Man"

I detach myself from the window and launch to the sky. From afar I see the fire already burning out, still, helicopters are over there, I quickly fly to my house and land on the entrance, lights are out. I step in and there's no one, I walk to my room and see myself in the mirror, my hair is covered in sand and dust, the color of my dress even if it's black, blood spots can be seen and the back is torn apart.

I walk to the shower with lazy steps, the warm water relaxing my muscles. I put my PJ's on and threw myself to my bed. I hesitate to slump in the bed, the feeling when the plane crash still too vivid for me so I slowly slide inside the blankets and close my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

I stretch my arms and yawn. My eyes flutter adjusting to the light in my room. A shaft of the sun coming inside. I swing my legs to the floor, my bare feet settling against the cold tiles and everything seems unusually quiet... I approach the hallway and hear nothing, then I enter the kitchen and see nothing. I turn the TV on trying to find the news channel when I see it I sit on the couch hearing all about it. The United States government is immediately starting a case for Adrian Toomes. Pictures of yesterday's crash... oh what about Liz?

_"People reported being just inches away from the plane crash, different videos are all over social media where we can see Adrian Toomes fighting with two superheroes, one known as Spider-Man and the other, as people heard, goes for the name of Quantum. Damage Control is now closing the area and Toomes is held under the custody of the United States"_

"ahem!" someone coughs behind me and I turn around "...you know... your dad told me about the suit..." Happy paces slowly next to me and sit

I lean on the couch and shrug "well... you can get the suit out of the girl but you can't get Quantum out of her.."

Happy shakes his head and sighs "your dad is coming"

"All the way from Finland, huh?" 

"Yeah, he was trying some fish pie when I told him what happened... he ended the call before I could blink" he explains "are you hurt?"

I shake my head and smile at him "Nope, I'm fine. Thanks for asking"

He nods and rubs his eyes "What about Parker?"

"He's ok. Probably still sleeping"

His chest falls with a long sigh as he mutters an 'okay'

"Jesus... Your mom is so clueless, Tannie. I need to go, Damage Control wants a meeting with me... please just for one day stay here and do nothing"

I snort and nod "Definitely my plan for today"

He strides away leaving me alone again. I start preparing breakfast and lay on the couch. Wait, my phone... where..? Oh, who cares. A rush of exhaustion grows inside and I close my eyes while the white noise of the TV lulls me.

My body jumps awake while my hands grip the cushions below me. I catch a breath noticing that dusk is already settling outside and the dim light of the TV still flickering in front of me. I slump my head back to the couch and turn the volume on... Toomes' trial will be held in D.C.

I peek at my dad's lab, then at my parent's room. Still no one there. I walk to my room and let out a sigh. Seriously? School tomorrow? after, after what happened yesterday? How I'll be able to go back to a 'normal' routine? Unwillingly, I start picking my outfit for tomorrow and organizing my books. My stomach grunts with hunger so I go to the kitchen and start cooking dinner, I prepare my mom a plate with a little note.

I spin to my room again asking FRIDAY to tell me everything that's been happening on social media. Different displays of social platforms and the one that captures my attention is the list pf trending Hashtags: #TheNewYorkDuo, #SpiderMan, #Quantum, #ConeyIsland and #IfIwasASuperhero.

A childish laugh escapes my lips turning off the holograms and closing my room.

\------------------

My morning was absolutely normal, my mom was not there and my dad as well. I ate my breakfast and hopped on the car, Happy told me that the plane stuff was already at the compound. I asked him about my dad but he told me he was still talking to the government. He dropped me off and I start walking to school. Distant chitchat and laughs all over the hallway. Lockers closing and doors opening. So normal yet so weird. 

I open my locker not focusing a lot, my hands automatically grab the books. When I close it I squeal in panic when Harley pops behind. One of my hands instantly rise to his chest but I quickly drop it. He didn't notice and only snorts.

"Tell me....what did you eat?"

My shoulders drop "raw shrimps" I explain but he frowns in confusion "I cooked them and I wa-"

He pokes my head "-oh, so you cooked them? that makes sense. Missed you, everyone was dancing without rhythm"

"Oh chill, Michael Jackson!"

Harley throws his head back laughing and moves his phone in front of me "Hey, did you see the Coney Island thing?" his finger scroll down to the various photos of the scene "...and guess what? Liz Toomes is this guy's daughter...!"

I look up at him pretending I'm shocked at that piece of information. He nods reading my expression

"That's very uh... whoa... I saw the news yesterday. Spider-Man is cool, huh?-"

He shrugs "Yeah, but this new chick... Quantum is a badass! I mean, you're a badass but she also is badass..."

"She is" I state and spin my eyes to him "I'll see you at Robotics?"

He nods and starts walking backwards "You owe me a date!"

I wince throwing my arms in the air "Since when?!"

"Ha, since the moment you ate raw shrimps!" he turns away and I start walking the other way

I sigh shaking my head. I turn around and stop when a pair of hands grab my shoulders

"Tannie! oh god, you are alive!" Ned cries and rapidly hugs me lifting me from the ground and laughs at the low gasp escaping my lips "Come on, Peter is right there"

We walk to his locker. My throat throbs when I spot his hooded parka and his brown hair. His body moves while he closes his backpack. Ned says his name making him spin and a wide ravishing smile forms in his cute face unbruised face when his eyes land on me. I shyly wave at him and the corners of my lips curve.

Ned places himself between us and palms our back pushing us to our classroom.

"Guys... I'm so happy you're here with me and-and... It looked so insane. That whole... Like, it was just crazy. He, he was just like, ' _Zzzz',_ and you were like, _"Ah!"_ and then Tannie was ' _piu piu!'_ "Ned explains 

Both of us spinning shushing him down

"And then I just hit him with the _"pew."_ It was so, oh, my god" he sighs remembering the scene

I smile and squeeze his shoulder " You saved us, it was awesome"

Ned proudly lifts his chin and the wrinkle sin his eyes appear. I look in front and stop Ned who stops Peter.

"Umm, Peter?" I call him jerking my head to the end of the Hallway where Liz's mom walks Liz following behind her

I look down and then at Peter who hesitates to walk to her but I move my eyes signaling to do it. Yes, I know. He nods at me and storms to her. Leaving me with Ned. I notice the beaten face Liz holds so I bit my lip and create a smile looking at Ned. 

"You are the guy in the chair" I whisper to him trying to stop my eyes from seeing Peter

His jaw goes slack as he bounces in his feet "I am? Oh god, you're so not regretting this, hey, I almost forgot..." he opens his backpack and takes out a plastic back of GamePlanet "I took your bag. Your phone's there. I have Peter's phone too, the screen is so damaged..."

" Oh, thank you. Ned!"

I try to unlock the phone but battery is dead. So my eyes automatically land on Liz's red eyes. Peter's back facing us and I gulp harder.

"You know... as the guy in the chair I see a lot of things..." Ned mutters beside me and my eyes detach from Peter to him 

"Uhum..."

"What I mean... is that I can also be your wingman!" 

I choke instantly shushing him "What?! what are you talking about?!"

he squints his eyes and sighs "Come on! I'm not blind Tannie... Peter is my best friend, I know everything about him. I can give you so much advice! imagine your babies! they'll have arachnid-atomic powers!" his eyes lit up but I cover his mouth

"shhh ok Ned? no one needs to know this! And... and I know a lot about him too"

He hums against my hand so I slowly pull away 

"I know that but a different perspective always helps and if I've kept your secrets. Then I can keep this Tannie"

I open my mouth but no words come out. Seconds later I sigh and nod "So... what's your first advice?"

Ned smirks giggling under his breath "I'll tell you but oh... he's coming"

My head immediately spins seeing Peter walking towards us. Pursed lips and hands in his pockets. Lost eyes in his feet. What just happened?

"she's going to Oregon now..." He explains as if he just read my mind

Ned palms Peter "Is for the best dude" Peter heavily nods and starts walking away

I look at Ned who is grinning at me while raising his thumbs up when Peter doesn't see but I slap his hands to stop him.

Classes were outstandingly boring, Flash was seriously not shutting up about the fact that his car was the one helping Quantum and Spider-Man save the world. Peter was looking more relaxed yet a little down for Liz's departure. I swear that I don't know what to think... I feel bad for her and then I feel good for me but oh God, stop that thinking Tannie. Classes are over so I grab my things prepared to go to Robotics but a hand stops mine and I look up at Ned who only jerks his head for me to follow him.

We walk in silence through the halls until he stops me in front of the library doors. I peek my head inside and see only a small group of people settling in a table. 

"What are you doing Ned?"

"This is my advice... you're so smart Tannie, and you know it. Peter loves the Decathlon team, once he sees you ringing that bell over and over again and saying super intelligent things you'll have his full attention"

huh...

"ok...ok..." I nod and a body stops in front of us Mr. Harrington smiling at us

"Tannie Stark! Ned!" he greets trying to walk inside but Ned stops him "what is it, Ned?"

"umm, Tannie here wants to join the team"

Mr. Harrington jumps and opens his mouth "No way! Really? that's amazing Tannie! I was waiting for you all this time young lady!" he cheerfully nods to me "and great timing, right? one of the students has to go away" he shrugs "come on, meeting is starting!"

Ned pushes me inside making me trip over my own feet

"Listen, guys! we have a new member, say hello to Tannie Stark!" he stretches his arms to me and everyone turns their looks at me

"Tannie?" Peter smiles peeking his head

"come on, sit guys!" Mr. Harrington says and Ned sits across Peter

"Parker... scooch!" Flash motions Peter to move away so I can sit in the middle on both "Come, Tannie, welcome to my humble club"

I only smile with pinched lips and settle there. Then a trophy is placed on the table capturing our attention.

"Congratulations, Decathlon national champions!!" he cheers and everyone starts clapping

Flash spins to me and winks "Didn't see you on Homecoming... you now, I know a place that has an ama-zing Branzino..." he flares a presumptuous lopsided smile

I open my mouth to politely decline but Peter leans forward and glares at Flash

"I'm gonna have to put this back in the trophy case soon, but just for motivation right now at this practice. I'm a little ahead of the game, but we will need a new team captain next year... So I'm appointing Michelle" we all turn to look at her and we start clapping

"Uh, thank you. My-my friends call me M.J.... " she lightly smiles

"I thought you didn't have any friends" Ned states

"...I didn't... but that's only for Tannie, don't feel so special" she purses her lips and smiles at me

With a smile in return, I start hearing what Mr. Harrington is explaining about the new subjects in the curriculum and how I need to start reading the files the team has been recollecting. I nod and Peter pokes my shoulder discreetly showing me the shattered screen of his phone.

 _"Go to the bathroom, bring Tannie"_

I frown and look at him. He starts sliding his chair back and I follow his movements.

"We... we gotta go..." Peter mumbles and starts standing up grabbing my arm

"Hey, where you going?" MJ asks us and we freeze thinking of an excuse. Her narrowed eyes trying to read our faces and I lick my lips "What are you hiding, guys?" her stare intensifies and Peter tightly squeezes my arm

"Uuuuuh" that's the only thing coming out of me

"Hhhpmm! I'm just kidding. I don't care. Bye" she laughs and we stride to the doors

Peter shrugs pointing at the nearest bathroom. I turn around seeing if there's no one so I step inside, Peter holding the door for me to enter. I peek my head seeing Happy facing back at us and spinning when he notices us.

I wave at him "Hey, Happy" 

"What uh... are you doing here?" Peter asks 

He bows his head and sighs "I wanted to talk to you both. I really owe you one, guys... I don't know what I would do without this job. I mean, before I met Tony- "

But then a toilet flushes and cuts him off. We awkwardly stand there as Tiny McKeever comes out. His eyes scanning Happy, then at Peter and then he winces seeing me there. I suppress a laugh watching Happy's face. I slide aside when Tiny washes his hands, wipes them, and leaves the bathroom, throwing a long, confused glance first at me because I'm inside a men's bathroom and then at Peter and Happy.

"So, uh, how long you been here?" 

"Long enough to be awkward..." he points at me "Your dad" then he points at Peter "Boss, wants to see you two"

"Is he here too!" Peter excitedly whispers and points to the other bathroom stall 

"Dad?" my voice echoes 

"In the toilet? No, he's upstate" he walks to the door and jerks his head "Come on"

I look at Peter, his lips parted and his eyes widening "Upstate? Like, upstate-upstate? like, your house Tannie?" 

"I guess, yeah"

"Yeah, let's go!" Happy nods and we follow him

Fuck. I haven't seen my dad so probably he's preparing a massive scolding session for us. I look at Peter who is stumbling with his own feet and fidgeting. We hop on the car and Happy starts the engine.

"Is this seriously happening? like... what is he gonna say?"

I shrug "Uh, I don't know. My dad's very unpredictable"

Peter swallows and rubs his palms against his legs. Looking out through the window. I text Harley that I had to go to the doctor so that's why I'm not in Robotics. Minutes later, out of the traffic and already surrounded by trees, Peter pokes my legs and I look at him.

"I-I forgot to show you something"

"mmhm? What?"

"Look, my shirt. I bought it, I mean I asked May to buy it for me... it reminds me of you!" He chirps opening his hooded parka

My stomach tightens and my heart stops just for a second seeing the simple but thoughtful thing

"Because of what you do... atoms you know?" he explains 

I feel the heat creeping its way to my cheeks so I cover my head and start laughing. I nudge Peter mouthing a ' _it's lovely'_. I settle against the seat and see Happy rolling his eyes at us. 

Peter's nervousness is long gone so we start reminiscing the fight, trading our different views. Happy was trying to seem like he didn't care but he was utterly entertained with our anecdotes. I look out and recognize the path, even though Peter was already here, his eyes lit up like a bunch of Christmas lights admiring each detail with awe and his jaw drops while the car moves inside the compound.

We hop off the car but in the work area. I turn around and see Peter delicately smiling and slightly bouncing in his feet. I approach and gently frogmarch him inside walking to another entrance of the working wing. Happy motions us to wait while he signs some papers and I spin and my smile broadens. Oh, I'm so happy for him. Just look at him... he looks so proud...

"Hey... you want a pic standing above it?" I whisper and he smiles turning back to see the 'A' engraved

"That'll be so cool... maybe... maybe later you know" he nods and pushes me to Happy

"Let's go and wait here..."

Peter chokes and drags me to the windows seeing how a Quinket is taking off. His fingers pads brushing the glass while he gasps at the view.

"That's so cool! Amazing!" Peter squeals looking back at Happy who shrugs in agreement

"You don't see that every day" Happy says and points to me "You do"

"Oh, there they are, Happy and the New York Duo" my dad surprises us from behind. I quirk my brow seeing him in a suit? that's so formal of him "How was the ride up?"

Happy nods "Good"

My dad's eyes stop in my and then turn to Happy "Give me a minute with the kids"

"Seriously?"

He quickly nods "Yeah. I gotta talk to the kids"

"I'll be close behind" Happy trails

"How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good" he mocks Happy 

In a swift move, he places his arms around us pushing us to walk with him. His lips curving with something I can't describe.

"Sorry I took your suits. I mean, you had it coming... Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn't you think? Don't you think Tannie?"

I frown harder "Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess" Peter whispers

"Let's just say it was" my dad states

I search for Peter's eyes and he begins to talks 

"...Mr. Stark, I really"

"You screwed the pooch hard. Big time... Boop" he pokes my nose "But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy"

The glass doors in front of us slide open and the walls turn on with sketches? of what?

My dad points his finger towards Peter "I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring, you could be a real asset to the team" 

I jog away from his arm and climb to the platform in front "...and what about me?"

"Oh please... You're training but this is not my whole decision to make"

I tilt my head at him "You're scared of mom? that's it?" I ask him and Happy chuckles behind us

"No! maybe... just a tiny percent of that..." he climbs with Peter to where I am

Peter kneads his brows together "to... to the Team?"

"Yeah. Anyway...There's about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers" He mocks and taps something in his watch

A faint swoosh behind me make me turn and see a compartment opening behind the wall. Whoaaaa. A new Spider-Man suit.

"When you're ready... Why don't you try that on? And I'll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers: Spider-Man oh! and you can have your suit back Tannie..." 

"Really? Not only for emergencies?"

He sighs walking back allowing Peter to see the suit "We have more tests to run and we need to talk to your mom about the whole Quantum thing... but yeah, not only for emergencies"

I let a breathy laugh and proudly nod seeing how Peter bounces side to side

"I...wha... haha..." he chuckles and looks at me pointing his finger so I look at it too

"Nice..." I add

"Yeah. Give that a look. So, after the press conference, Happy will show you to your room, your new quarters"

I gulp and turn to my dad "Say that again?" 

"uhum... Where's he between? He's next to Vision? or Tannie's? you're going to be like roomies!"

If I wasn't nervous when I got here... now I am. My neck starts feeling hot and my hands clammy.

"Yeah, Vision's not big on doors" Happy remarks

"it's fun" my dad adds

"...Or walls"

"You'll fit right in, right Tannie? there's a lap pool too!"

Peter turns to my dad, pursed lips and chest slowly rising and falling.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. But I'm good"

I frown "Good?"

"You're good? Good? How are you good?" 

"Well, I mean, I'm... I'd rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody's got to look out for the little guy, right?"

"Uh, no?" I mutter making Peter look at me and then at my dad

He takes his sunglasses off and flashes a piercing stare at him.

"You turning me down? Is he turning me down, Tannie? you know him better than I do...You better think about this" he points at the new Spider-Man suit and Peter looks at it "Look at that. Look at me.....Last chance, yes or no?"

"No" Peter quickly says 

What the fuck Peter Parker?

"Okay. It's kind of a Springsteen-y, working-class hero vibe that I dig. Uh, Happy will take you home. Yeah?"

"Yeah...Mind waiting in the car? I need a minute" Happy requests us

"Thank you, Mr. Stark" he offers his hand

They shake hands while I try my best to not to slap Peter in his cute face "Yes, Mr. Parker. Very well"

"See you around"

"okay..." my dad whispers

Peter starts to leave with a spring in his step, he motions me to walk with him. I jump to the floor and step beside him.

"Tannie, you leaving too?" my dad shouts at me and I turn

"Just... I'll show him the rest of the compound"

He throws his arms in the air "Why is everyone leaving me? you want to leave?" he asks Happy who shakes his head

I gently push Peter to walk with me but he stops and turns around seeing how the suit is gone behind the wall

"That was a test, right? There's, uh, nobody back there?"

What? A fucking test? How this could be a test? is it? I frown harder and look at my dad

"Yes, you passed. All right, skedaddle there, young bucks!" my dad shouts at us and we storm away from them

Peter waves goodbye "Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you!" 

"Yeah, thank you!!!" my dad shouts back

I turn to the left and Peter follows me with an impeccable smile framing his face and his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Hey! you want to see my movie collection?"

He laughs "Sure! you have Star Wars?"

"Not only that...the limited edition!" I chirp while he _whoas_ beside me 

\--------------------------

*just when Peter and Tannie left the room*

Happy watch both teenagers leave and approaches Tony

"Tannie is a great kid and I told you he's nice"

Tony shrugs and the door behind him opens and his smile drops. Behind there's a bunch of reporters. Pepper comes out with a somewhat frenzied, annoyed look when she realizes that Peter is not there.

"Where's the kid?" she asks

"He left with your daughter" Happy says and Pepper looks confused walking in front of Tony

"She told you how the Homecoming went? did she have fun?"

"Umm yeah, it was interesting" Tony murmurs and Pepper smiles but quickly shakes her head 

"Well... everyone's waiting!"

"You know what? He actually made a really mature choice. It just surprised the heck out of us, of Tannie too..." 

Pepper winces "Did you guys screw this up?"

Tony points at Happy "He told the kid to go wait in the car"

"Are you kidding me?" she stares at Happy "I have a room full of people in there, they're waiting for some big announcement. What am I gonna tell them?"

"Think of something. How about, um... Hap, you still got that ring?" 

"Do I... I, uh..." he pats his pockets

"...the engagement ring?" Tony adds

"Are you kidding? I've been carrying this since 2008... Tannie chose it.."

Pepper winces at the men in front of her

"Okay...!" Tony huffs

"I think I can think of something better than that" Pepper adds

"Well, it would buy us a little time" Pepper kisses Tony with a smile on her lips "Like we need time..."

She starts to walk back towards the conference room "I can't believe you have that thing in your pocket"

Tony looks at Happy totally amazed at what just happened "Hey! later we need to talk about Tannie" Tony says and Pepper peaks her head

"What's wrong with her?"

her piercing blue eyes reading Tony

"Nothing... Want me to get the door for you, hon?"

"I got it..." Tony quickly follows her, catching the ring that Happy throws to him

\---------------------------

*back to those dorks called Tannie and Peter*

"...and then the microwave exploded and from that day on my mom prohibits my dad and me to use it for science stuff..." I finish narrating one of the many anecdotes

He laughs and opens the glass door for me to step out "I'll call you dum-dum from now on..." he adds

I dramatically gasp running downstairs to where the car is parked "Oh, look who's talking bug brain...!"

Our laughter mingles and Peter opens the door sitting at the edge of the backseats while I lean against the car

"So... lookout for the little guy, huh?"

Peter looks down and shyly shakes his head "Yeah, it's not what I had in mind but hey! your dad is smart, he planned all of this" he explains and I look away

I conceal my face and suppress the comment of _'Something tells me it's not a test'_

Happy walks to us with a smile plastered all over his face.

"Let's go, you have homework to do" he points at Peter and looks at me "by the way... your parents are getting engaged right now, don't you want to go and congratulate them?"

I open my mouth and quickly recover "They'll invite me to the wedding so..."

"hey!" Peter pulls my arm and my eyes look down at him "see you tomorrow?"

I poke his chest "oh yes, you better start practicing for Decathlon... because I'm gonna beat you"

"We'll see about that Quantum" with a toothy smile he closes the door

I see how the car goes away and disappears behind the trees. I walk upstairs to the working area. I'll take the hall to the actual residence. At the end of the open room, where the Spider-Man suit was, I spot my dad talking with my mom. A broad smile now forms in my face. I'm so happy they're together now. I turn right but abruptly stop. My shoes shrieking against the tiles.

"WhAt?!" my mom screams "TaNnIe, CoMe HeRe!!"

I peek my head and see my dad who signals me not to do it

Oh shit

**Author's Note:**

> Daily Updates!!  
> Based on the MCU, it begins at CW and I'm not planning on ending it so.... enjoy!  
> btw, it's gonna have smutttt, so be prepared (I'm gonna let you know at the beginning of the chapter)


End file.
